The adventures of Ashley Holystone Q&A
by wallanda
Summary: Post all your questions about this fan fiction of Pirate101
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: Just had the strangest idea of creating a Q&amp;A. I don't know, just came to me.**_

_**Well, you know the rules, ask anything from the story or game about the characters, their life, interests, hobbies, relationship. Maybe you have some questions for the author, as in me. **_

_**I do not know, once again, but since this is posted you can start asking right after I put the last dot...ok, lol.**_

_**Cya!**_

_**~~ wallanda~~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

''Hello, I've recently been getting tons of questions from my friends about Fair. Sooo this is going to be a little bit about her,'' I open the huge in front on the table. Mindy and Lily both widened their eyes.

'' Please, don't tell us you wont read the whole history about her,'' they scowled.

'' Of course not! My jawbone gets tired very quickly. Anywho, I believe the title is: _**Who **_**is _Fair Ashley? A biography''_**

_\- Fair was borned in Mooshu. Her father, Richard Holystone, was a Don from Cool Ranch. He loved the skyways and traveled more often than any other rich guy. Once he decided to visit Mooshu, where he met Fair's mother-Amelia Woo. The Don fell deeply in love, and soon were engaged by a stupendous wedding. As tradition, families had to bring gifts for the happy couple. They were crowded up to their necks with presents, but the most important came up after nine months. Fair Ashley Holystone was born._

_Unfortunately, Amelia died in the process. Richard was left with his little helpless daughter. Mr. Holystone raised her with love, giving her everything but one thing...freedom. He was afraid something would happen to Fair, so he always made sure someone was accompanied wherever she went. Fair Ashley held the pressure tight, and silently thanked her father for keeping her safe and teaching for years. But what he didn't know, is that she had a spark for traveling too. Perhaps even a bigger one than her father. Of course, Richard Holystone took her to other worlds when it was necessary, however never let her wander off._

_When she finally celebrated her sixteenth birthday, Fair found the bravery to talk her father into agreeing to let her go. Fair wanted to attend the Academy of Sivella in Valencia. After a few arguments and time-outs, he prepared a ship at the end of the year._

_Valencia back then just started to build their Clockworks, while the battle against Polaris and Marleybone raged. Fair's Academy life was more perfect than you might think. After so long being her fathers_ sweet little pumpkin _Fair finally found her own path. She liked learning, all of the classes were her favorite. Especially Drama and Fencing. That's when she first picked up a sword and learned to defend herself. With her friend, Ridolfo Capoffero, she practiced everyday in class and after. Fair signed up and won almost all the duels the Spiral could offer._

_Three years have passed, when she one day got a letter about her father's death. As a descendant, she wield all of her father's treasure, including the Marleybonian Galleon he used to sail. But that wasn't all-it was also the time when the Armada began rising. Valencia shattered and became a Clockwork nation as we know it now. Art was taken, learning was canceled and almost forbidden, but there were some that stood up to the Armada. The Resistance. Captain Steed was their leader, who led young and tough people to victory. Fair Ashley and Ridolfo were one of them. _

_As the battle now grew against them and the Armada, Steed trusted Fair to deliver a letter to Captain Avery in Skull Island. Fair agreed to the task, but felt bad leaving her friends in these troubled times. With a little crew, Fair Ashley set sail the Marleybonian Galleon, who then was called _The Rodeo. _Her crew contained Birgus Latro. He wants had to keep watch of her back in Cool Ranch. Also a few monkeys, members of the Resistance, and Guinea pigs. _

_In Skull Island Captain Avery was eager to help out. He introduced a few people who might be useful, such as: Jack (who still had both eyes then), Hooktail (a monquistan pirate), Private Shepherd (who later became Sargent, as we know him) and Captain Ahab. They gathered a fleet and charged to help Fair Ashley._

_But Fair couldn't return to Valencia. On the way there, she met Marco Pollo. How it happened? Well, she saw Pollo chasing a shark pirate with something like a map one day. Fair Ashley schooled the pirate and returned the map. Marco Pollo begged her to join his adventure. The adventure to El Dorado. In the end, she agreed. Fair didn't tell anything her crew because of the danger Pollo spoke of._

_Being a part of Marco Pollo's crew, meant working together and protecting your mates. Fair's new friends were Egg Foo Young, Catbeard, Erica the Red, Christopher Clark and even a one-eyed Cyclops named Argos. They traveled across the whole Spiral, helping Pollo finish his map. Fair grew close to her new teammates in every battle they participated. Fair knew their thrilling journeys ended when Argos spotted a unknown stormgate. Pollo wished to investigate it, because according to his map, El Dorado had to be on the other side. And that theory was confirmed._

_In front of them was a golden pyramid, crowded with tons of gold treasure and artifacts. It was an amazing experience to see THIS island. But it was also a dangerous place. We didn't get much information about their travels in The City of Gold..._

_After the whole fuss in the City, Fair Ashley returned to Skull Island, just to find out the passage to Valencia was blocked! Fair felt rage for the Armada and began to gather her own crew. Birgus Latro, who she left in Skull Island, joined immediately. Unfortunately, the other members can't be listed here. We can only say Fair gathered up some loyal companions to fight with her and seek good...with a little piratin' on the way._

_Fair Ashley repainted and renamed her father's ship. It was now called_ The Golden Moon. _Her chosen flag ( a New moon hovering above waves ) hasn't rang a bell for quite awhile. But after a few of her generous deeds, the flag struck fear into the horrible men, while the people she helped never forgot the shining gold moon on the sail. It is said, that Fair Ashley gave out miniature crests to her mates and allies. The people that we saw with her crest had used it as necklaces, broaches, buttons, rings...any kind of jewelery, so to say._

_Fair Ashley Holystone had many_ titles:

Democrat of Skull Island

Enemy of the Crown in Monquista

Wanted in Valencia by the Armada

A legend in Cool Ranch

A honored guest in Mooshu

A mysterious lady in Marleybone, or The Purple Panther

And a messenger of Poseidon in Aquila...

I suddenly slam the book shut.

'' Ok, you know what?'' I look up at everyone,'' This kinda counts as a prologue to Ashley's original story,''

'' And I must say, it's very interesting,'' Ashley says next to me. Her legs were crossed while she drank moolong tea. Mindy and Lily commented:

'' Speak for yourself, to us it was boooring!'' Lily added,'' Seriously, I almost fell asleep,''

'' Yeah?'' Dino answered from the fireplace,'' Well Antonio's literally asleep,'' everyone turned to the boy who was dreaming on the couch. Antonio's curls and outfit were a total mess. Oscar shook him roughly.

'' Uh, what?'' Antonio jumped in his seat.'' I was listening!''

'' Oh really?'' I said, staring at him with a grin,'' then would you mind telling us all the twenty-three pages I read out loud?''

'' Twenty...three?'' Antonio muttered. But then he took a deep breath and...'' Fair was borned in Mooshu. Her father, Richard Holystone, was a Don from Cool Ranch. He loved the skyways and traveled more often than any other rich guy. Once he decided to visit Mooshu, where he met Fair's mother-Amelia Woo. The Don fell deeply in love, and soon were engaged by a stupendous wedding. As tradition, families had to bring gifts for the happy couple...,''

**After thirty minutes**

Antonio rubbed his cheeks.'' Ow...my jaws hurt,'' we stared at him with disbelieve.'' What?''

Ashley chuckled.'' You're a really good listener,'' Oscar nodded, agreeing with her. I clapped my hands.

'' So, I hope this answered all the fallowing questions I've been getting,'' sighed,'' if not-it's more pain for me,'' My characters laughed, probably thinking I was kidding. The giggles were followed by a cheerful _Bye _to everyone who's been reading this history lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

'' Oh, can we read this time?'' Lily and Mindy pick up the few letters on the table.

'' Knock yourself out,'' I reply and take a cookie from a blue jar, then comfortably sit back in the couch next to Setting Night. The twins unfold a letter and read out loud: _**Kigsisle's games are made of all kinds of references, but you add more of them. Why?**_

'' Figured the story might be more fun that way. Plus, seeing the old TV shows of Disney's Zorro kinda made me want to put in Bernardo in Cool Ranch too, If you're referring to that. There are more to come, but I can't remember a lot,''

'' _**Who are Dino and Antonio based off? They don't seem like the original storyline characters,** _''

'' Dino's my friend on the game. He's really nice and we have laughs and discussions every time we log on. But he's not the certain _serious _type you usually find him in the story. Although Dino still likes being the commander and gets pretty good with planning in some situations,''

'' Serious?'' Dino cut me off.'' I'm not like that all the time, I can still have fun!''

'' Oh?'' Ashley looks at him,'' When's the last time you've been to a party?''

'' Well I missed the Halloween party, because _someone _wanted a darn lift to the West,''

Antonio pulls an innocent face.'' Don't look at me, I don't have a ship or anything. And those gloves were important to deliver...''

'' Oh yeah, speaking of which. Antonio de Alviar just came to my head. I needed a little silly character, but romantic. Figured to add the comedy rather more suspense. I kept sketching how would Antonio look like, when I finally made up my mind. Then there went his story...but I don't want to spoil it, yet,'' I quickly said noticing Antonio turning slightly pale.

'' Um...'' Mindy stares at me for a while.'' Isn't it a random-chapter-story?''

'' Yes, but Antonio's kinda takes part a little later...where the game company hasn't created. It's a spare thing that I might use someday,''

Lily shrugs and reads the other question.'' **_Is there gonna be a pet? For Ashley I mean,''_**

'' As a matter of fact, yes,'' I answer.'' About in the end of Cool Ranch,'' Lily then suddenly throws the letters away.

'' That's it for now! So what is Ant's story, Wallanda?''

'' Do you really think she'll say it out loud till the Q&amp;A is on?'' Ashley backs me up.

'' No,'' Mindy replies.

'' But we wanna know. Is it bad? Did he do something horrible?''

Sen hits the wooden floor with her staff.'' Girls, watchers are giving the questions. Not you,''


	4. Chapter 4

'' Okay, okay, everyone!'' Ashley yells coming down the ladder. The crew settles down, I turn to my main character and see a letter in one hand.

'' Only one?'' Lily asks noticing it too. Oscar next to her shrugs and gestures for me to read. I unfold a piece of paper and read out the message:

_**Antonio Xavier:will you include Fan Flanders in this story?**_

'' Oh,'' Antonio speaks up with a wide smile.'' A fellow name carrier, I see,''

'' Well, I've been planning to write Fan in,'' I reply with an apologetic tone.'' Since the Pirate101 update I was trying to think how to do it, most of Ashley's story is written. But I figured to introduce her in a special chapter, taking part after the whole Aquila thing,'' the room became silent. Everyone stared at me and it felt uncomfortable.

Mindy broke it:

'' You're putting her _that far?!_''

'' It's difficult to put Fan in the main story line, so yeah,''

'' Shame,'' Sarah rubs the back of her neck.'' I was looking forward to fighting with the little frog,''

'' Please, I'm open to better ideas,'' I say sarcastically.'' Anyway, Xavier. You can count on Fan to show up,''


	5. Chapter 5

'' Hmm...let's see,'' I shuffled a bunch of letters on the table, then picked one randomly.

_**'' Do you have a DeviantArt? Cause I saw your picture with a artist name Wallanda.''** _I exchange looks with Ashley next to me.

'' Yes, I do,'' I reply, not too enthusiastic.'' I illustrate there, or share my sketches. There's only half of the main charecter of TAOAH, but if you're interested,'' with a shy shrug I finish this and wait for Mindy to pick up the next letter. The musketeer clears her throat and hides a raising grin.

'' What's so funny?'' Dino asked, suspicious with the twins.

_**'' The Midnight Ranger:  
Antonio, in the last episode/chapter... thing... what is his history... backstory... meh, can't think!''** _The girls burst out laughing.

'' Uu, boy...'' Dino glances at his swashbuckler friend sitting in a cushioned chair. I noticed how Antonio swallows, then turning to me with a chalk pale face.

'' Don't,'' he shakes his head.'' Please...''

'' D'Awww, c'mon,'' the twins whine.'' What did you do, what were you like, why did ye become a pirate?''

'' Girls!'' Ashley scolds them.'' Shut up for once,''

'' Ranger, as cool as your name sounds, I can't spoil the guy's story,'' I speak up.'' One, it's private. Two, Dino is the one who knows it and Ashley _will be _the second,''

'' No fair!'' Lily objects. On the other hand Antonio drifted in his seat with relief. The twins didn't give up:

'' Could you at least give a hint to the audience?''

'' I did,'' I reply with my eyebrow playfully raised. '' In the current Cool Ranch chapter there's a hint, I'm not sure if by only that someone can guess what it means,''

'' You mean you will scatter more?'' Sen asks.

'' Yes, now the next, and last, for today:

_**Natalie:**_

_**How...how did Oscar become mute?''**_

'' I reckon that's not much of a secret,'' Antonio turns to the Himalayan bear. He shakes his shaggy head and began explaining:

_'' I come from Grizzleheim. Once fighting in a battle against the Red Claw I lost my tongue,''_

Ashley's eyes widened. '' You mean one of the bears literally took it out?'' Oscar nods.

_'' The clan leader thought I'm ready to show some manliness and good use in combat,'' _

'' The Grizzles are known for their strength, guile, tracking ability and most of all- trading,'' Dino explains to Ashley. '' Plus, their land is full of ice and hot springs. It's a nice vacation trip, if you don't mind the grendels,''

'' I rather not ask about that,''


	6. Chapter 6

'' This one is picky,'' Dino hands me the letter.

_**'' Night Fury:Soooo, TMR memtioned something about Antonio?... Nevermind, but in TAoAH, Ch. 26, Antonio has armor... and a pistol... and a dagger, and he's a Swashbuckler. Does he have one of those sets like on Pirate? Also, there are several typos and grammer mistakes in TAoAH that are sorta annoying, but to to offend you or anything, but could you please spell-check or watch your grammer? ''**_

'' Yeah, it's worth like two questions,'' I say.'' Alright, first- grammar. There are reasons why I have so much problems with it. A: I'm not in an English country, so it's a bit difficult. B: In the first chapters my keyboard played tricks with me, since it's a wireless keyboard...C: My grammar corrector sometimes shows me the wrong word, anyway, it's a whole list! Next time I'll double check the chapter, rather than posting it after the last dot and dancing around like a maniac. Kidding, I don't do that, but I do apologize for those mistakes, Night Fury. It get's on my nerves, too.

'' Done?'' Lily interrupts, and, not waiting for an answer, claps her hands.'' Yay!''

'' Back to Antonio,'' Mindy adds.

'' I'm just glad it's not about my past,'' Antonio grins.'' No, I do not wear the Pirate101 gear, Wallanda has a different design for me. As for the armor, I mostly have plates on my shoulders, knees, elbows and arms. It's light, but I don't wear it too much. Want armor? Ask the big guy over here,'' he points to Oscar.'' And weapons? Let's see...'' the boy stands up and folds up his long jacket so we could see his belt. '' I have two cutlasses: One basket-hilt, one called _Butterfly _because of it's blade. Next to it you can see a spadroon. Normally I carry it for fancy fencing...''

'' You mean when you want to show off to Ashley?'' Sen cuts off Antonio. The gang laughed.

'' Very funny,'' Antonio continues.'' Okay, next I have a whole lot of daggers, including my favorite,'' he pulls out the ruby encrusted, dragon-hilt, dagger.

'' How much do you have?'' Ashley chipped in.

'' Um...eight? Two of them are here,'' Antonio slips his hand into his jacket and shows each of them.

'' I have much more,'' Ashley giggles.

'' _Wait, what about the pistol?'_' Oscar reminds us. The boy shrugs.

'' I don't have a pistol, where did they get that from?''

'' We'll figure that out later,'' I make a promise and take another message from Dino.

_**'' Broncogirl6:Have you ever heard of a pirate crew called the 'Twin X's? If not, they'll hunt you down to the end of the Spiral... Or Earth... Or anywhere...''**_

'' For some reason, we're not amused,'' Mindy and Lily were serious. They sat with frowns and a little confusion was seen on their faces.

'' _Twin X,'' _Ashley was thinking about it. Just when it seemed she had something, she shrugged. '' I have no idea,'' The others didn't look like they knew much about the crew too. Our Privateer, on the other hand...

'' I believe I've heard something in a tavern about them, something about hunting for a cat pirate in Port Regal?''

'' For what reason?'' Bonnie asked.

'' Don' know,'' Antonio facepalmed.

'' What was that supposed to be?'' Dino turned to the boy, feeling slightly insulted. Antonio raised his hands shoulder level in defense.

'' Nothing, nothing,''


	7. Chapter 7

**_tomboy ashley:hey thanx so much!_**  
**_but i just wanna ask if u can answer me pls. who is fair and is she ashleys mom?\_**  
**_just bit confused so pls help_**

I stretch and clap my hands once.

'' Your welcome. Fair, or as her full name- Fair Ashley Holystone, is Ashley's Twin. If some haven't figured it out yet, a Twin ( with a capital T) works like a paradox. Or at least I think it that way...''

'' What's a paradox?'' Antonio turns to me confused.

'' I really need to show you guys a few episodes of Doctor Who. Anyway, we're talking _dimensions _here. Fair Ashley is a person in the _Spiral dimension,_ our regular Ashley is from Earth. There's this vapor that separates their worlds and that snowglobe, at the very start, carried Ashley through it,''

Ashley blinked at me.'' This is getting a bit interesting,''

'' I'm calling it fascinating,'' Dino adds.

'' Fair is merely a nickname, but I use it as a real name since those closest to Fair called her that way all the time,'' I continue.'' Let's say, she's Ashley's alter ego. Since Fair is dead in the _Spiral dimension, _there's no threat that there will be holes in the universe that can thorn it apart. Ashley just took her place by accident,''

'' Can you really say it is an accident?'' Sen asks.'' It is fate. The spirits brought her here to end the troubles,''

_''_ Sen, in case you haven't noticed, I'm your author, that means I brought her there,''

_'' Oh thank you!''_ Ashley says sarcastically._  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Broncogirl6:Hello, Sarah Steele on the Captain's review. She's actually in the Twin X's, along with her sister, Portia. Anyways, I wan't to ask you a question: Will you eventually add another character? Cause... My captain might force you to add the Twin X's...**_  
_**Me: SARAH!WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TYPING MY REVIEWS?!WHAT DID YOU TYPE?!**_  
_**Sarah: I asked to add you..l**_  
_**Me: Okay, I'll let you off the hook this time...**_

Ashley stared at the letter in her hands for a few minutes, till Ratbeard turned to Sarah.

'' So _that's_ wher' ye've been last night!''

'' I didn't know you work for another captain,'' Antonio says.

'' Well, I got bored after we've finished with Aquila. I needed something to do,'' Sarah crosses her hands, not showing any guilt.

'' So now you're in the companion of the Twin X...'' Ashley folds the piece of paper.'' What else I don't know?''

'' A lot...'' I mutter, trying to hide the smile. Ashley turned to me sharply.

'' B-but I'm the captain, not to mention the main character! Don't you think I have the right to know?''

'' Nope,''

''...'' Ashley purses her lips.'' That is a bit...''

'' UnFair?'' Birgus finishes and laughs.

'' Oh, the irony!'' Mindy shouts acting as a drama queen, but then giggles along with her sister. But suddenly their smiles faded. '' Wait, sister?''

'' The Twin X?'' Lily looks at her relative.'' Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

'' Uh huh,'' They both turn to me and say.'' Why don't we have a cool dynamic duo name?!''

'' Ain't the Tyler Twins enough for you?'' Sarah sniggers.

'' NO! We need something awesome...something with more pizazz!'' Lily jumps on the coffee table, knocking off all the snacks and drinks.

'' The Terrible Twos! Nah,'' she scratches her chin in thought.

'' Can we discuss this later?'' Setting Night offers. Lily joins her sister on the sofa, both looking somewhat disappointed.

'' Thank you, Sen,'' I nod to the fox.'' Now, I must admit, from what I've heard, that the Xs are maybe, just maybe, qualified for the roles. They seem funny, but I need more than that. Sarah, I need to know how they act in certain situations, not to mention their looks. Perhaps you could bring them in next time and we'll talk about it?''

'' Sure thing!'' Sarah replies with excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

'' Oi look,'' Gracie analyses a black devise in her paws. '' I presume this is used to record something,'' Ashley giggles and takes the devise.

'' It's a recorder, Grace. It's supposed to do that,'' She pushed down the play button. The recorder makes a chocking sound, then suddenly a voice broke through the speakers:

_**Broncogirl16: Ok, THIS TIME, I'M typing this. And I just wanted to say...**_

_**Laura: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR GIVING US A CHANCE! -says in one breath- HOWABOUTWECOMEWITHTHELETTERWELLBEINTHEPACKAGEOKAY?! -faints-**_  
_**Me: -slams head on desk- Laura, just go get Sarah. And burn your energy off somehow.**_  
_**Laura: -pops back up- Okay! -runs off-**_  
_**Me: Okay, here are our descriptions...**_  
_**Name: Portia Xanderman**_  
_**Class: Swashbuckler**_  
_**Companions: Every Swashbuckler companion**_  
_**Clothes: Usually wearing pink bandanna, red blouse, and pink and red shorts, along with purple shoes**_  
_**Weapons: Sais, sometimes a spark lock or two**_  
_**Name: Laura Xanderman**_  
_**Class: Witchdocter**_  
_**Companions: Every Witchdocter companion**_  
_**Clothes: White bandanna, white dress, and white boots (she's that obsessed)**_  
_**Weapons: A hoodoo staff and a Valencia scaramanga**_  
_**-loud boom sounds-**_  
_**Me: LAURA! WHEN I MEANT TO BURN OFF SOME ENERGY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO BLOW UP SOMETHING!**_

'' They're in!'' The twins suddenly shout. '' Anyone that carries a Valencian scaramanga and blows up things for fun is our friend!''

Dino clears his throat.'' Uh, girls?...We're...''

'' You can have the serious one,'' Mindy waves at him. The privateer looks at them with wide eyes when they started to laugh.

'' Oi!''

'' Let it go, mate,'' Antonio says, but a little smile could be seen to the keenest eyes.

'' Haha, okay okay wait,'' I raise my hand for all to stop. '' You girls actually sound valid for this. And I understood the personality you carry, so it's gonna be easy. I just need to figure out where to introduce you and...''

'' YES!'' Mindy, Lily and Sarah shout.

'' Oh, maybe they'll help us think of that dynamic duo tittle?'' Lily crouches excitedly on the sofa.

'' Senoras, please,'' El Toro leans against the sofa where Ashley and I sat.'' You're giving all of us a painful headache,''

'' Aye, contain the excitement for later, ladies,'' Scratch adds. With that Antonio started to stare oddly at the skeleton. He was about to say something, but he raised his hands shoulder-level.

'' I am not even going to ask,''

'' Good, cause this came in this mornin' '' Bonnie throws Ashley a perfectly white letter. The girls unfolds and reads what it contains.

'' Another one from Antonio Xavier,''

'' What's with the Xs all the time?''

'' It's called '' Style'','' Ashley replies.

_**Antonio Xavier:hey me again, anyways i was wondering if you would include dead mike in this story as well at some point.**_

'' Dead Mike?'' I check the letter before answering. '' Ah, yes. I have a part for him in the upcoming Special chapter. Don't worry, he'll be in, mister Xavier,''

'' No way!'' Birgus stares at me surprised.'' You're _really _putting him in?''

'' Ooo, God...'' Ashley's mouth tilts.'' Why does he have to be a zombie...?''

'' Because zombies are cool,''

'' No, no they are not,'' Ashley objects. '' I rather meet a real vampire than admit zombies are cool,'' I notice someone landing behind Ashley and tried to contain my laugh. The girl seemed to feel something was there, but apparently doubting her instinct.

'' _I want to suck your blood~'' _Ashley jumps with a ear-piercing scream, almost knocking off the Turkish teapot on the table. Oscar balances it and squeezes the girl's shoulder so she would stop shivering. All of the people were laughing so hard, including the vampire bat, who just bounced on the very spot Ashley sat a minute ago. It was Bat Masterson, rolling on the lacy fabric.

'' Dude!'' Ashley shouted with her face pale.'' When did you get here?!''

'' Back door,''

'' What back door?'' Subodai seemed confused. Suddenly a knock came from a wall and it slid open, revealing the Magnificent Seven, carrying bottles of Yum-a-nade.

'' Anybody ordered Yum-a-nade?'' Buffalo Raised an open crate with the fizzy drinks inside.

'' Oh...'' Ashley stared at the wall opening.'' _That _back door,''

'' A toast to a new character!'' Ratbeard says taking a bottle.

'' Uh, did I mention he's gonna be in only one chapter? No? Okay,'' I grab the Yum-a-nade and raise it for a toast.


	10. Chapter 10

'' Sheesh, the questions just keep comin' ,'' Bonnie laughs bringing in another recorder and letter. Ashley takes the recorder while Dino unfolds the letter.

'' Ok, this one first,'' Dino waves the piece of paper.

**_Aerodynamic157:Hiya! Can I ask you a question? (Aero: You just asked them one.) Hush! Out of my room! Anyways, do you have a schedule for updating, or are updates sporatic? (The Midnight Ranger: Spelled it wrong.) Out of my room! Ugh. Aaanyways... also, when is Fan going to be put in the story? (Aero: Didn't you ask that already?) ...Go away, Aero. (Aero: Can't. I'm in your...) Head, yeah, yeah. I know. Well, I gotta end this review before TMR and Aero drive me crazy. Hasta luego! (Internet cookies for those who guess the language and what it means! Those who know the language, don't answer, please.)_**

'' Spanish,'' answers Ashley, Ratbeard, Toro and Antonio.

'' Well then since the guy just turned this into a Spanish theatre...'' Ashley began with flipping the recorder. Oscar waves his hands as if wanting to say it's not the right time.

'' Ok, first off, no. I do not have a schedule,'' I answer.'' I upload whenever I can,''

'' And Fan will totally appear, just wait,'' Lily continues.

'' Patience is a virtue,'' Sen adds.

'' Ok, that's too much Kan Po-ish,'' Antonio turns to the fox. '' Don't start talking in stupid riddles, please...''

Sen's ears twitched, her big black eyes narrowed. '' I understand to whom you are referring, Goldenlocks. And I ask kindly not to insult one of my wisest friends,''

'' Oooo...'' Dino smiled.'' She just owned you..!''

'' Coming from Setting Night that means a lot,'' Ashley grinned.

'' Hmph,'' Antonio crosses his arms and falls into the couch.

'' K, now let's see about this,'' The young captain turns on the recorder.

**_Broncogirl6:Okay, twins, that was pretty funny, but still. When-_**  
**_Laura: -charges in- ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE?! -is in primal rage- YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE AUGUST 7TH!_**

'' Wow, right to the subject,'' She presses to continue.

**_Me: Yea, that. Laura, you have to stop barging in all of a sudden._**  
**_Laura: But it's important!_**  
**_Me: Fine! What is it?!_**  
**_Laura: We're out of dynamite, and Armada troops are invading._**  
**_Me: SAY WHAT?! -looks out window to see swarm of armada troops- Um... We'll send this recorder in a bit. COMPANIONS, TO BATTLE! -grabs Sais and runs out door-_**  
**_Laura: To tell you Dino, I think she has a crush on you..._**  
**_Me: HEY!_**

'' I uh...what?'' Dino mumbled.

'' HAha!'' Antonio points to his friend.'' Karma, man, karma!''

'' Shut it!'' The privateer nudges Antonio. The twins laugh with tears in their eyes.

'' Someone has a faa~aaan~'' Ashley sings.

'' I confirm that you are meant for one another,'' Sen comments.

'' This is gonna haunt me all day, isn't it,'' Dino covers his bright red face with his Stetson hat.

'' Maybe longer,'' Mindy and Lily reply.

'' Ugh...''

'' Okay!'' I clear the room.'' We're getting off topic here. I'm working on it people, but school started and the teacher are a pain right now. Plus...'' I pick up a calendar.'' Has it really been that long?''

'' Yes,'' everyone answers. I rub the back of my neck.

'' Heh...sorry...''


	11. Chapter 11

**_Aerodynamic157: Hey, here's a question for you guys! If you were to pick a theme song (Luna: In other words, a song to go with their personalities.) for your characters, what would they be? :Luna 'n Aero signing off!:_**

'' As a matter of fact, we did that a few weeks ago out of boredom!'' Ashley announced happily.  
'' Yeah, not only that, but we had to create the storyline for...'' Lily shoves her hand over Dino's mouth.  
'' Dude, spoilers!''  
'' Mega spoilers,'' Mindy agrees. Dino mumbles something that was probably an apology.  
'' Anyway,'' I say.'' You can find the theme songs on my DeaviantArt page, link's in my profile. Enjoy!''


	12. Chapter 12

**_Broncogirl6:When are you going to add other boss? I'm meaning Rooke, Bishop, Queen, etc. But I'll really like-_**  
_**Laura: DA KANE! -holds up Add Kane! sign-**_  
_**Me: Really? Laura, You REALLY need to cut down on the Pepsi.**_  
_**Laura: Hokay! -brings out Coke-**_  
**Me: REALLY?!**

'' Oi, Laura. I recommend the yum-a-nade instead,'' Gracie brings out the leftover crate for us.'' It has less of those artificial, energy-rising, chemicals,''

'' Ha, yeah, listen to the engineer dog,'' Antonio laughs, but then unexpectedly burps and drops an empty tin.

'' Dude!'' Dino stares at his friend.

'' Sorry...'' he burps again. Ashley picks up the tin an recognizes the Pepsi icon.

'' Where did you get this?''

'' Uhh...''

'' Ant,'' Ashley narrows her eyes.'' Don't tell me you've been in my quarters again,''

'' Busteeed!'' Birgus shouts. The girls giggled.

'' Uhh, can we get back to the question please?'' Antonio quickly changed the subject before Ashley could say something to him.

'' I don't know, I'm pretty much enjoying this,'' I answer.

'' Us too,'' the twin sisters agree.

'' Oh come on!'' Antonio shouts sounding frustrated.

'' Ok ok, geez,'' I give up.'' Girls, this is based on the original story and you know that. That means I can't cross the line after the events in Aquila, because I have no idea what KI is going to shoot at us next...well,''

'' Partly,'' Sarah offers.

'' Yeah. I can do a chapter of Rooke and Bishop, heck even Phule...oh wait, I completely forgot about my Valencian chapter,'' I cover my mouth.

'' What, is there something interesting?'' Sen asks.

'' No...no nothing. Anyway, you'll have to wait for Kane and the Queen, but the other bunch- sure, why not,''

'' Ye done? Great,'' Ashley turn to Antonio.'' Now about sneaking into my room...''

'' I didn't do anything, okay?!''


	13. Chapter 13

**_ashley:cant find the halloween story!_**

**_:(_**

'' Seriously?'' Lily and Mindy's eyes narrowed.

'' Ok, I'll say this in detail then: Go to my profile, scroll wayyy down till the end and it should be the first one, Shadows of the Past. It has the same cover as this Q&amp;A, because I'm still waiting for my friend to finish it,''

'' Enjoy!'' Dino says.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Red(me): So I have a few people here who wanna ask some questions. **_  
**_Asha: I'm Asha and I like warm hugs! :D_**

Everyone digs in for a group hug.

'' Warm enough?'' Ratbeard asks, hugging a bit tighter than anyone else  
**_Red: Okay, no more Frozen for you. Next? _**

'' I kinda liked Frozen...'' Antonio comments.

'' Shh,'' Sen scold him.  
**_Caleb: *little four year old holds rose to author* Hi, I'm Caleb and I would like to know how Ashley learned to fence so quick! Is it because her Twin knew how and she inherited her skill somehow? Thank you if you answer my question too._**

'' Aw, how sweet!'' I grin at the boy and except the rose.'' Well, Caleb, Ashley used to be in the school's fencing club back on earth, that's partly where she learned the basics,''

'' Yeah, but I call that fancy fencing since...you know, it doesn't involve any dynamic stunts or anything, only a hop forward, a hop backwards and a simple thrust. Although, the teacher said he saw some potential in me and gave me private fencing lessons. He said I would even become a professional Olympic fencer!''

'' Buuut, instead you became a swashbuckling pirate/hero,'' Sarah comments.

'' Yes. Yes I did,''  
_**Red: Good question Caleb! Next!**_  
**_Art: Who's the smartest in the group?_**

'' Ooo...'' Ashley frowns.'' This is going to be something,''

I rub the back of my neck.'' Um...heh, if you mean the whole class group like Oscar, Dino and the others, then I suppose it's...''

'' US!'' Mindy and Lily jump.

'' Definitely not them,'' I reply honestly.'' Sorry, girls. Most of you might think it's Ashley because of her wide knowledge and observations, or Dino who's also the captain in the group, but it's actually Setting Night,''

'' What?!'' Some shouted.

'' Think about it. I'll give you some time. And if you meant who's the smartest in the crew, then...''

'' But of course it's me,'' Bonnie cuts me off.

'' Don't be absurd, I'm the one with the mechanic skills here!''

'' Start a rampage why don't ye!?'' Ashley yells at her crew before they could punch one another.

**_Red: That's controversial. _****_My turn! What's our writing style? I need improvement and I like your style._**

'' Thank you, kindly,''

'' At this rate she's gonna get a daily dose of praises,'' Dino mutters to Antonio.

'' From what I heard, my style always include an interesting event layout and fancied up details. It keeps the originality, but is still somewhat different, in a good way. And my writing always includes grammar problems,'' I laugh.'' Once again to the reader, sorry, I'm a fast typer and you know what happens when you have that trait. A word of advice - try to double check for them grammar mistakes. Also, I like to drag in a few similarities from the environment around me, that way I can easily express some feelings and describe the locations I'm writing about,''


	15. Chapter 15

_**Red: Thanks for the advice! Yes Asha? **_  
_**Asha: *grabs Ratbeard and hugs him tightly* I like him! I'm gonna keep him! *runs away***_

'' What the?!'' Ratbeard yells as the girl suddenly runs away with him.  
**_Red: HEY! PUT THE DANG RAT DOWN! *chases her* _**

'' Hey, wait! That's the...'' Ashley's warning was cut off by a sound of several breaking bottles in the other room.'' Yum cellar...''

'' I ain't cleaning that up,'' Monkey Kind raises his hands to shoulder length.  
**_Caleb: Okay, I guess I can see who wanna ask questions! My little sister does, but she's a mute so me will twanslate for you!_**  
**_Sunny: *little three year old smiles and waves*_**

'' Aw, Oscar's got a new friend,'' Antonio nudges the bear buccaneer. Oscar glares at the boy, but nodes to Sunny with a smile.  
**_Caleb: Okay, she asks how hard each of the classes are on a cale from one to ten!_**  
**_Asha: BUT I WANNA KEEP HIM! _**  
**_Red: YOU CAN'T KEEP PEOPLE! _**  
**_Asha: HE'S NOT A PEOPLE HE'S A RAT!_**  
**_Caleb: I'm sowy for Asha's behavior. She get really hyper._**

'' Ah, it's no biggie,'' Ashley waves a hand. Another crash comes from the artillery room and Ratbeard yelled to watch out for the axes. '' Ok, now it's a biggie. I SWEAR IF I FIND A MESS BACK THERE...!'' She storms out the door.

'' Fangirls these days,'' Dino mutters.

'' You're the one to talk,'' Bonnie answered.

'' Ok, back to the question. You know, it usually depends,'' Antonio begins.'' But perhaps we could make a fair vote? From what I know, swashbuckling can be either easy or difficult, mostly depending if the person is patient and flexible, so I'm giving it a six,''

'' Privateering's requirement is knowledge and a having a good tongue for speeches,'' Dino says.'' If you make one mistake, it could cost ye pretty. I'm giving it a seven,''

'' Not much can handle the spirit energy that lurks around us witchdoctors,'' Sen begins.'' The ones that didn't, most likely went mad or got corrupted. That is why there are less people studying witchcraft than any other class. For that, it is a nine from me,''

'' The musketeer class is first on the list to be overfilled with pirates,'' Mindy says.'' You just need to be flexible and a keen-eye. And I suppose it deserves a three,''

'' Yeah, musketeering is pretty easy,'' Lily adds. Now Oscar had to do a lot of gesture to explain about buccaneers.

''_ Buccaneers depend on brawn and less brain. They attack without strategy. We wear one of the finest armour from all over the Spiral. Apart from that, it might be a bit difficult to get used to Mordecai's brute training, but it will be a five from me,''_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sunny: *smiles and hugs Oscar's leg*_**  
**_Caleb: She says she likes new friends! _**

Oscar looks down at Sunny, he seemed to be a little surprised. The bear nods to her and pats her head.  
**_Sunny: *starts to walk around give everyone hugs*_**

**_Caleb: And she wanna give a nice big hug to everyone!_**

'' Oh!'' Gracie laughs.

'' Hi there, little lady,'' Birgus carefully hugs Sunny back.

'' Um...'' Monkey Kings looks at everyone as the girl hugged him.'' Ok?''

**_Art: I'll get Asha and your friend back. *goes to the artillery room and comes back out with Asha over his shoulder and is dragging Ratbeard by his jacket* All right then, Asha's going to the corner._**  
**_Asha: But I'm 12765 years old! _**

'' Wait,'' Ratbeard stares at Art.'' She is _how old?'' _  
**_Art: And I'm a thousand years older than you, so shut up._ _Anyway, my question is which worlds have you found the most interesting?_**

'' Oh, that's easy,'' Ashley pops up from the artillery room.'' Cool Ranch! I just adore that world, skipping the fact that it almost became my grave...I love the skyway in the evenings and the different people I met there, the culture and history is inspiring...''

'' She likes it just because it's the home world of Zorro's Twin. Not to mention the whole other heroes,'' Dino interrupts.

'' _That..._is not true,'' Ashley disagrees.'' I also like it for it's cheery music and festivals. Ah...'' she sits in a couch.'' That wonderful atmosphere when no trouble is involved. It's almost like a vacation,''


	17. Chapter 17

_**Aerodynamic157:**_ _**Here's one for Wallanda: What made you pick Swashbuckler instead of the other classes? (Aero: She means for the main character.) ...yes. That. Well, gotta go, as my cat is meowing for me to feed him. See ya later!**_

'' Ohhh there are so many reasons!''

'' Better get the Yum ready,'' Birgus says.

'' The first time I created a swashbuckler I felt that...spark. I felt attached to Ashley, she just seemed to perfect, right down to the outfits I have for her. The time I spent questing was mostly with her, and rarely with other classes. A swashbuckler was something that reflected my personality, and soon Ashley became my alter ego. I've been using her design _everywhere,_''

'' Plus, swashbucklers are one of the easiest classes to write about. And we are cool,'' Antonio adds sipping his Yum.

'' And we're also known to have a bigger ego than anyone else. Most of us,'' Ashley turns to the guy.

'' Ok, thank you, guys. Not only that, but the time I started creating the Pirate fan fic I noticed how little swashbucklers are used for a main character...well, that comment doesn't seem valid anymore,''

'' Nope,'' Hawkules agrees.

'' Swashies became pretty popular for the last few months,'' Monkey Kind grins.


	18. Chapter 18

_**DJ-Red:**_ **_Asha: Yay for swashbucklers! _**

'' Yo-HO!'' Every swashbuckler in the crew cries.  
**_Red: *sighs* Okay. My turn I guess. Is Antonio from Valencia... Or is it Valenica? Meh whatever. Oh yeah, I'm asking because I read in one of the chapters that he had a Valencian logo or something like that on his armor._**

'' It's Va-len-cia,'' Ashley laughs.

Antonio sighs.'' Yes, I am Valencian. And that's all I'm going to say,''

'' D'Aww, come on, man!'' Mindy and Lily groan.'' Yer killin' us with the suspense!''

'' I am still not convinced to say anything,''

'' Even if Ashley kisses ye on de lips?'' Sarah siggers.

'' Well...''

'' NO!'' Ashley protests.'' You got one, single kiss before leaving CR, don't expect me to smooch you constantly,''  
**_Art: Hey, where's Caleb and Sunny?_**  
**_Caleb: Arrg! *pops out of a room wearing someone's hat and an eye-patch* Hand us the gold ye landlubbers!_**  
**_Art: Who's "us"?_**  
**_Sunny: *comes out behind Caleb wearing a bandanna and bracelets as she waves a rapier randomly*_**  
**_Caleb: *points a gun randomly at everyone* Where is it? Arrg! _**  
**_Red: *major sweatdrop* Way to offend them guys..._**

'' That's...adorable,'' Dino says with a big smile.

'' Adorable?!'' Ratbeard yells.'' Arr, what sort o' pirate talks like that?''

'' Do you really want me to answer?'' Ashley raises her eyebrow towards the rat.


	19. Chapter 19

_**DJ-Red:** **Caleb: Arr! Be quiet! *smacks Ratbeard on the top of his head* And tell me where the gold is! **_  
_**Sunny: *nods and points the rapier to his nose***_

'' Ow! Why ye little...'' Ratbeard grabbed his sword's hilt.

'' Woah there!'' Bonnie places her hand on the rat's.

'' They are but kids, senior,'' Toro says.'' There is no need for a weapon at their play time,''

'' Play time?!'' Ratbeard roars.'' They insult us pirates and then dare to hit one obnoxiously!''

'' Well then,'' Dino takes a seat on one of the couches.'' I think I have a good guess who's their role-model,'' he looks at Ashley.

The girl seemed confused, her tea was halfway to her lips when she asked.

'' What? Why are ye looking at me?''

_**Red: That's it, I'm leaving. *walks out of the room as another girl runs in* **_  
_**Ebony: AND I'M STAYING! *sides in on he knees with a smile* HELLO MY FRIENDLY NEIBORHOOD TURDS! EBONY IS HERE!**_  
_**Art: *covers his ears* **_

Ashley's eyes widen.'' What the...how the hell did you get on my ship?!

_**Art: _**Ow... I thought you were in jail.**_**_  
_**Ebony: I obviously broke out Artsy! Ooooooh! Hey Um, author and captain ladies!**_  
_**Caleb: Wallanda and Ashley.**_  
_**Ebony: Shut up fat boy. **_  
_**Caleb: Hey!**_  
**_Ebony: How do you think all these pirate people would feel about today's modern music and music videos?  
_**

Ashley blinked.'' Uh...try to imagine a medieval person and a modern person who's showing him a video,''

'' I don't get it,'' Monkey King says.

'' Well,'' She clears her throat.'' I could just go and show you on my smartphone,'' Ashley taps her phone's screen a few times, then sets the sound to a maximum. Suddenly the start of Arianna Grange's '' Break free'' covers the room.

'' Wait, what did the guy mean by...'' Ratbeard was cut off when he saw the video. '' Oh...that,''

'' Just so you know, the background is only special effects,'' Ashley warns them. Then she pauses the song and skips to Chris Brown's '' Don't wake me up''.

'' Wow, that guy could be Fin's Twin with those tattoos,'' Sarah says.

'' What kind of instruments do you people use? They sound...odd,'' Gracie comments.

'' And then he appears in a labyrinth...'' Hawkules looks over everyone's shoulders.'' I do not understand your human magic, captain,''

'' What the heck is wrong with his voice?!'' Gracie says as the guy in the video sings:

_Don't wake me uuuuuuup~ ah...( _his voice gets accompanied by a little tech music)

'' Is that dancing? Geez, I need to give him some lessons,'' Sarah says.

'' Are we done here?'' Ashley looks at Ebony with a raised eyebrow. '' I think that's enough,''


	20. Chapter 20

_**Aerodynamic157: **__**Hey when is Ashley's birthday? (*OPTIONAL! IF ON DEC. 13* Oh! That's my birthday!)**_

'' It's on August 28,'' Ashley grins. '' Hey, ain't Bonnie's birthday on December?''

'' Captain...'' Bonnie sighs.

'' Just before you get in a argument about celebrating b-days,'' I cut her off.'' Let me inform the people that you can read more about my few OCs on Charahub. Link via profile,''

'' Now, what kind of cake do ye want?'' Ratbeard begins the torture.

'' No cake no balloons. I don't like celebrating my...''

'' Just put up Yum Cake, Rat,'' Ashley says.

'' Perhaps the Iron Chef can prepare something?'' Monkey Kind offered.

Bonnie face palms as we all began to thrown in our plans and suggestions.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Antonio Xavier: hey its me once again with another question: will you be doing a chapter on the tower of moo manchu?**_

'' Mmmm...maybe~'' I pull a mischievious grin.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Broncogirl6: **__**Do. Not. Read. The. Fanfiction. Dark. Bane. Factory. I'm warning you. Do not. Ever. You got it? EVER! It totally KILLS my fav for Slugterra and makes me hate Dr. Blakk even more. Don't read it.**_  
_**Laura: She means it! DO NOT! And, by the way, Gracie, I HATE Yum-a-nade!**_  
_**Me: I tricked her into drinking one, and it was not pretty. That's why she drinks Coke and Pepsi.**_

'' You know, when someone says ''Aura, don't do that'' I still end up doing it soooo...'' I google ''Slugterra''. '' Ooo...Now this looks fun!''

'' Let me see!'' Ashley looks over my shoulder.'' Aww yeah! I know what I'll be doing Saturday morning,''

'' Wait, didn't she say there's a fan fic?'' Bonnie says.

'' Oh yeah,'' I search the title and read the summary. MY eyebrows raised pretty high.'' Eerrrrmmm...''

'' Pass. I'm a pirate, but that's just enough to say how brutal the story is,'' Ashley comments.

_**DJ-Red: **__**Cherub: Speacial delivery! *pops out of nowhere and hands over a clipboard with some papers on it* Sign here please. *grabs a large box from behind him and puts It on the floor with a loud plop, grabs a smaller box and puts that on the large box and hands over a recorder* I'll take that! *grabs clipboard and snaps his finger as he disappears***_

Ashley stood there with her hands in the same position when she held the clipboard. She exchanges looks with everyone then takes the recorder.

'' Are those Christmas presents!?'' Lily and Mindy jump up.

'' Shh!'' Sen scolds them.

_**In the Recorder:**_

_**Art: Hmm, is this thing working?**_  
_**Caleb: There is a red dot.**_  
_**Ebony: Let me see! *takes a deep breath as there is a moment of silence* SURPRISE MOTHER FRICKERS! **_

Ashley almost drops the thing. '' This is supposed to be kid-friendly, you son of a...''

'' Ashley!'' Dino's jaw drops.

'' Squid! I was going to say squid!'' she raises her hands hoping for an excuse.

_**Art: Ebony! Ya gonna break their ear drums or something!**_  
_**Ebony: *laughs and starts singing* Baitch does it look like I care? No!**_  
_**Art: Gimme that! *you can hear fighting as he grabs the recorder* Okay then! So I apologize for Ebony, and I apologize if you found that some of your gold is missing... Caleb and Sunny are attracted to shiny things.**_

'' Wait what?'' Sarah frowns.

Ratbeard suddenly walks in.'' Oi, has anyone seen ma blade?''

'' Checked the dryer?'' Ashley recommends, then continues to listen.

_**Caleb: Sowy...**_  
_**Art: Yeah, we'll be returning it as we send the recorder and- WHAT THE! Sunny, why do you have a sword?!**_  
_**Caleb: She says she borrows that from mean smell rat pirate! **_

'' WHAT? Blistering barnacles, those little rascals...''

_**Art: What!? You just can't give 'im a break can ya! Give me that! *you can hear running and several glasses breaking***_  
_**Caleb: Opps, oh miss Wallanda! If you could chose a voice actor for Ashely who would it be?**_

'' I honestly couldn't think of anyone besides me. Seriously, if you meant a celeb, then I'll have to get back to you on that,''

_**Ebony: And where the Marleybone chapter? And Mooshu? And Valencia? WHY YOU KNOW BRING IN DA PHULE!**_

'' I'm planning a Marleybone chapter...Mooshu- nnnnot so much. Valencia? I can never get around to it,'' I giggle.'' Gimme a break, school is on ma back for these past months. Since the holidays are close, I think you'll get a bunch of chapters. Patience is a virtue,''

_**Random girl: Phule? Where's Cousin Phule?**_  
_**Caleb: Nowhere miss Rosabella, Ebony just forgot her pills again and is yelling again.**_  
_**Rosabella: Aww. Is that a recorder? *hear shuffling and the recorder being picked up* Hello people who will be hearing this! I'm Raabella and I'm a clockwork, but the nice kind! **_  
_**Caleb: I thought all clockies were evil?**_  
_**Rosabella: Well, I'm not evil!**_  
_**Art: Guys this is turning out to be a lot longer than intended soooo let's put the gold in the big box and Dungbeard's sword in the other box. **_  
_**Ebony:HAHAHAAHA! Dungbeard! Ha! Good one!**_  
_**Art: *sighs and recording stops***_

'' Dungbeard!? I took a shower yesterday, for Pete's sake!'' Rat notices Torro covering a smile. '' What's so funny?''

'' It is simply amazing what young children are capable of these days,''

'' Hear hear,'' Ashley says.'' Okay, come on everyone, retrieve your pouches. Ah, and here's your sword,'' she lifts the ship-like hilt sword and hands it to the rat.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Broncogirl6:**_ _**Laura: Hey, sis!**_  
_**Me: Not now! I'm going to- HOLY TIGER CLAWS! WHERE DID YOU GET A TRIFORCE!?**_  
_**Laura: Uh... It was in a treehouse?**_  
_**Me: -face palm- Ok, that is PRETTY ironic, since I was going to ask a question about Link. Now that he is in Shadows of the Past, will he appear in the Q&amp;A? Now, Laura, how did you get to Hyrule?**_  
_**Laura: I asked that kid that sent Ashley there!**_  
_**Me: How long were you there?**_  
_**Laura: Half a year, but only a minute in the Spiral. Hey, Antonio? Do you like Ashley?**_  
_**Me: Don't...**_  
_**Laura: And Dino? Do you like Portia?**_  
_**Me: Just give me the Triforce.**_  
_**Laura: Never! -runs away with Triforce-**_  
_**Me: GET BACK HERE!**_  
_**-recording ends-**_

As the shimering sound ended all of us sat in deep silence. Then Sen breaks it:

'' Carloooos!'' the fox suddenly disapears.

'' Dang, that kid's gonna get one heck of a spank,'' Mindy raised her eyebrow in concern.

'' About Link,'' I rub my chin.'' Well, technically TAOAH is the root of all the upcoming crossovers, I guess I could bring him in the room...'' Ashley looks at me with wide eyes.'' But first, let's get the questions out of the way,''

Antonio jumps up.'' I _love _her!'' he grins. '' But we're kinda having a hard time...''

Ashley facepalmed.'' Ah, boys~'' she glimpses at me and giggles.'' Ok, and what about Dino?''

The privateer blushes and starts to mutter something, he then shakes it all away and replies.'' I barely know her!''

'' Tehee,'' The twins snigger.'' Aww, you look so cute when you blush!''

Dino crosses his hands.'' Shut up...Can we get on with Link _now?'' _

'' Eh, why not,'' I snap my fingers and a few sparks shot out of them. With a little tornado of glitter, Link appears almost crashing onto the coffee table. His blue eyes were wide as ever and he seemed alarmed and unaware of where he is. The firts thing he sees is Subodai, leaning against the couch near Ashley.

'' Wow!'' Ashley yells when the elf attacks with his sword. He jumped past her with a cry, going for the horse with a vertical slash. Subodai draws his own sword, his face tilted in anger and thurst for a good battle. Before the two could clash, Ashley grabs a shield from Dino and separates them by raising it between them. She felt both weapons on the surface, pausing for a sec.

'' Will you guys chill?!''

'' Ashley?'' Link looked under the shield to see his partner. He slowly walks away, giving her space.

'' Hi, again,'' she smirks.

'' Ashley...'' he breathes.'' Wha...why are you with a Horse Head?!''

'' What did you call me?!'' Subodai raged.

'' You don't even know what that is!'' Ashley shot at him, trying to stop him from aproaching Link.'' Yeah...Link, this is my crewmate - Subodai. He's not a Horse Head, just a Mongolian horse...plus, he's kinda my bodyguard along with Birgus over there,'' she points to the crab. As Link saw him, he took another step back, then scans the entire room.

'' So this is your crew...I thought you were using methafors to describe them,''

Ashley shrugs and turns to me.'' How did you manage...?''

'' I used my fan fiction powers,'' I grin and raise my sparkling hands.'' hehe...by the way, Link. Aren't ye missing something?''

'' I...'' Link blinks at me.'' Yes. One of the Triforces are missing. Some sort of girl-pirate broke into Hyrule castle and managed to rip it off Zelda,''

'' Aren't the Triforces supposed to be like...untouchable?''

'' Besides magic,'' Link correncts her.

'' Oh. Right. Magic confuses me sometimes. And that pirate girl is actually one of my fans, so...''

'' I can see where she gets her bravery from,''

Ashley smiles modestly.'' Sorry...let's just try and get it back, k? I think I know which is her ship,''


	24. Chapter 24

**_bogy345: _**_**Hello Ashley! **_  
_**So I was wondering... If Ratbeard intoxicated and poisoned his own crew (even though it was an accident) how did you trust him enough to become a cook?**_

'' Well, it was hard, believe me. He had a hard time earning our trust on the ship and that includes cooking. I found out about Rat's cooking abilities when Sarah found fresh, cream-filled buns in the kitchen. When Rat admitted it was he who made them, she hilariously tried to spit them out,'' Ashley giggled looking at the mouse. '' It took a _looong _time for us to calm her down. So, after that I sometimes came down to see what else he can whip up, thus becoming our cook,''

'' The gal even taught him a few recipes!'' Birgus added, making Ashley rub the back of her neck. '' There's these glazed donuts, pizza, as she describes to be _''A delicacy among many people on earth. Especially the teens.'', _lasagna._..''_

_'' _And I still have no idea how to thank ye, captain,'' Ratbeard said.

'' Just try not to poison her out of all that happiness,''

'' Oi, don't forget I have those emergency hidden antidotes,'' Ashley cuts Sarah off.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Jack fenning: **__**This is for Sarah and Bonnie: when you girls were younger did your class trainers Morgan and Fish Eye ever spank you or discipline you for doing something bad?**_

'' Well, there was this one time when me and the boys wanted to pull a prank on Avery,'' Bonnie remembered.'' It ended with _me _getting caught and scrubbing his office, because apparently Avery was away and Fish Eye was looking after his treasures,''

'' What did you do?!'' Mindy and Lily looked surprised.

'' You know...bad guano...''

'' Ughh!'' The whole room went.

'' And LaFitte usually looks like a kind-hearted teacher, but she is very strict all the same,'' Sarah began.'' She wanted to make sure I get all the poses and thrusts right and I even had to practice till 5 A.M. on a routine once. Plus, when she gives a test and students get to face her, Morgan doesn't hold back. You come out of the hall with bruises and cuts if you do it bad enough,''

'' Oh yeah!'' Ashley flinched.'' I remember. Yesh, it took two weeks till my skin was clear of bruises,''


	26. Chapter 26

Link and Ashley walk into the meeting room, exhausted.

'' Wow, what happened to ye?'' Ratbeard raises his eyebrow.

'' Everytime we tracked down the Twin X's ship, it kept disappearing,'' Ashley sighed and fell onto the couch.'' Witchdoctors...Well, at least Link got a view of the Spiral,''

Suddenly a box appears near Link.

_**Broncogirl6: **__**Laura: Delivery! Here's a package! -has a box with her and a recording, then notices Link- oh, god! -teleports-**_

'' That was...um?'' the elf looked at us. Sen catches the recorder, which was accidentally thrown in the air by Laura, and pressed the red button.  
_**-recording-**_  
_**\- Sonic Boom theme song is playing in background-**_

Ashley suddenly grabs the recorder and pauses it, then looks at everyone with a ironic grin.

'' What a coincidence, just yesterday I was watching the game walkthrough on Wall's PC,''

'' Are you serious?'' My eyes boringly narrow.'' Do you know how horrible that game is? I hate what they did to Knuckles. I'm just hoping the series is better,''

'' Bet it is,'' Ashley presses the recorder to continue.  
_**Me: LAURA! TURN THAT JUNK TV SHOW OFF!**_

'' Well then...'' the swashe's eyebrows raise.  
_**Laura: But I wanna watch 'Eggheads'!**_  
_**Me: SHUT IT OFF!**_  
_**-Sonic Boom song stops-**_  
_**Me: Thank you. Link, I am so sorry about the Triforce. Laura likes shiny things. I've put it in the box.**_  
_**Laura: I want it back!**_  
_**Me: No! Bad Laura! Okay, here's a question: Ashley, you are trapped in the Dark Bane Factory. What would you do?**_

Link dug into the box, pulling out the Triforce of Wisdom. It's light shined brightly through the room.

'' Now that that's done...My answer: I would totally freak. In a bad way,''  
_**Laura: Oh! I dare Antonio to kiss Ashley! And Dino to kiss Portia!**_

Antonio points a finger at the privateer and swashbuckler.'' It was a dare!''

'' I didn't hear the word ''dare'' in the sentence about me and Portia, so I son't have to do it against my will,'' Dino smiles, turning red.

'' Oh, dude, that's not fair!'' Ashley frowns at Dino, then glimpses at Antonio, who had a wide smile.'' No. I refuse! You got one kiss, man, ONE!''  
_**Me: SHUT THE HELL UP, LAURA! -glass shatters in the background- WHY DID YOU STEAL LINK'S SWORD, TOO?!**_  
_**-recording ends-**_

While keeping Antonio away, Ashley was surprised that their voices cut off. Holding and outstretched hand on Antonio's forehead, she asked.

'' Wait, what did she say?'' she looked at Link, who was looking over his shoulder, only to see that only the shield was left.

'' How did...when?!''

'' Maybe when she teleported out of here?'' Sarah suggested. Ashley facepalmed and pushed her lover away.

'' Chill, ok?'' she then rubbed between her eyes, then raises her hands to shoulder level.'' Nope, forget it. I am not gonna go through that again. I'm just gonna sit here,'' she sat back to the couch.'' And wait _patiently,_ till Portia manages to get a hold of her sis,''

'' What?!'' Link shouted in outrage.'' Ashley, she's got the Master Sword! And...''

'' Coffee or tea?'' the swashbuckler asks taking a pot of coffee from Birgus. Link stared at her for quite awhile, then sat between her and me.

'' White coffee, if you can,''


	27. Chapter 27

_**Aerodynamic157:**_ **_Hullo! new question, and my cat is sittiong on my lap, so thee might be typos._**  
**_Are you a cat person or dog person?_**  
**_Anyways, gutta run, or my dog woin't stop barking. *le sigh*_**

'' Dog,'' Dino replies.

'' Dog,'' says the twins

'' Cat,'' says Setting Night.

'' _Cat,_'' gestures Oscar.

'' Cat,'' Antonio agrees.

''...Both,'' Ashley grins.'' No really, I can't pick,''

**_Broncogirl6:_** _**-recording lands on Link's head-**_

Link spits out his coffee. '' What the?!'' while he whipped off his mouth, I pick up the recorder.

'' That was fast,'' Monkey King comments.  
_**-recording-**_  
_**Me: Link, I am sorry that you have to wear Laura's Witchdocter clothes. She stole yours.**_

'' What...'' he looks down at his outfit.'' Oh, COME ON!'' Ashley snorted and fell off the couch laughing uncontrollably.

'' Jesus Christ, haHA! Ahh, sorry pal, but this is too good!''  
_**-meanwhile-**_  
_**Laura: -is chopping Blakk's goons like a boss with Master Sword and wearing Link's clothes- HELL, YEA! WHOOT!**_  
_**-at my ship-**_  
_**Me: Anyways... This just occurred to me. How does Link look in Laura's clothes? Send me a photo. Two: I just remembered chap 31. If we're in TAOAH, can we be in the Q&amp;A? Three: Can you NOT add Laura to the Q&amp;A? I'm sure Link will pretty much have a heart attack or something like that. Peace!**_  
_**-Sonic Boom suddenly turns one with Laura as Sticks-**_  
_**Sticks: WHERE AM I?! -is on ship-**_  
_**Me: LAURA! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SWITCHING WITH STICKS IN SONIC BOOM?!**_  
_**-recording ends-**_

Ashley wipes off a tear.'' Wallanda, let me borrow your phone for a sec,'' she takes a quick picture of a not-so-amused Link and sends it to the X'.

'' He looks like he's wearing nighties,'' she said.

'' Gee, thanks,'' Link mutters.'' Seriously, that girl is worse than Zant,''

'' Yeeaaah, but not as creepy, luckily. Oh, and Portia, technically, you _are _in the Q&amp;A...'' Ashley looks at Link.

'' What?'' he says, crossing his hands. The swashbuckler smiles.

'' We really need to get your old clothes back. And I think I know how,''

'' _Trick_ or _Treat_?'' Bonnie asks.

'' Trick. Totally trick. Say Gracie, is that portal gun ready?''

'' Um, yes?'' the dog replies unwillingly.

'' Good, we'll need it. Sen, would you mind teleporting us to that Sonic Boom universe Laura's in?''

Sen sights.'' I'll get the chalk,''


	28. Chapter 28

_**DJ-Red: **__**Cherub: Dear gods, what did they send you! *he pops down a large box and sighs* It's like I'm carrying a mall or something! Oh yeah, delivery for-**_  
_**Random Clockwork girl: *jumps out from the box with a large mallet in hand***_  
_**HELLO PIRATES! **_  
_**Cherub: AHHHH! *faints and falls to the ground***_  
_**Clockwork: Oopsy, hey Caleb! Leon fainted again!**_

'' The hell?!'' Antonio shouts everyone's minds.

_**Caleb: *pops out of the box with Sunny and another boy and girl* Well now how are we gonna go home!**_

_**Boy: I'll call the Doctor and see if he can stop by.**_

'' Um...'' Gracie interrupts.'' You know, the is Scratch for that job...''

'' Grace...I don't think that's what he meant,'' I whisper.  
_**Sunny: *waves and holds up a sign that says 'Merry Chirstmas'***_  
_**Clockwork: Oh yeah, we brought you a present everyone! *points to the box* A box!**_

''...''

'' I be your pardon?'' Toro shakes his head, confused as the others.  
_**Girl: Um, I think we have to- *heard a ding from the box and pokes her head in* Hey the elevator is open! I'm gonna go to the food court and see if they're done with the treats! **_  
_**Boy: Okay sis! Yeah the box is a lot bigger on the inside than on the outside!**_  
_**Clockwork: Yas! There's a food court, about a dozen clothing stores, five electronic stores and ten jewelery stores! **_

Ashley's jaw drops.'' No way!'' she looks inside the box, then turns to us.'' Ohoo, this is gonna be fun! Geronimo!'' she shouts while jumping into the box and to everyone's surprise, it slowly faded till a loud _thunk _was heard, meaning she landed somewhere. Dino, Oscar, Mindy, Lily, Sen, Antonio and the crew rushed to look what happened and saw Ashley standing near a control system, around which were dozens of doorways.

'' Is this fantastic or what?!'' she shouted up to them.

_**Caleb: Just a little something for you guys! Sorry it couldn't be more though.**_

'' Are you kidding?'' Lily looks at Caleb like he just lost his marbles, then she and her sister joined Ashley.

'' This is...impossible,'' Gracie mutters, looking down at the bunch.

'' Tell that to The Doctor,'' I say in a British accent.

_**Girl: I'm back! *pops back up with a basket full of baggies with gold fudge* I have the ambrosia!**_  
_**Clockwork: YAs! It looks like chocolate but tastes like the food you're craving and comes with all the nutrients! And the kids have to ask the rat man a few questions! *looks at Ratbeard* I recommend that you start running now.**_  
_**Boy: Nope. GET HIM!**_  
_***Caleb, the boy and girl tackle Ratbeard and begin asking questions***_  
_**Caleb: Why do you have an eyepatch?**_  
_**Boy: Did you lose you're eye?**_  
_**Girl: Is it all bloody? **_

'' Ye wanna find out?'' Ratbeard said lying on the floor. He raises up his eyepach to reveal the empty hole where once an eye was.

'' Oh dude, that's creepy,'' Ashley pops up from the box's edge.'' Antonio, could you help me out?''  
_**Boy: Why do you have a pegleg?**_  
_**Caleb: Was it chopped of?**_

'' Yes. Take a wild guess by whom,'' Ratbeard grumbled.

_**Girl: Why do you have a big nose?**_

'' My nose isn't big!''

'' Yes, it is,'' Sarah objected.

_**Boy: Where are you from?**_

'' Port Regal! I was born and raised ther',''

_**Caleb: Does it bother you that Sunny almost bedazzled your sword?**_

'' I..!Err...actually, not really,''

'' Hey,'' I turn to the boys that were eating the ambrosia.'' Isn't that stuff _bad _for mortals?'' they suddenly look at her with full mouths. Ashley takes the bag from them and check the cover.

'' It says here that the ''burning'' heavenly ingredient is 90% reduced in these,'' Ashley takes a bite of the golden fudge.'' Still good though,'' the guys suddenly let out a breath of relief.

'' Hey, Link,'' Ashley turns to the elf and throws him the fudge.

_**Sunny: *as they asked questions she goes back in the box as you heard several door slamming before she comes back up with clothes looking similar to Link's old ones as she walks up to him and holds them up***_

Link's jaw stayed open, with the ambrosia halfway to his mouth. His elfish ears raise up as he realizes what the girl was giving him. He blinks at Sunny with his blue eyes, then takes the clothes and gently pats her head.

'' Thank you. Um, is there a changing room somewhere?''

'' This way, mate,'' Monkey King waves for him to follow.

_**Clockwork: Uh, I expected her to be the first one to tackle the rat since she says he's her favorite.**_

_**Sunny: *shrugs and runs over to Ashley and hugs her with a large smile***_

'' Aww haha,'' Ashley hugs her back, then raises her up in the air and places Sunny on her lap.'' Such a sweet girl,''

'' I can't believe you guys just combined two of my favorite franchises today.'' I laugh.'' I'm not even sure how to repay you...especially with the box,''

Antonio's voice comes down from it.'' Hey, what does this do?'' a light flashed shortly.'' Oh COOL!''

'' Did you just redesigned the main floor?!'' Dino shouts. After some silence he adds.'' I kinda like the Aquilan columns...and the round things...''

'' That does it!'' Gracie walks away from the box.'' My mind is officially blown,''


	29. Chapter 29

_**Aerodynamic157 :**__**Rrrrage! When are you going to update the next instalment? (Sorry, kinda worried tgat you forgot to update) It's been, like FOREVER since you last update! About 1-2 months! (Ae: Geeze, not quite that long, but still, please update.) -Aerodynamic157 Out-**_

'' Has it really been that long?'' I made an innocent face.'' Well I had trouble with the language corrector, then school was on my back for two weeks till the holiday vacation, soooo...Ha, don't worry. I'm getting ready to let out a MB chapter, so hold on to your elf hats!''

Link cleared his throat.

'' No pun intended,'' I add.

_**DJ-Red:**_ _**Clockwork: Blown? YOUR BRAIN EXPLODED!? *grabs Gracie* DO YOU REMEMBER WHERE YOU'RE FROM? WHAT'S YOU'RE FULL NAME? HOW MANY FINGERS MANY I HOLDING? *she holds up four fingers* **_

'' Four,'' Gracie sighed.'' I guess I'm simply...baffled by this _present _you have brought,''

_**Caleb: Oh gosh.**_

_***a blue box pops up and a girl pokes her head out of it***_

_**Boy: Hey it's Angel!**_

_**Angel: Y-yeah, l-lets go be-before the Do-Doctor finds out that I-I s-stole the T-Tardis. Come on. Wait, Caleb? **_

_**Caleb: Yes?**_

_**Angel: What are you, Ares and Adia doing on a rat?**_

'' Wait,'' Ashley's eyes widened.'' WHAT are your names?!'' her jaw flew open. Subodai had to hit her by the chin to close it up.

_**Adia(girl): Asking him question! Oh, where did you learn how to cook?**_

'' Do you know how much time I spent alone in the sewers? A rat had to learn something to survive, ye know,''

_**Ares(boy): *pulls on Ratbeard tail* Did you know that some people eat rat stew? My big brother does!**_

'' YEOW! Grr...'' Rat's eyes flickered at the boy.'' Yeah?! Well I'm gonna make flesh stew outta you!''

'' Not on this ship you're not!'' Ashley objected.

_**Caleb: Is your name really Ratbeard? Or is that just a nickname?**_

'' _Beard _is actually a last name,''

_**Angel: H-hey w-why is S-Sunny not a-asking question?**_

_**Sunny: *shrugs and looks into the box***_

_**Caleb: Sunny says there's a pool in there and Venus and Cupid are in there...Wait what?**_

'' I second that question,'' Sarah says looking down at the box.

_**Venus: *she climbs out of the box and sighs* Finally! Now I can do some work here! Cupid?**_

_**Cupid: Coming. *he pops up from the box and looks around* V-Venus? There's a l-lot of g-girls h-here.. *hides back in the box***_

_**Venus: Stop being shy and come here! *she sighs* God of love gets nervous around girls, unbelievable! **_

'' Actually, it's a bit cute,'' Bonnie mutters to Ashley. Both of them giggle.

'' Boys...'' the swashbuckler says.

_**Cupid: O-okay... *as he came out of the box he looked around* W-which part o-of the Spiral are we?**_

_**Venus: Is this place anywhere near Wizard City?**_

_**Clockwork: Stupid stowaways! This is at least four hours away from Wizard City!**_

_**Angel: EVERYONE JUST GET IN THE DANG BOX! *grabs Caleb, Ares and Adia and pushes the clockwork into the Tardis* Venus and Cupid I'm coming back and taking you to Wizard City after I drop of these four! If you cause any trouble I'm bringing Ebony so she can SMASH YOU WITH HER HAMMER! Oh and Sunny can stay since she's been good. *she closes the door and the box disappears***_

_**Venus:... Okay ... She turned pretty scary... Hey! Sunny gets to stay?**_

_**Cupid: S-she's just s-siting in t-that g-girls lap...**_

_**Venus: I don't care! Not fair! I'm going to the Jared! *she jumps in the box as you hear a thump and a door slamming* **_

_**Cupid:... *he looks around nervously as his wings also twitch nervously* S-so... W-what's it like b-being p-pirates?**_

'' Interesting,'' Ashley replies.

'' Fun,'' the twins add.

'' It kinda depends. Some like to rob for a living, others go bounty hunting, and some, like Ashley over here,'' Dino nods to her.'' Just spends their time helping people in need. Pirates aren't all bad,'' he shrugs.

'' Aye, most of us look threatening, but half of them wouldn't harm a fly. Remember that incident with Scratch?'' Sarah explains.

'' I apologized many times already,'' Scratch rattles.


	30. Chapter 30

_**DJ-Red:**_ _**Cherub: *he rubs his eyes and looks around* How long was I out? *screams as the Tardis almost lands on him* **_

'' Ooo...''El Toro said apologetically.'' That person is a having a hard day...''

_**Angel: Oops, did I land on someone... Again? *looks out of the Tardis and waves* Just here for Venus and Cupid... **_  
_**Cupid: O-okay, bye e-everyone... *waves around shyly and runs into the Tardis***_  
_**Venus: Oh are we leaving? Wait I need to ask something! *she looks around angrily* Which one of you tampered with my love match list, because now I have pairings that shouldn't even be on here! I mean Ashely and Antonio aren't even due til summer and Dino and Portia aren't due til a year and a half and then there are pairings that don't even belong here! I mean I don't even want to mention them! **_

Ashley's mouth flew wide open, along with Dino's. They both exchanged looks then instantly turn to Antonio. The swashbuckler flinches and raises his hands in defense.

'' Hey, don't look at me! I didn't even know such a thing existed!'' but he didn't need to prove his innocence. As we all know, Ashley's senses are pretty sharp, so while Dino kept calling Antonio a liar, the girl turned to Mindy and Lily. The twins seemed oddly calm with this situation.

'' What?'' Ashley got up. '' What? we didn't do it! Why does everyone think we make most pranks around here?''

'' Because you do,'' Ashley said cracking her knuckles.'' You know, I _am _a swashbuckler, but that doesn't mean I didn't sign up for some side-training with Mordecai,'' The twins' eyes widened. Their expressions said enough.

'' Aw crap...''Lily said and jumped over the sofa with her sister, running to the other room. Ashley rushed behind them, red with anger.

'' C-can I see that list?'' Antonio asks, but Sen pinches him.'' Ow, I just wanted to correct the trouble those two have done!'' But after that Ashley returned.

'' That was fast,'' Bonnie said.

'' Aye, I asked Carlos to send them to Gannondor's lair, version 2014,'' Ashley replied.'' People, this is why you don't wanna make me mad,''

'' I'll say,'' Link commented returning with his new clothes. He catches a short glimps of the love list and turns to the crew.'' Who's Ruto?''

'' Short answer: A zora,'' Ashley said sitting back in her sofa, crossing her legs on the coffee table.'' I'm surprised Mindy and Lily even knew what zoras are,''

_**Angel: *sighs* let it go Venus... Let's go. You too Sunny, it's time to celebrate your sister's **_  
_**sister's 1500th birthday!**_  
_**Sunny: *nods and hugs Ashely before waving at everyone and skips into the Tardis***_  
_**Angel: Okay, um so Happy New Years and I apologize for bothering you guys so much... And apologize in case Sunny steals something again..**_

'' Happy holidays to ye too,'' Ratbeard barked.

'' Eh, don't worry about it. It was fun,'' Sarah smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

Ashley covered up her mouth, yawning.

'' I'm bored,'' Antonio announced.

'' We all are, thank you very much,'' Lily shots back. Ashley forced her head off her gloved hands and looked at them with a sleepy gaze.

'' Welp, since we're here,'' she picked up a box to her feet. Before she could start reading the attached letter, Dino outstretched a hand and asked Antonio for the leftover ambrosia.

**_Antonio Xavier:_** **So Bonnie how was your birthday? I know it was about a month ago but I got you a pearl handled peace maker of your very own as a present, it's in the box that came with this letter.**

'' Ah, it was pretty nice,'' Bonnie shrugged.'' Wait...a piecemaker?'' Her captain took out the pearl-handed gun.

'' Huh, not bad,''

'' Not bad?!'' Mindy yelled and stretched over the table to Ashley.'' Are ye nuts, these were only made six in the entire Spiral!''

'' Yeah, and you both have one, so it's a total three,'' Dino commented, throwing an ambrosia piece in the air and catching it in his mouth. Bonnie held up the new gun, examined it, then pointed near Toro. The bull realized she was aiming at him only when the bullet pierced through the wall next to him.

'' Santa Maria, watch that thing!'' Toro shouted in outrage.


	32. Chapter 32

'' Back!'' I announce to the characters. They were having lunch and Sen threw me a mandarin. Peeling it off and slumping in the usual couch next to Link, Ashley asked:

'' Where have you been, you missed one heck of a spar today,''

'' School, tests...'' I roll my eyes and eat a slice of the mandarin.'' Are the twins back yet?''

'' No,'' Ashley replied, but after that - a cloud popped near Setting Night, revealing Lily and Mindy - hugging each other out of horror. '' Now they are,''

'' How was the tour?'' Link raised his eyebrow at the girls. The twins looked at him, their expressions frozen.

'' S-so t-that's t-t-the King of Darkness,'' Lily turned to Ashley.'' You...you made him sound like a total joke!''

'' While in reality he's a massive demon that crushes whole kingdoms...holy crap...'' Mindy finally let go of her sister. '' And I thought we were crazy,''

'' Nope, I am totally crazier, considering how I talk to gods and demons,'' Ashley said it like it was another casual argument.'' Hey, you asked for it, you know that my bad side is unforgivable,''

'' That reminds me,'' Link turns to the swashbuckler.'' How _does _Ganon look in that...2014 version?'' At that, me and Ashley exchange looks, then I reply:

'' You'll find out at Game Night. I'll bring Hyrule Warriors to answer that question... Oh, hello!''

_**DJ-Red:**_ _**Girl Elf: Hello pirates! I'm Selia and I'm delivering a package in place of Leon the Cherub! He's been traumatized from his last delivery. Something to do with a hyper clockwork and a time machine almost smashing him. *places a video camera on a table and smiles* Have a nice day, pirates!**_

'' Hm, something new this time,'' Ashley picked up the camera, but Gracie snatches it immediately.

'' Remarkable!'' she said analyzing the screen and buttons. Before she could press anything, her captain takes the camera back.

'' Wait till we see the message, then you can tinker, k?''  
_**In the Video:**_

_**Cupid: OW! VENUS! MOTHER!**_

_**Woman: EROS! HIMEROS! PUT YOUR BROTHER DOWN NOW!**_

'' Oh, now that's just sad,'' Mindy says.

_**Venus: Aphrodite, could you please hush so I may talk. Hello pirates, I'd like to ask you if I left a white heart shaped diamond. **_

_**Aphrodite: oh yes, we need that for Valentine's Day. It has the source of love and we'd rather not leave that with you...**_

_**Venus: Yes, ESPECIALLY with the twins there! What made you think that Jack and Bunnymund were a good match!? How did you even know about them, THEY LIVE IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT UNIVERSE!? And you got Cupid on some fan girls' radar while messing with that in progress.**_

_**Group of girls: CUPID! GIRLS ITS CUPID! *girls screaming***_

_**Cupid: AHHH! STAY WAY! GIRLS ARE SCARY!**_

_***The video stops here***_

'' Good Lord,'' Ashley mutters.'' I feel bad for that guy. Fangirls aren't exactly sane after The Beetles generation,''

'' You do realize you're one of them, right?'' I turn to her.

'' At least I don't go running around Percy Jackson like a clown on a unicycle, juggling makeup stuff and pursing my lips. Ok, I'm gonna go from A to Z: _Heart shaped diamond _?''

'' Oi, don't look at us,'' the twins raise their hands in defense. Mindy adds. '' I swear on our grandpa's kilt that we have nothing to do with it,''

''...Why did you swear on that particular thing?'' Dino turns to them.

'' Well, it's a funny story...'' Lily began, but was cut off by Sarah.

'' Never mind, I don't want to know. So who _did_ take the diamond?'' Everyone taught in silence, then Subodai offered:

'' What about that girl, Laura?'' Ashley suddenly turned pale.

'' Uh...we'll deal with her later. And how did you tow know about Jack and Bunnymund?!''

'' Christmas movie, remember?'' the twin's simultaneously answered.

_**Cupid: AH! *runs in with his clothes ripped and several kiss marks on his face* W-why did you mess with t-t-the list!? Where is it anyway!? Do you still-still-still... Nighty night.. *faints***_

**_''_** Hey?'' Ashley leaned down to the guy.'' Hellooo, you ok, mate?''

'' I can't believe we made so much happen with only one pen and a piece of paper,'' Mindy said in a serious tone, but her expression soon shifted and a wide smile appeared. Both of the twins started laughing.

'' You're officially insane on _my _list,'' Antonio turned to the girls and approached Ashley to help her with Cupid.

'' Ah hah hah aw come on!'' they managed.'' It was FUN!''

'' GANONDORF!'' Link suddenly shouted, jumping up on the couch (almost knocking me off) with his sword drawn. The twins' faces shifted from confusion to fear as they cried and hid under the sofa. But instead of a battle shout, Link sniggers and lowers his sword.

'' Got ye,'' the elf slumped back into his seat.

'' Thanks, Link,'' Ashley turned to the elf with a smile.

* * *

_**TheDiamondWriter: Captain Elizabeth Rose: That movie thing was amazing!**_  
_**Savannah Rose: Believe me, Paddington is an amazing family movie...**_  
_**King Julien: Uh, Savage, who are those freaks?**_  
_**Savannah: Oh, hello there Ashley. Sorry about Julien. He calls everyone freaks if he doesn't know them.**_

Ashley makes a slow, curious nod to Julien. '' I'll keep that in mind,''

'' Wait, who's that adorable little kitty?'' Antonio asks. Ashley just noticed the creature, too.  
_**P*** in Boots: Señora Savannah, is that the Ashley Holystone you've been telling me about?**_  
_**Savannah: Mhm. So here are our questions:**_  
_**1\. What is your fav. movie?**_

'' You're lucky we have movie nights since that mall-box came in. I have tons of favourites, but I'm gonna go with James Cameron's Avatar,''

'' Mine would be The Hunger Games,'' Dino shrugs.

'' The Lone Ranger, hands down!'' The twins shout.

'' Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron,'' Sen says.

'' Hmm...I suppose the Mask of Zorro was good,'' Antonio replied unsure. '' Or Treasure Planet,''

'' _Brother bear,'' _Oscar gestures.  
_**2\. What is your fav. book? (Mine is Sherlock Holmes)**_  
_**Natalie Blake: Don't you mean Sherlock Bones? Cause it would be ironic due to your mysteries in Marleybone...**_  
_**Savannah: Hm? No I don't mean-**_  
_**Mia and Michael come in yelling at each other.**_  
_**P*** in Boots: Shall we, Julien?**_  
_**King Julien: Let's shall.**_  
_**P*** and Julien start throwing fruit at Mia and Michael.**_  
_**Elizabeth: "Mr. Brown, how very ru-" Oh no! Don't-**_  
_**Julien and P*** accidentally throw fruit at Antonio.**_  
_**Michael: Grr...**_  
_**P*** does his 'Look'.**_  
_**Mia: Aww, I can't cast a Cyclops at a cute kitten...**_  
_**P*** in Boots: What can I say? I'm a cute and bad kitty...**_

_**'' **_OH, you don't say?!'' Antonio jumps from his spot, wiping off the fruit substance with one hand and drawing his cutlass with the other.

'' I recommend you make like a real cat and high-tail outta here,'' Lily mutters.

'' Before you go cutting off his fur, could you at least answer...'' Ashley began.

'' Ranger's apprentice,'' Antonio says before storming at the cat.

'' The Three musketeers,'' Ashley shrugged and tried to not pay attention at their brawl.

'' Harry Potter series,'' the twins grinned.'' It's obvious enough why, right?''

'' The Wolf Hour,'' Dino says.

'' _Eragon_,'' replies Oscar.

'' Names and Numerology,'' ends Sen.


	33. Chapter 33

_**TheDiamondWriter: **__**P*** In Boots: I was getting ready to leave anyway. I have duties to protect San Lorenzo. **_  
_**King Julien: Duties...**_

'' Let me guess, there's someone stealing milk?'' Mindy grins. Ashley clears her throat, as a sign for the twins to not take things too far...again.  
_**Julien chuckles. Mia and Michael chase a Minion.**_  
_**Stephanie Windlass: Let me guess... you brought the Minions to life just like Ring-tail...**_  
_**Michael: Um... maybe?**_

'' Which Ring-tail?'' I ask.

'' The only Ring-tail I know is Sly Cooper,'' the swashbuckler giggles.  
_**P*** In Boots: Also, Antonio, El Toro, your fighting skills are remarkable.**_

Antonio was back in his chair, tending to the cat scratches he got. '' Uh-huh,'' he muttered.

'' I can say the same for you, my little furry amigo,'' Toro bowed to the cat.  
_**Dulcinea: Like the book says, "Do good with strenght and happiness will be like your swords' lenght"**_  
_**Anna LifeBlade: Nobody uses that anymore... except maybe the Professor...**_  
_**Savannah: Ehem... you know he's a secret to others... right? Like someone who we saved somewhere from the Armada?**_  
_**Anna chases a Sonic Spring and then she giggles with a nervous laugh.**_  
_**Elizabeth: Um, too much hints, Savy. Well bye Ashley!**_

Ashley stares at her new friends as they go through the door, then raises hand for a farewell. '' It was nice having you, lot,''

* * *

**_DJ-Red: __Eros and Himeros: AHHH! FANGIRLS STAY AWAY! *the both come crashing though the doors and slam them closed*_**

_**Eros: Dear gods! That one almost ripped off my arm!**_  
_**Himeros: Now I see why Cupid's afraid of girls... But that one redhead was cute... Oh hello!**_

'' Nice of you to run in,'' Dino crosses his hands and leans to the fireplace.

_**Eros: Hi! Where's Cupid? **_  
_**Himeros: Yeah, and where's our love list? Mother sometimes for gets things when she's mad and she probably left the list.**_

Ashley waves to them. Instead of sitting on the sofa, she, Link and me were waiting for Cupid to awake.

'' Honestly, I cannot believe that a simple bunch of girls could do such things,'' Link said, turning to the newcomers.

'' Not girls,'' I say.'' _Fan_girls,''

'' Is there a difference?''

'' Do we really need to answer that?''

'' One is normal, the other is crazy. Simple as that,'' Ashley shrugs.'' It's the obsessiveness that gets to ye. I'm not sure why I'm explaining this to Link, considering that you're a true lady magnet,''

'' I...am?'' Link looks at his partner confused. Ashley and Antonio look at each other. Suddenly Lily yells, victoriously jumping up on the other sofa:

'' Found it!'' she was holding a piece of paper. Something was written on it with glittering purple ink. '' Do we really need to give it up?''

Ashley turns to them and outstretches a hand.

'' Fine,'' sighed Mindy.'' But...can you give us a sec?'' she pulled out a glowing white quill. Ashley instantly took it and the Love list.

'' I'll give ye another sec with Ganny, if you want,''  
_**Eros: Yeah and nice prank! **_

_**Both: It was priceless to see his face! Have you seen what they've done with him? *look at each other* Woah... That was freaky... We did it again! ... Peter picked a patch of prickly pepper pears! Oh yeah! Hey Ashely, don't you miss technology?**_

'' Oh, I do,'' she says handing them the list.'' But, since I have my phone by my side, it's fine. Plus, I really love spending time with Gracie at her workshop below the ship, she's always coming up with new stuff and plans on improving them, like my sky...'' I slam a hand over her mouth.

'' Hold your pineapples, luv,'' I say nervously.'' I haven't finished that chapter yet, heh~''

_**Cupid: *wakes up and rubs his head* What happened?**_

'' Nothing much,'' lies Antonio.

_**Himeros: *whispers to Eros an grins* Hey brother! Let's go home! **_  
_**Eros: Yeah... *snickers* Lets go home. *him and Himeros drag Cupd out the door and lock it on him***_  
_**Cupid: *shrieks* GIRLS!**_  
_**Fangirls: CUPID!**_  
_**Both: Haha! Awesome! *they high five* Better than when we locked him in the Cadiz with Phule!**_

**_'' _**Pff, you did wha...'' the twins started laughing like crazy.'' You two are geniuses!''

Ashley sighs and steps towards the door to get Cupid, but Link beats her to it and opens the door, his battle face on.

'' Uh, dude,'' Ashley said before he ran off.'' I don't recommend...'' _SLAM_

There were more screams behind the door, the crew was looking a bit worried. Antonio started bending his fingers, counting.

'' Three, two...one,'' the door flew open, Link had a pale face, with a few smooch marks. His outfit's chest was ripped, along with the sleeves.

'' Great Farore's pants!'' Ashley nodded and said:

'' Remember when I said you're a total lady magnet? I _meant _it, amigo,''

'' They are worse than a band of lava keese!''

'' Move over,'' Ashley said, pushing Link away from the door.

'' ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU WANT TO FORGET THEY HAD ANY BONES IN THEIR F****N BODY?''

'' Wow,'' I whisper.'' Something I didn't expect her to say...''

* * *

_**Aerodynamic157: Cool! I honestly didn't know Antonio liked Ranger's Apprentice!**_  
_**And I also came here with a question: What would be your favourite song and/or artist (music)?**_

'' Ooooh! I am totally going with Lindsey Stirling!'' Ashley says.

'' Who?'' the twins ask.'' We're good with the traditional Albion shanties, like...'' They started to hum, a song that seemed somewhat familiar, then the lyrics came in, Mindy started:

_'' William Taylor was a brisk young sailor -_

_Full of heart and full of play,_

_Till his did he mind uncover,_

_To a youthful lady... _Um, do we have the permission to say the following word?''

Dino shrugs.'' I really don't get with the _gay _part, it just doesn't make sense to call a lady like that...''

'' But I think we got the picture,'' Ashley said.'' The shanties are pretty good,''

'' _Pretty good?_'' Lily says.'' At least everyone here knows that shanty, not like you Lindsey Something,''

'' Actually,'' said Antonio and a few other crew members. Bonnie said:

'' There's this one time when she defeated Bishop with...eh, dubstep, was it?''

'' It included her dubstep, yes,'' Ashley replied.'' And Antonio surprisingly liked the music,''

'' Antonio?'' Toro looked at the boy. He shrugged.

'' It's inspiring, and I'm not saying this just to make an impression. I admit, she can _rock _the violin,''


	34. Chapter 34

_**DJ-Red: Eros: I put my money on Ashely... *looks out the door* Oh she got him... And she's running... Ah she lost him... Hey doesn't Cupid have that illusion pill?**_  
_**Himeros: Yeah it's right... Here! *he throws a little silver pill outside***_  
_**Fangirls: ONE DIRECTION! *screaming***_

_**One Direction: Bloody hell!**_  
_**Cupid: *runs in with Ashely* I'm alive? I'm alive! Thank you! *hugs Ashely* I owe you a favor!**_

The girl stood there with Cupid hugging her. Ashley glimpsed at Eros and raised an eyebrow.

'' Illusion pills? Neat, man,''

_**Eros and Himeros: So, Ashely! Now that you're done with that, why are you scared of zombies? *they look at each other* Quit copying me! **_  
_**Cupid: You know I've met a stew zombies back home, they're not as bad as the demons from Silent Hill.**_

Ashley shivered.'' Do _not _remind me of that game, I couldn't sleep for a week after. You know how strong my senses are on the battlefield? Well, the undead is my only weakness, because I can predict only living things and not...walking corpses. I'm scared of them because they're unpredictable. Scratch is an acceptance, but before he joined I was terrified as a jackrabbit in winter. So, there's the reason why I almost lost to Capn' B. Blood,''

* * *

_**TheDiamondWriter:**_ _**A week later...**_  
_**Eric Taylor: Hi there! I'm Eric Taylor and this is my sister Ivy.**_  
_**Ivy Taylor: No, we're not related to Mindy and Lily.**_

'' Could'a fooled us,'' the twins reply.

''Shh,'' Sen hushed them sharply.  
_**Eric: I'm sure you have already met our other friends A.K.A. Savannah, Eliza, Anna, Ring-tail(A.K.A. King Julien), Puss in Boots etc.**_  
_**Stephanie: We're here to visit and some of us want to ask a few more questions AND give an Earth-like gift to Ashley.**_

'' Oh?'' Ashley raises her eyebrow in interest.  
_**King Julien: Also I want to say sorry to Antonio. It was my prank and Puss didn't do anything wrong (well, here), I though he looked like a fossa and- eh, sorry about that.**_  
_**Puss in Boots: And sorry for the scratches Antonio.**_

Antonio pointed to Julien.'' Apology accepted. You,'' he pointed to Puss.'' not so much.

'' Ah stop,'' Ashley waved a hand at him.'' It's only scratches, I can tell there wont be any scars.''  
_**Anna: So, here are my questions-**_  
_**1\. What is your favorite world? I love Avalon for many reasons.**_

'' Um, I haven't been to Avalon yet, though I hear it's a pretty cool place,'' Ashley says.'' But my current favorite is...I'm kinda stuck between Cool Ranch and Aquila,''

'' Valencia,'' Antonio says, sounding oddly grim about it.

'' Marleybone, all the way,'' nods Dino.

'' Hmm...'' Lily and Mindy raise their hands simultaneously, thinking.'' We could go with Valencia, too, but...We're gonna go with Polaris,''

'' _Grizzleheim,_'' gestures Oscar.

'' Dragonspyre,'' says Sen. Most of the people gave her an odd look.'' What is the matter?''  
_**2\. What is your favorite flower? I love tulips, Savy and Eliza love roses(the irony is that Rose is in their last name)**_

'' Hah, well, roses are nice, true. Although I'm fond of lavenders, sunflowers and orchids,''

'' Well that's a weird combo,'' Sarah interrupts.''

'' Weird combo for a weird girl,'' Ashley shrugs.

'' At least Antonio will know what kind of bouquet to give Ashley next time,'' Lily giggles.'' Our is the white lily,''

'' Noticed the name resemblance?'' Mindy pointed out.

'' Well your's means ''gentle'' in Aquilan!''

'' Pshaw...''

'' Mine would be the red poppy,'' Dino answers, cutting off the twins.

'' _The snowdrop_'' Oscar actually had to open up a book and show the flower to everyone.

'' Desert rose,'' simply answers Setting night

'' Obviously the red rose,'' Antonio grins.  
_**Andrew Blake: Those are boring questions, my question is WAY better.**_  
_**Mia Legend: Says the buccaneer who isn't too bright.**_  
_**Michael Legend: And the buccaner who doesn't like brawling and his teacher...**_  
_**Andrew: He is scary I tell ya! Nevermind that. Here is MY question-**_  
_**3\. Who is your most hated enemy? (except the Armada)**_

'' Santa Rana. No explanation needed,'' Ashley crosses her hands.

'' Captain Swing,'' Dino narrows his eyes.'' That dude always finds a way to break out of prison,''

'' Kane,'' the twins say and Mindy adds.'' Yes, we know, but no one else boils a big enough rage-pot,''

'' I'm also on that. I have a grudge going on with that cog-head,'' Antonio agrees.

'' Wow, something I haven't heard,'' Ashley looks at the guy.'' But you do realize it says EXCEPT THE ARMADA?''

''...''

'' I can see no thing can change your decision, Antonio,'' Sen mutters.'' The Duck of Death was always a burden to my tribe,''

Oscar shrugs. To everyone's surprise, he admits that he doesn't have a hated enemy yet.

_**Puss in Boots: Um, let's go with a more simple question or two-**_  
_**is your favorite adventure?**_

'' Going around with Link! Or that first time I went through a Stormgate...nah, Hyrule's better haha,'' Ashley smiles at the elf next to her.

'' Shipping some stuff to Napoleguin...'' Mindy and Lily looks slightly guilty

'' Excuse me?!'' Gracie's jaw dropped at the news.

'' Ah, it wasn't anything too bizarre, just a few shotguns, mines, level 2 gunpowder...''

'' When did this happen?'' Dino looks at them.

'' Couple weeks ago,'' Lily smiles.

''...Uh, mine's my first travel with a message for the Monquistan crown. Good thing I had my sword, those monkeys are too hot-headed,''

'' First time discovering Skull Island,'' Sen says.

'' Attending Sivella and fighting alongside it's fencers when the Resistance came up,'' Antonio shrugs and takes a cookie from the table.

'' _A few good years spent on a merchant's ship. Sailed from Wizard City to Darkmoor,''_

_**is your favorite companion?**_

'' Do I really have to choose?'' Ashley looks around.'' Fine, Toro,''

'' Hawkules,'' laughs Dino.

'' Bonnie Anne!'' The twins shout.

'' Is it ok if I choose the ones _not _on the usual list?'' Antonio asks.'' Ridolfo Copeferro,''

'' Scratch,'' Sen smiles.

'' _Jack Russel_,''

'' Wait, you actually know him?!'' Birgus looks at the bear astounded.

_**Ivy: Ok, last question. Legends...**_  
_**Mia: Okie dokie-**_  
_**6\. What is your favorite animated movie?**_

'' Well, Sen and Oscar are out since their favorite movie are animated...'' Lily comments.

'' It's kinda a hard question,'' Ashley rubs her chin.'' Spirited Away? I do love dragons and it has enough of feels for me,''

'' Hmmm...oh, Treasure Planet!'' Antonio answers.'' Though I still think it's a Spiral rip-off,''

'' Uh...The Tale of Despereaux or The Incredibles,'' Dino says

'' How to Train your Dragon!'' Mindy jumps.

'' Rise of the Guardians,'' Lily has a far away look. Her sister snaps her fingers in front of her face.

'' Wake up, sis!''

_**Michael: Oh, I'm next-**_  
_**7\. What is your favorite comedy quote?**_

'' Oh God,'' Ashley facepalms.'' I don't know, I haven't...''

'' Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey!'' Mindy cuts her off and laughs.

'' Uh, is Doctor Who a comedy show?'' Dino looks at me. I merely shrug.

'' It's a sci-fi show,''

'' Say hello to my little friend,'' Lily adds.

'' That's a thriller,''

'' Ten outta ten!'' Mindy shouts.

'' _That's _a Youtuber's quote,'' Ashley looks at the girls.

'' Really?''

'' Yeah, Game Grumps. My favorite would be ''Well that escalated quickly'', but as you can see, we haven't watched too many real comedy shows,''

_**Anna: Ok, enough questions. Eric, Andrew, bring the gift inside, please.**_  
_**Eric and Andrew bring in a big, purple box with a yellow ribbon on top. The gift is revealed to be a motorcycle-like pogostick.**_

Ashley leans back with wide eyes. '' Woah!''

_**Anna: This is the Digmoore Pogostick. It may come from Marleybone, but it totally is a regular pogostick that looks like a motorcycle. There is a Ravenwood one but it fits wizards more.**_  
_**Anthony Teach: You got that right.**_  
_**Anna: It has a special spring in it called a Sonic Spring. And- Wait... where's MY smartphone?**_  
_**Mia: Julien!**_  
_**King Julien is seen talking to a smartphone with a green case.**_  
_**King Julien: Mark my words, Sharukh! I will find a spell to bring you to reality and then I will punch you in the face!**_  
_**On the smartphone was a video of a blue mongoose with white stripes singing.**_  
_**Anna: Ehem.**_  
_**Stephanie: Ring-tail, if you don't give the smartphone back to Anastasia I will stun you with my gun. OR I will take your booty-scratcher!**_  
_**King Julien: No! I don't want any of those! Especially my booty-scratcher part! Here you go!**_  
_**Julien gives the phone back to Anna.**_  
_**Anna: Thank you, both of you. Bye Ashley! Enjoy the pogostick!**_

'' Um...'' Ashley looks at them guilty.'' did I ever mention how bad I am at using these things?''

'' Are you serious?'' Monkey King narrows his eyes.

'' You jump from high places, jumps between walls, jump on enemy heads, but you _can _jump on a stick with a spring?!'' Gracie pointed out.'' I'll keep that in mind,''

'' Hey, nobody's perfect!'' the swashbuckler crosses her hands.'' Well, except for Leonardo da Vinci...although that guy spent his entire life working, huh...''

'' If you're not gonna use it, we will!'' Mindy ripped the pogostick out of her hands. She stepped on the pads and got ready for a jump.

'' Wait!'' Toro yelled, but Mindy was already gangling from the roof.

'' Ouch,'' Antonio looked up with empathy.

'' Maybe we should try this outside...'' Ashley offers.

'' Yeah, sure,'' Mindy's voice came from the top deck.'' Just get me down!''

* * *

_**CubanCracker62: **_**_Me: (Is this thing on? I can't tell- oh, here's the red light.) *ahem* Hey Ashley, I've been curious... what do you think your crewmates' reactions would be if the situation was reversed, and they appeared in your world, rather than you in theirs?_**

'' I've actually wondered that myself,'' Ashley replies.'' I imagine them being blinded by the billboards, plugging their ears from the constant rumbling of cars, maybe even complaining about the smell of gasoline, haha. Wherever they'd go, phones would be at the ready for pictures and filming, most people probably would think they are part of a festival or something...in short, it would be a weird day for everyone,''

**_Kaitlyn: Oh, and have you guys met an Aztecosaur?_**  
**_Me: Wha- why would you ask that?_**  
**_Kaitlyn: I don't see why not._**

'' You mean that lizard tribe that lives somewhere over Blood Shoals? Yes, yes I have,''  
**_Quinn: I have a question too, what's your favorite new food you've tried in the Spiral?_**

'' I was quite surprised they had Coconutella,'' Ashley laughs.'' I have some dash of Moolong tea at the kitchen, which goes perfectly with the Buffaloon patties of a Beast Wellington,''

'' You have a whole menu designed, don't you?'' Dino looks at her.'' I'm surprised you don't grow any weight,''

'' It's a gift,'' Ashley shrugs.

'' Mine would be the Subata rolls,'' Dino says.

'' The Hero sandwich,'' The twins say.'' Don't worry, we divide it in two, since the thing is too big for one person,''

'' Fish fingers with custard,'' Dino gives Antonio a look.'' What? They're good!''

'' _Stargazy pie_,'' Oscar manages to tell them after few attempts.

'' JuJu fruits,'' Sen simply answers.  
**_Me: Okay, bye!_**  
**_-ends recording-_**

* * *

**_Aerodynamic157:_** _**I know, right? I play the violin myself and she's, like, my idol.**_

'' Really?'' Ashley says surprised.'' Mate, you have my respect!''  
**_So what's your favourite instrument? Like, violin, flute, the drum, piano, ect. And if you don't have a faveourite, then what's your fav group (string, brass, ect.)?_**

'' I mostly like string instruments: the violin, guitar, harp...''

'' The piano is fine,'' Dino says.

'' The saxophone!'' Lily laughs.

'' Put some jazz in it!'' Mindy adds.

'' The sitara,'' Antonio replies.'' A traditional instrument in Rajah, but it's absolutely beautiful and unique,''

'' Traditional hand drums,'' Sen says.

'' _Bagpipes,_'' Oscar answers.


	35. Chapter 35

_**DJ-Red: ****Eros: Maybe we should bring Triangle Head here..  
**_

_**Himeros: Yeah! Make him leave behind the bugs and giant sword though. **_  
_**Cupid: Nope. *grabs them by their hair and pulls them out the door* Bye, don't forget to keep the favor in mind Ashely! **_

Ashley kindly wiggles her fingers as a goodbye.'' Nice having you, boys,''  
_***five girls pop out of a silver vortex that randomly appears* **_

The swashbuckler's hand lowers.'' I totally saw this coming,''

'' Of course you did,'' Sen replies in doubt.

_**Red: Ow! Ebony! **_  
_**Ebony: YES MY RED!?**_  
_**Red: I said don't touch the red button! **_  
_**Angel: She did said don't touch the red button. **_  
_**Ebony: BUT- Hey it's the pirate people!**_  
_**Dani: Oh Hello! **_

'' 'Ello!'' almost everyone answers.

_**Eva: Hiya! I'm-**_  
_**Ebony: BONNIE! BONNIEBONNIEBONNIE!... Hey, hey Bonnie... Bonnie... Booooonnnnnniiiiieeeee! Hey Bonnie?**_

Bonnie's eyes narrow with concern and slight confusion.

_**Eva: ..uh..**_  
_**Ebony: Hey Bonnie... WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY! *laughs manically* **_  
_**Eva: Oh god.. Bonnie you have permission to shoot her.**_  
_**Red: Do it! PLEASE!**_

'' With pleasure,'' Bonnie's nose nose wrinkles with anger as she raises her scaramanga.

'' Wowowow!'' Antonio covers his head.

'' NOT INSIDE, PLEASE!'' Ashley waves her hands.'' Btw, did you know Bonnie hates that song? Now you do!''

_**Dani: ...So what shows and or movies have you shown everyone? **_  
_**Angel: Have you seen Pitch Perfect? **_

'' Um, yeah,'' Dino nods.'' One helluva night, I might add,''

'' Right then, let me see...'' I raise the movie and show list to my eyes.'' Shows: Doctor Who, Sonic X, Sword Art Online, Hetalia...''

'' Yeh,'' Ashley turns away at the mention.'' That show is so horrible, it's good,''

'' You're not making any sense,'' Link says.

'' I'll show ye an episode later,''

'' Ok,'' I continue.'' Then there's a bunch of Batman-related shows..eh, Young Justice...And the movies are: Rise of the Guardians, Guardians of the Galaxy, both of the Zorro movies, all the Disney movies (including Maleficent), Avengers, Secretariat, Batman movies...Twilight...'' I roll my eyes.'' Do you also need a game list that we have played?''

_**Eva: And what's everyone's favorite color? Mine's Tardis blue!**_

_**Angel: Pink**_

_**Dani: White**_

_**Red: Red, obviously.**_

_**Ebony: NEONS! HAHAHAHA!**_

_**Red: Will someone shoot her already!?**_

'' Where's my peacemaker? I'll make a piece out of that little blabber mouth,''

Ashley sighs.'' Mine's lavender purple,''

'' Green,'' Dino says.

'' _Red_,'' Oscar gestures.

'' Yellow or orange,'' The twins reply.

'' Sand yellow,'' Sen says.

'' Silver,'' Antonio finishes.

* * *

_**TheDiamondWriter:**_ _**A little faerie(fairy) Kassegat (cat with a striped tail) flies into the room.**_

_**Stella Furguson: Hi there! I'm Stella, Savannah's special Air Faerie Petpet Messenger. And yes I know the title is too long. I have a package for a Ashley Holystone.**_  
_**Stella notices the girl Swashbuckler.**_  
_**Stella: Oh, you're Ashley? Nice to meet you! This package is from Anastasia 'Anna' LifeBlade. She said something about instructions... blah,blah,blah... Sonic Springs... Uh... She left to the Polarian War with Stephanie to help her with her shooting history project when she said those things.**_

Mindy and Lily's jaws dropped.'' No way! That should be us there!''

'' Uh, did she say Polarian War?'' Dino raises an eyebrow.

_**Stella looked around.**_  
_**Stella: Whoopsie... Yeah... hint,hint, she can time travel, Anna that is... well... sorta her. Well, here is the package.**_  
_**The Kassegat Faerie gives the small package to Ashley.**_  
_**Stella: Bye! It was great meeting you all!**_  
_**The package is revealed to be a camcorder.**_  
_**When the video turns on, it shows various people.**_  
_**Sir Tormund 'Tor' of Meridell: Um, Anna, is this thing working? I can't tell.**_  
_**Anna: It's working, Tor, it's working. Hi there Ashley! I've heard that you had problems with the Digmoore Pogostick. Well then, I'll tell you something... the way to use it!**_  
_**Lady Roberta of Brightvale: How can somebody not be able to use a pogostick?**_

Ashley blushes a bit.  
_**Puss in Boots: Um, last time I checked, the first time you used the Ravenwood Pogostick you fell down 5 times...**_  
_**Roberta: Yes... that is very true...**_  
_**Anna: Ok... so, the way to use it is very easy... sometimes... you think positive thoughts! Well that and you focus and you need to be calm. The way to control it is to think that it's like a part of your body. That or you think that it's a pet that listens to you. Then you focus on where you need to go. Then you stay calm. Then you think about positive thoughts! Try it.**_

'' Are we in Neverland all of a sudden?'' Ashley raises an eyebrow.

'' Aw come on, where did your optimism go?'' Antonio pouts.

'' I left it at Beach Head,''  
_**Fiona: Hey Anna, do you know where your Sword of Kings is?**_  
_**Anna: Patrick!**_  
_**Patrick Thorn: I didn't take it. I was reading about Altador and it's 12 heroes.**_  
_**Tor: You know that Savannah, me and Roberta can tell you all about that...**_  
_**Patrick: Yeah... but I still wanna read the other stuff about it.**_  
_**Anna: Well then who- Grrr...**_  
_**Michael, Mia and 'Lucky' Jack Russell chase King Julien. Everybody looks at Puss.**_  
_**Puss in Boots: Of course, I'm always to blame when it's Julien's fault.**_  
_**Roberta: Don't worry, I got this.**_  
_**Roberta casts a spiderweb trap spell. Julien escapes it.**_  
_**Commander Clover of the lemurs: I can't believe I'm doing this to my own king...**_  
_**Clover gives sleeping gas to Julien.**_  
_**Jack Russell: There was no other way to make him give it back... was there?**_  
_**Stephanie: About 122 ways but that's not the point.**_  
_**Tor: I'm guessing the battle with the Darkest Faerie wasn't the hardest battle, was it?**_  
_**Savannah: Now that you said that I'm starting to think so... Nevermind, it was the hardest battle I've had in my life... even if i was 12 then.**_  
_**Roberta: Couldn't agree with you more.**_  
_**Anna picks up the sword.**_  
_**Anna: Hang on a minute! This is Savannah's Sword of Kings!**_  
_**Savannah: When Ring-tail will wake up, I'll... I'll... Ah, nevermind that, I'll just take his booty-scratcher for 2 weeks.**_  
_**Anthony: 3 weeks.**_  
_**Natalie: Nobody listens to you... yet, Armada Human Clockwork spy.**_  
_**Anthony: For the last time! I've turned good!**_  
_**Ivy: Yeah, but everyone is still in de Nile! Get it?!**_  
_**Anna: Mr. Peabody and Sherman Ancient Egypt pun?**_  
_**Ivy: How did you know?**_  
_**Anna: I'm a Time Weaver and I love history and Dreamworks movies. So- wait... um, Tor... is the camera still recording?..**_  
_**Tor: Uh, I think so.**_  
_**Anna: Sorry you had to see that Ashley! Our mistake! I hope the instructions helped-**_  
_**Roberta falls off the Ravenwood Pogostick.**_  
_**Roberta: Yeah... I should stick to stopping Dark Knights and Evil Creatures...**_  
_**Anna: Bye Ashley!**_

Ashley stares at the camcorder, then turns to me.'' I can't believe we haven't seen Peabody and Sherman yet,''

'' Ok, now let's get to training!'' Sarah makes Ashley get up from the couch. The girl takes the pogostick and jumps right on it, it wiggled while Ashley was trying to find balance.

'' Don't wait, just do,'' Antonio offers.

'' That sooo doesn't go with the swashy lore,'' Ashley turns to him. She jumps on the pogostick once more, this time concentrating her weight to the spring and letting it go.

'' Hey, you're doing it!'' Dino says happily.

'' Just watch your head, luv!'' Mindy shouts when Ashley almost reached the ceiling.

'' H-Hey! T-this i-is k-kinda f-fun-n-n!''


	36. Chapter 36

_**Aerodynamic157:** _**_There is a gray disc in a small box. It has a blinking red light on it._**

'' What the...?'' Ashley and Gracie look over my shoulder.  
**_Three holographic people come out of it, two girls and a boy. All have black hair and blue eyes (but different shades, but the third has black eyes) and are wearing armor (not the third). Both have Mooshu-style armour. The boy has some sort of polearm-looking spear lying next to him. His name is John Nightingale. The girl has two daggers on her hips. Her name is Jewel Nightingale. The third was holding a drawing pad in her hands, drawing. This was Aerodynamic157 (but for short A157)._**  
**_John: Is this thing on?_**  
**_A157: *looks up and puts stuff down* If you see a blinking red light there, then it's working. Anyways, hello! I'm Aerodynamic157, but just call me 157 or A157 for short. This is John *puts an arm on John's shoulder* and this is Jewel *puts her other arm on Jewel's shoulders* Nightingale._**  
**_Jewel: Hello. So um, yeah. Here are our questions-_**  
**_1\. Have you heard of Assassin's Creed? (I mean, who hasn't?)_**

'' Of course!'' several shout with big wide smiles.  
**_2\. If you do know of AC, who is your Assassin (or Templar)?_**

'' Ezio, totally,'' Ashley claps her hands happily.'' I reeeaally like the music of his trilogy, Venice Rooftops for instance,''

'' Yeah, Ezio is undoubtedly the best,'' Antonio agrees.

'' Well, I'm good with Altaïr. The whole franchise started with him, and he is a true badass,'' Dino says. Oscar agreed with him.

'' Connor is more to me,'' Sen answers.'' He has spirit,''

'' Arno's pretty good. We really enjoyed going through _his _part of the story, that's for sure,'' the twins reply.

'' Oh, and if you're gonna ask why none of us like Edward Kenway...'' Ashley raises a finger for attention.'' It's because...well, the game didn't do much to surprise or marvel us. Plus, the game had weirder glitches than Unity. It gave a good giggle, but still,''

'' Although the shanties were good,'' Lily reminds us.

**_John: Maybe we should have asked them whose side they are on. Anyways,_**  
**_3\. What is (or was) your favourite movie?_**

'' Uh, haven't we answered that before?'' Antonio turns to me.  
**_4\. What is (or was) your favourite book?_**

'' That question was like days ago,'' Dino assures.  
**_5\. Fave game?_**

'' Now this one is new,'' I pointed out.

'' Well, I _am _a fan of the Assassin's Creed games, but my favorite is gonna be Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess...orrr Phoenix Wright: Dual destinies,''

'' Pff,'' Antonio squinted at Link.'' AC II,''

'' Halo!'' Lily and Mindy say.

'' Mmm...Minecraft's good,'' shrugs Dino.

''...'' Sen looks around, innocently for some reason.'' Pokemon: Ruby,''

''_ Fire Emblem: Awakening,_'' gestures Oscar.  
**_157: Well, they have heard you guys and you know, you're their idols. Oooh! Kitty! *picks up her cat* Are you guys cat people or dog people? And who was the most interesting person you met? The most interesting mission?_**

'' The cat and dog question is already up,'' I sigh.

'' As for the others...uhhh...What's that ''kid'' in Marleybone?'' Ashley turns to her crew.'' The one who pretended to be an Armada member?''

'' Professor Chadwick?'' Toro slowly answered.

'' Yep, that one. As for the mission, I'm saying the Wereman thing. Ugh, that was so insulting...''

'' Well, at least you got over with it. I heard the guy sometimes cammed to the pub in his ''normal state'' and kept asking around if I hadn't returned,'' Dino explains.

'' Uh, why?''

'' Because _apparently _I had a flask of his precious antidote,''

'' And you didn't know?''

'' No! Some dude just waltzed to me, handed the flask and walked away!''  
**_John: And probably the most random question yet-_**  
**_157: How far along is your relationship with Antonio? *sees an angry red light beeping at her on the projector* Darn it. I gotto go or else this thing will die on me._**

'' Just friends! Comrades, classmates!'' Ashley immediately started fuming.

'' Ouch,'' Link rhetorically said glimpsing at Antonio.  
**_John: And a few last questions before we go, have you played (or are playing) Wizard101? If so, what is your name in the game? Oh, and in Pirate101, is it Fair Ashley Holystone, or just Ashley Holystone? And where would we most likely find you? Which world?_**

'' We decided to only use one account and not get too carried away with the character creations,'' Sen said.

'' Yeah, so if you ever want to meet up with our author...''

'' My name's Fair Ashley Holystone in-game,'' I butted in,'' I don't do much questing at this time for several reasons. One of them being to new updates. So you are most likely to find me in Bestia or Skull Island,''  
**_Static starts showing on the holoforms._**  
**_157: ...breaking... go... *mumble, mumble* See... later! 157 signing off!_**  
**_There is a note in the box_**  
**_157: Sorry about that. The thing wasn't charged and so it died on us right after we sent the message. You'd find me on the Lafitte realm, only on weekends, under Jewel Nightingale, level 51 Swashbuckler (as of me sending this). What John meant was, which server would we find you on as well. Are you going to do some sort of background story for Antonio at some point?_**

'' Not sure which server, but we might organize a meeting if you want,'' I smile.'' As for Antonio's backstory: yes. Yes there is a little twist I have for his story, but it wont happen unless KI releases Polaris. Remember, I can't go ahead of myself if the next installment isn't released yet, so Antonio's story is gonna be on the waiting bench for quite some time...And no. I am not gonna reveal it sooner,''


	37. Chapter 37

_**TheDiamondWriter: **__**Mia: Please, please, please!**_  
_**Savannah: For the thousand time... YES!**_  
_**Anna: Sorry if we're disturbing you Ashley.**_  
_**Stella: Yeah, Mia and Mike always have a bunch of questions. Like they say, "Curiosity killed the cat".**_  
_**Everyone looked at the kassegat with confiusion.**_  
_**Michael: That's just disturbing... and nobody uses that anymore...**_

'' We do,'' few of the crew answered.  
_**Roberta: Can we get this over with?**_  
_**Elizabeth: Yea, can we?**_  
_**Savannah gave the Legends a serious look.**_  
_**Tor: Well?**_  
_**Savannah: Mhm.**_  
_**Michael: Ok then-**_  
_**1\. What would be your fav. hybrid pet?**_  
_**Savannah: Totally going with Doglefoxes. They aren't Spiral related but they do count as hybrids... I think...**_  
_**Fiona: Frostfang.**_  
_**Anna: Hmm, I think I like the Tree Serpent...**_  
_**Mia: Meowclops. Since me and my bro are Myth Wizards, why not?**_  
_**Savannah: Um, that still is a Petpet, well, regular Petpet.**_  
_**Sophia Dawn: Eternal Leviathan.**_

'' Uhhh...'' Ashley raises an eyebrow.'' Idk, my Jackalope?''

'' Le Marshadillo,'' Antonio answers.

'' Hmm...the Tree Spirit,'' Dino says.

'' _Wild Boar,''_

'' Sky Serpent,'' Sen answers.

'' Bullfrog! Haha!'' the twins laugh.

_**Mia: Ok then, my turn-**_  
_**2\. What place on Earth would you want to visit? I will always go to Lithuania!**_  
_**Matt Dawn: Why? Because you don't celebrate Halloween and you go in Spring to a different country for some kind of festival? That's... Actually what my family does...**_

'' Actually, this gal just so happens to live there,'' Ashley points a thumb to her author. I blush a bit.

'' Hey! Who gave you the rights to expose my location?!''

'' You did,'' the swashbuckler replies with a grin.'' Come on, you live in a nice country...it has it's history and landmarks and all,''  
_**Anna: Hmm, Peru I guess.**_  
_**Fiona: Paris, France!**_  
_**Elizabeth: I would go to... England! I still think that it's a copy of Marleybone...**_  
_**Mia: It sorta is. Or Marleybone is a copy of England...**_

'' From what know, Marleybone _represents _England,'' Dino butted in.'' But I think I'd go with Canada. Don't ask why,''

'' Why?'' the twins simultaneously speak up.

'' I said not to ask!''

'' Whatever,'' Mindy waves her hand at the privateer.'' We'd totally go to Kazakhstan!''

'' I don't wanna know,'' Ashley rolls her eyes.'' I did my fair share of traveling around Europe earlier...Maybe Texas,'' Ashley smiles at the thought.

'' Venice,'' Antonio says.'' I'd like to see Earth's version of Valencia,''

'' _China,''_

'' Egypt,'' Sen simply answers.

_**Michael: My final question-**_  
_**3\. What is your fav. town in OR beyond the Spiral? I think I like Ithaca in Aquila... even if I had to help fight the... Scylla Spawns that were left after something...**_  
_**Savannah: I did like Meridell a bit... or maybe Faerieland? No... Brightvale? Wait, I got it! Altador, Neopia!**_  
_**Tor: I'm going with Altador.**_  
_**Roberta: Me too.**_  
_**Elizabeth: Marleybone City... the City of Mysteries...**_  
_**Anna: The good part of the Wyrd in Avalon. There are bad parts of the Wyrd fyi...**_  
_**Puss in Boots: San Lorenzo.**_  
_**King Julien: Um... the Werelupe Woods?**_  
_**A moment of silence began.**_  
_**King Julien: Nevermind... I'll go with... Eh... Ravenwood, Wizard City.**_  
_**Kevin FireShield: I'll go with Azteca... even if it almost got destroyed...**_  
_**Natalie: Even if the Aztecasaurs retreated to Skull Island and threatened to destroy US PIRATES!?**_  
_**Kevin: Nevermind, I'll go with the Isle of Dogs, Marleybone.**_

'' Santo Pollo, all the way!'' Ashley punches the air.'' Buut if you mean beyond then it's Hyrule,''

'' Subata,'' Dino says.

'' Err...Flotsam?'' The twins exchange looks.

'' ...''Antonio sighs.'' Cadiz...''

'' Say whaaa...?'' half of the crew yell.

'' _Hrundle Fjord,''_

_'' _Also Azteca_,''_

_**Anna: Is that it? Cause I have to hurry to the Professor so I can go to the time where Sherman M. Bones stopped the war with the cats... err... I mean... Ah, nevermind, I know Stella is a blabermouth and that she told everything to you...**_  
_**Savannah: Ok then... So, how's the Digmoore Pogostick?**_  
_**Anna:Oh! Which reminds me, Stella told me that you haven't watched Mr. Peabody and Sherman yet, so, here.**_  
_**Anna gives the Mr. Peabody and Sherman DVD disc to Ashley.**_

'' Oh, wow thanks!'' Ashley flips the disk case to see all angles.'' And the Pogostick is great! I'm getting better at it every day,''  
_**Anna: Believe me, the movie is great! See ya soon!**_

* * *

_**CubanCracker62:**_ _***A small package and a big box with a tape record attached to it appears***_  
_**(recorded message) Me: Hey, guys! Thanks for answering our questions last time!**_  
_**Kaitlyn: But this time, we've got something a bit different: a dare for Antonio! **_

'' Oh o,'' Ashley pauses the recording.'' I swear if it's another ''Kiss miss Holystone dare...''  
_**Me: You don't have to do it if you don't want to, though.**_  
_**Quinn: Basically, it'll go like this: First, try and come up with the most random, crazy rhyme you can. It doesn't have to be much, just a couple verses will do. Don't listen to the next part until you do!**_

'' Um...ok?'' Antonio thinks for a few minutes.

_Burnt roses shatter,_

_On my piece of pizza._

_When I try to __wipe_

_They appear to be ripe..._

'' That doesn't make sense whatsoever,'' Dino comments.

_**Kaitlyn: Okay, now open up the big box; It'll have a ukulele in it. We dare you to take the ukulele and the rhyme you've come up with... and play it as an improvised Valentine's love song to Ashley! :D**_

Ashley pulls an irritated look.'' This is one crazy Valentine dare,''  
_**Me: You guys are so mean...**_  
_**Kaitlyn: Aww, but it's funny!**_  
_**Me: Good grief. Sorry about that, Ashley, I'll send a package of cookies for you guys as a bit of an apology. It's in the small package.**_  
_**Quinn: Thanks!**_  
_**Me: Happy late Valentine's Day!**_


	38. Chapter 38

The upper hatch's slam noted of someone's arrival, and of course, it was Ashley. She had a worried look, but when she see everyone at the meeting room, her eyebrow rose.

'' Oh, we're having another meeting?''

'' Well, it's been a while,'' Dino shrugged. '' Something wrong?''

'' Um yeah...'' the swashbuckler rubbed her neck, slightly mused.'' Has anyone seen my DS?'' Then she suddenly heard Lily and Mindy shout in duet:

'' Shut up von Karma!''

'' Pardon?'' Antonio looked at them confused, but Ashley immediately understood the case. She noticed the twins holding onto her red DS. She got in front of them, enough for a warning distance, and crossed her hands. Lily was the first to look up.

'' Oh hi,'' she said with a cheesy smile.

'' Hola,'' the young captain nodded and snatched her game console from Mindy, who seemed to be really into the game.

'' NO!'' Mindy shouted in horror.'' I was about to prove...''

'' Phoenix Wright?'' Ashley said, taking one glimpse at the upper screen.'' Ah, good taste. I bet my rapier you were cheating,''

'' Mmm...'' Mindy made an innocent look.

'' Just a bit...Aw come on,'' Lily pouted.'' Since you mentioned the game we got really curious. Why do you do this to yourself, this is torture!''

'' It's not torture, it's a logic game. You know the term '' logic''?'' Ashley said spinning around and landing beside me on the couch.

'' Ugh, now you just sound like that Edgeworth guy,'' Mindy waved a hand at the swashbuckler.

'' Hah, that's a laugh. Anyways, what questions we've got today?''

_**TheDiamondWriter:**_ _**Stella: Hi again, Ashley, wallanda. I hope you don't mind a few more questions and a visit from our author, Rose!**_  
_**Me: Don't mind me, I'm just visiting.**_  
_**Michael: Uh... I thought Rose was from Lithuania...**_  
_**Me: Wha? No! Well... yes, just, I'm really shy and I like having my privacy unbroken... And who said where I live to Mia and Mike?**_  
_**King Julien: Um, you said that. You are their author.**_

'' Ooo,'' I said excitedly.'' This is why I love writing, I get to meet all sorts of people from around the world. Even if it's just a block away, haha,''  
_**Savannah: Ok, let's do this:**_  
_**1\. Did you ever find your own new constellation? I sorta have... I found over 13 in Neopia... the Sleeper, the Dreamer, the First to Rise, the Farmer, the Dancer, the Wave, the Gladiator, the Collector, the Thief, the Gatherer, the Protector, the Hunter and the Detective.**_

'' Now that you mention it...'' Antonio scratches his head.'' Yeah, when I was little...I think I called it the Polar Rose,''

'' Oh? Hah, I used to stare at the stars with Ben sometimes. There was this one constellation we named by mistake...um, I think it was the Stallion?''

_**Puss in Boots: Hmm, may I?:**_  
_**is your favourite type of music? I obviously love the music of the Spanish Guitar.**_  
_**Michael and Mia:Rock 'n' Roll!**_  
_**Savannah: Rock, Pop and R&amp;B music.**_

'' Ahh...I do love me some exciting Spanish guitar,'' Ashley said, crossing her legs on the coffee table.'' But my type is more dubstep, hip hop and good old fashioned Rock 'n' Roll,''

'' I'm more into Rock myself,'' Dino said.

'' Mmm, I'm good with Classics,'' Antonio answers.

'' Nothing rises the spirit like the good, traditional Native music,'' Sen swoons a bit.

'' _Celtic, obviously,'' _Oscar shrugs.

'' Irish of course! It can also sound pirate-y at times, so,'' The twins giggle.

_**Natalie: Uh... don't ask where I got this question from...:**_  
_**3\. Have you ever heard of Big Time Rush and iCarly? If you have, what is your favourite BTR song and what is your favourite iCarly episode and/or character?**_

'' Oh my God, yes!'' Ashley jigs up.'' I adore BTR! My fave song would be If I Rulled the World,'' she answers with a big grin, then looks around.'' Ah, right. W-Well, I'll give you a listen later. Also, we should organize an iCarly night series, it's pretty fun. Sadly, it was a veeery long time since I last saw the show, so...I can't answer the last one,''

_**Elizabeth: Oh, I think everyone will like my question!:**_  
_**4\. Are you planning something for April Fools Day?! (For the writers, readers and characters?)**_

'' Mmmm...not really?'' Dino shrugs. Though, the twins were surprisingly quiet.

'' What?'' they speak up.'' We are totally not planning anything,''

'' You two are bad liars,'' Ashley and Antonio reply.

_**Patrick: Ok! Ok! I can't wait anymore!:**_  
_**5\. (For wallanda) How did you find out about Pirate101 and/or Wizard101?**_

'' Through a certain fellow gaming friend,'' I lay back.'' She was the first to drop the games, but I was still going forward, as you can see,''  
_**6\. (For everyone) Have you ever heard of the Nick Kids/Teens Choice Awards?**_

'' Luv, at this point, we've practically heard of everything that's famous,'' Ashley says.

'' We watch them, of course,'' Sen answers.'' Every year. It's...surprisingly suspensive,''

'' We each take a vote also,'' Dino adds.'' If we don't know someone, we just pick the one that Ashley did,''

_**Me: Um, on second thought... I have two questions for everyone:**_  
_**7\. What is your favourite type of weather? I personaly like small rainstorms sometimes, and sunny/starry days/nights.**_

'' I like a night with a bright moon. Gives ye time to think, y'know? And I like these kind of Sunny, but with a slight breeze, weather,''

'' Yeah starry night. Though I like my days to be a bit more cloudy,'' Antonio says.

'' A clear night and a slightly windy and warm day. A little rain suits, too'' Dino says.

'' Warm days and nights. Reminds me of home,'' Sen shrugs.

'' Windy days, and misty nights,'' The twins reply.  
_**8\. What is your favourite type of chocolate? I love plain chocolate, white chocolate and caramel chocolate.**_

'' Milky,'' Ashley says.'' Or the bubbly type. You know, when the chocolate has like these kinda bubble's and it melts in your mouth with a tingling sensation?''

'' Black is good,'' Antonio replies.

'' Hmm...Nutty,'' Lily and Mindy say.

'' With caramel or also the bubbly type,''

'' None. I feel dizzy from chocolate,'' Sen admits.

'' _White,_''

_**Stephanie: It was great to see you all again, we hope we'll get to see you again soon! Bye!**_  
_**Michael: Oh... now I remember, it's "Curiosity killed the Kadoatie" that nobody uses!**_

'' The wat?'' Lily raises an eyebrow.

'' It's a cat-like creature, kinda looks like a pokemon to be honest,'' I answer them.

* * *

_**DJ-Red: **_ _**Eva: Okay. Well we'd better be off now! **_

_**Ebony: Nooo! I wanna wait for Cupid!**_  
_**Angel: Cupid?**_  
_**Ebony: Yes. *grins evilly at Subodai and Sarah* You two should be expecting him soon. *cackles and runs out of the room* **_

'' Err,'' Sarah raises her finger.'' I'm a bit worried now...''

_**Red: Oh god. Give me a sec. *goes outside and Ebony stops laughing* **_

_**Eva: Uh. Oh she's asleep now. **_

_**Dani: I hope for your sake she stays asleep. Hey does it ever turn into nighttime here or is it always daytime or something?**_

'' Well we're always doing this in the noon, although with my scavenger hunt today,'' Ashley glares at the twins.'' It's supposed to be at least 6 p.m...''

'' You sure? '' Dino turns to her confused.'' The sun's still high up,''

'' Um, technology rarely lies,'' The swashbuckler shows the time on her phone. Suddenly they notice Sen cringe. '' What's wrong,''

'' I have a suspicion Carlos got to my Weather and Time spell book,'' the fox jumps up and runs out of the room.

'' Weather and...Time?'' Lily repeats, her grin became slightly twisted.

'' Oh no nonono! No!'' Ashley points at the sisters.'' Don't even think about it!''

_**Red: *walks in dragging Ebony* Yeah, we never stay here long enough to find out.**_

_**Dani: And may I bother you to find out what the typical dishes are here in the Spiral?**_  
_**Red: Ugh. Of course you'd ask that.**_  
_**Dani: What's that suppose to mean!**_  
_**Red: it means you're a 30 year old stuck in a 16 year olds body! **_  
_**Angel: Can we not fight now? Please?**_  
_**Red and Dani: MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS ANGEL!**_  
_**Angel: *squeaks and pulls her beanie over her face* Sorry!**_  
_**Eva: *giggles and pats Angel's head* Aw don't worry, you're mom's favorite.**_  
_**Dani: What! But I do all the work in the house!**_  
_**Red: HOW IS ANGEL HER FAVORITE!?**_  
_**Eva: *sighs* Do you guys ever fight like that?**_

Bonnie sighs. '' Yep. I feel like an aunt everytime,''

Ashley giggles.'' I can hear the arguments sometimes from my room,'' her voice shifted to impersonate a few.'' _Get that cleaned up, quick! Ashley will suspect that or that...'' ''Where did you put my thing...'' '' Has anyone skipped on their chores? '' Eh, Toro did, but he's captain's favourite,'' _Ashley glances at her crew.'' Oh yeah, I hear everything,''


	39. Chapter 39

Ashley, Link, Antonio, Sen and some of the crew were on the sofa and watching an anime on my laptop, while the twins, Oscar and Dino were playing around with the DS. I suddenly come in and wave around a letter for everyone to see.

'' Now?'' Antonio pouted, his look quickly returning to the laptop screen before Ashley could pause the show.

'' Alright, go on,'' she waved her hand, seeming slightly bored.

_**CubanCracker62:**_ _**Hey Ashley,**_  
_**You mentioned that you draw and write when you and your crew were in Cool Ranch. I'm assuming that you don't have pencils in the Spiral, but did you have to adjust to using charcoal or a quill and ink after ending up in the Spiral? If so, did you have any issues with the switch?**_  
_**PS, As promised in my last message, some more cookies for you guys. :) Be sure to share!**_

A pop of smoke suddenly appeared by my feet, revealing a box full of cookies.

'' Hello!'' I said in surprise.

'' Cookies!'' Lily and Mindy launched the DS in the air and rushed to the box.

'' Ack!'' Ashley shouted for the concern of her console's health, only to sight in relief as Dino catches it.

'' Got it!'' he smirked, leaning over the sofa uncomfortably. Ashley nods to him, then turns to the twins, munching on the treats.

'' Hey, don't eat all of them you gluttons!'' Antonio said and snatched the box. While the others helped to themselves, Ashley replied to the question:

'' So, paying attention to detail, are we? Marvelous! And yeah, I had to adjust to the quills, especially the one's Fair used. Their faded a bit and the decorated tip is horrifyingly smudgy, but I don't complain ( also I like using the wax signatures, hehe~) . Although the charcoal is a whole different story. It took some time before I got used to it, not to mention after every sketch I need to spray it with this concoction so it wouldn't fade off. You know how it is with charcoal...'' Antonio hands her a cookie.

'' Oh, and thanks for the treats! By the way, I think these two found a certain fondness to your culinary skills,''

* * *

_**TheDiamondWriter:**_ _**Savannah: Hi everyone! Um, I hope we're not disturbing you with anything...**_

_**Elizabeth: Mia and Michael's younger sister Cami brainstormed a few new questions. She's sick so we're going to fill in for her.**_  
_**James Rose: Ok then! Let's get this started:**_  
_**1\. What is your LEAST fav. world?**_

'' My word, let's see,'' Ashley started tapping her chin with her index finger. '' I'd say Monquista...maybe?''

'' Azteca. It's too much for me when I see that meteor stuck behind the barrier,'' Antonio says.

'' Uh...Celestia,'' the twins answer.

'' Polaris. Nothing but a cold war will I ever see riding on it's winds,'' Sen answers.

'' _Mirage,'' _Oscar gestures. '' _Can't stand the illusions and heat,''_

'' Darkmoor,'' Dino replies.'' Ashley's lucky she didn't come across it yet, I bet she'd lie under her bed through the whole Book,''

'' Oi!'' Ashley looked insulted.

'' You're not fooling anyone, we saw how you react to the undead,''

_**2\. Any special nicknames? (Detective name, spy name, star name etc.) In Marleybone Savannah's detective name is Detective Savannah of the Star light.**_  
_**Savannah: No! Shh!**_  
_**Mia: She became an Honorary Detective in Marleybone when she...**_  
_**Michael: By herself, defeated the Napoleguin of crime...**_  
_**Savannah: No! You-**_  
_**Mia and Michael: Meowiarty!**_  
_**Savannah: Did... Yes... I admit it...**_  
_**Michael: At least we didn't tell anyone that we saved the queen in Barkingham Palace... Oops...**_

Ashley is giggling.'' Savanah, we'd make a wonderful team. Well, I am known as The Purple Panther in Marleybone for whatever reason. I haven't dug too deep into it yet,''

'' I have one, but I'm not telling it,'' Antonio crosses his arms.

'' You don't,'' Lily purses at him.

'' Do to!'' the swashbuckler's eyes narrow.

'' Ok, fine, sheesh,'' Mindy says to him.'' I do call Lily Quick-shot whenever in a battlefield sometimes.''

'' And I call her Eye-sight!'' Lily points to her sister.'' Nothing too fancy, but it does confuse the enemy,''

_**Anna: Ok... Let's try this...:**_  
_**3\. What is your fav. Disney and/or Dreamworks movie from the 1930's to 1989? (Animation, Live action, Hybrid, Documentary, Disneynature) I'm going with Oliver and Company and maybe Snow White.**_  
_**Savannah: My favourites are kinda obvious- The Great Mouse Detective and Mary Popins.**_  
_**James: Aladdin, pretty nice movie.**_  
_**Elizabeth: Cinderella, the old version that is.**_

'' You guys have pretty damn good questions today! Let's see...The Sword and the Rose. Because I made a ridicules face when finding out it's actual Disney. As for DreamWorks...It's gotta be Road to El Dorado,'' Ashley smirks.

'' For Disney: Ten Who Dared, DreamWorks: Prince of Egypt,'' Antonio replies.

'' Peter Pan! Yes!'' Lily says excitedly.

'' And The Peacemaker!'' Mindy adds to her sister.

'' Westward Ho the Wagons,'' Sen says.'' And for DreamWorks it might be...Paulie. It's amusing,''

'' _Alladin and I don't have anything for DreamWorks...''_

'' I'd say Gladiator and Robin Hood,'' Dino shrugs.

_**Victoria Dawn: Final questions:**_  
_**1\. What is your favourite celebration?**_

Ashley speaks up in a merry tone. '' Christmas~!''

'' Halloween!'' the twins shout.

'' Las Fallas. It's a Valencian celebration...'' Antonio rubs his neck.

'' Probably also Christmas,'' Dino mutters in thought.

'' Dia de Los Muertos, or, as we call it, Day of the Dead,'' Sen says.

'' _The Celtic New Year_,'' Oscar smiles. '' _You should really visit Grizzleheim at that time, the fun is never-ending,''_

_**2\. What is your favourite type of candy?**_

'' Anything but mint. I hate strong mint,'' Ashley answers.

'' Sour. It's hilarious to watch how we react to them, hehe,'' Lily and Mindy laugh.

'' Something with caramel, I guess,'' Dino says.

'' Err...spicy. Yeah, we have those,'' Antonio answers.

'' None,'' Sen mutters.

'' _Chilling like mint, and I do love the one's with different éclairs in them,''_

_**Stephanie: Ok, we have to go now. It was great seeing you all again!**_  
_**Natalie: Oh almost forgot! Here! Have these chocolate cupcakes!**_  
_**Natalie gives a box of chocolate cupcakes and then leaves with her friends.**_

'' Oh brilliant!'' Dino grabs one before the twins do. He snatched a couple spare one's in spare time and handed them to Ashley, Antonio, Subodai and Sarah. I stare at them with a raised eyebrow, look at the boxes they've got today, then turn and shout to the guests.

'' Hey, is this the way you hint me to finally release another long-awaited chapter?'' I think for a bit.'' Fine, vacation's over. I've pulled your legs long enough I guess...''


	40. Chapter 40

_**Angelique:** __**Hi there! I'm Angelique, and my friends have some questions-**_  
_**Fran: Oooh! Pirates! Hey Fauna! It's pirates!**_  
_**Angelique: Yes, so-**_  
_**Fauna: Ooh! What's ya'll favorite weapons? I like little daggers myself.**_

'' Obviously my trusty rapier!'' Ashley grinned.

'' Ma peacemakers, baby,'' Lily flipped the gun in her hand.

'' A Valencian shotgun,'' Mindy added.

'' I was always fond of basket-hilted cutlasses,'' Antonio shrugged.

'' Hmm... the Sea Sheller'' said Dino.

'' My witchdoctor's mojo staff,'' Sen hit the ground with her staff.

'' _A double-bladed axe,'' _Oscar unshed his weapon.

_**Angelique: Yeah. So-**_  
_**Bella: Want a balloon? *holds out a bunch of balloons***_  
_**Angelique: I'm sure they would. So-**_

'' Hell yeah!'' the twins snatch a handful of the balloons.

'' If you pop them here, you'll be the ones cleaning it up,'' Catbeard warns.

'' Now why would we do that?...''  
_**Verona: PURPLE! *takes Ashely's hat* ITS SO PURPLE! Cans I have it?**_

'' Of course not!'' Ashley grabs her hat back, mounts her head with it, and this time pins it down by the sides.  
_**Angelique: I'll give you toast if you give it back V. So-**_

_**Spell: So how-**_

_**Angelique: MY FREAKING GOD FOR A BUNCH OF KILLER ANIMATRONICS YOU ALL HAVE A HABIT OF INTERRUPTING PEOPLE YOU KNOW!**_

_**Fran: Not our fault you're so passive. And mentioning killer... **_  
_**Fauna: Can we stuff one of you guys in a Fazbear suit? It will only hurt for a few hours!**_  
_**Spell: We promise! -**_

'' Er, a what, might I ask...'' Link began, but his mouth was covered by Ashley.

'' You may not,''

Sen sighed.'' I knew something was coming from that horrible game,''

'' Oi, just yesterday we finished part three. You should've seen how pale Antonio got!''

'' Hey, that game scarred me for life!'' the swashbuckler takes a glimpse at the animatronics.'' Uh, I'm gonna go to the other room...''

'' Ah, come on. It wasn't as bad as Outlast,'' the twins said simultaneously.

'' True, but I hate the stupid jump scares,'' Ashley commented.'' Honestly, the game is just that. The theories on the Net are creepier,''

_**Angelique: ...I deal with them five nights a week for six hours per day, and they either try to kill me or scare me to insanity. So can I borrow a gun or something? Please?**_

'' Be our guest,'' Lily throws her spare pistol to Angelique.

'' What kind of crazy person would even THINK a 112 buck salary job is worth it's life?'' Antonio called from the other room.

'' The guy has a point, mate,'' I say.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Angelique:** __**Haha! Yes! *points the gun to the animatronics* STAY BACK YOU SPAWNS OF SATAN! Oh and FYI, I actually get paid 120! **_

_**''**_ That's still not worth your pretty little life!'' Antonio answered from the other room. Ashley raised an eyebrow, curiously looking where the voice had come.

_**Bella: *walks into the same room as Antonio* Haha!...RAWR!**_

Suddenly a shot came from the room and they saw a metal jaw flew away, smoking with Spiral gunpowder.

'' Dude!'' Lily looked over the side of her sofa, while Mindy stood up on the cushions.

'' Oops,'' Antonio poked his head over the corner of the entrance.

'' Antonio! That was our guest!'' Dino objected.

'' It slipped!'' Antonio said, holding up his gun and acting innocent. Though Ashley noticed he tried hard to sustain his victory grin.'' And don't worry. It's just a jaw,'' they heard the animatronic moving in the other room.

_**Spell: At least you guys don't have a dead murder in your suit...**_  
_**Angelique: Uh, they're people. Not robots.**_  
_**Spell: Wait, so you guys aren't endoskeletons?**_

_**'' **_Edowhat?'' Link asked. Ashley just cringed at that.

'' Uhhh...hehe~. Hey, Gracie, you still have that emergency shocker, right?'' Ashley nervously looked at the engineer.

* * *

_**CubanCracker62:**_ _**Hello again!**_  
_**Quick question for all of you: if you could take one free ride on the TARDIS, or in the Spiral's case, the B.O.X., where and when would you go and why?**_  
_**Also, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the cookies! :)**_

''What does B.O.X. stand for anyway?'' Dino scratched his head.'' Not sure, I'd probably go to the viking ages. That sounds pretty cool,''

'' That's a tough one,'' Ashley says.'' Hmm...oh! The Renaissance times! I adore that age!''

'' Maybe the Polarian War?'' Lily says.

Antonio had his hands crossed. '' I don't know, maybe another galaxy? It would be fun to see a bit more of the stars,''

'' _Back to the Persian ages,'' _Oscar replies.

Sen sat silently, then simply shrugged.'' I'm fine where I am,''

'' Suuure, says the witch that keeps using me for practice...'' Ashley mumbles.

'' You volunteer yourself!''


	42. Chapter 42

_**Broncogirl6:**_ _**-a mare with a white coat and a red braided mane and tail set and a horn teleports into the room-**_

_**Sunny: Hi. Laura and Portia gave you this. -pushes a giant box towards Ashley-**_  
_**Ezra from Star Wars Rebels: -pops out of box, gasping- There... Is no fresh air... In this box!**_  
_**-Another mare with a white coat, a horn, demon wings, and a curled, blue mane and tail set pops up right next to Ezra-**_  
_**Harmony: Stop complaining, Ezra. At least we're out!**_  
_**Sunny: So THAT'S why the box was so heavy!**_  
_**-Laura and Portia appear in the box as well-**_  
_**Laura: STOP STUFFING US IN BOXES, PORTIA!**_  
_**Portia: It was the only way to introduce the new cast characters!**_  
_**Ezra: A simple recorder could've worked.**_  
_**Harmony: Why is that girl dressed as Link from Legends of Zelda so idiotic? And also, we're not in a cast. You just appeared out of nowhere and stuffed us into this box. I had to be crammed next to her! -points inside box-**_

'' Hey!'' Link looked slightly insulted.'' Those are _my _old clothes!''  
_**Sachiko from Corpse Party: -pops up- WHAT IS GOING ON!? All I wanted was a nap!**_  
_**Laura: -sighs, then says in a bland voice- Here's our new 'cast characters,' Ezra, Harmony, and Sachiko.**_  
_**Harmony: We're not in a cast! All I wanted to do was take a stroll around Ponyville!**_  
_**Laura: Well, now that we're here, what was everyone's reaction to Dark Bane Factory?**_

'' Since I was the only one to read it I say: intense. Just one word describes it,'' Ashley answers.  
_**Portia: Uh, we gotta get going. We need to show the new cast characters around the ship.**_  
_**Ezra: NOPE NOPE NOPE I'M NOT GETTING BACK IN THE BOX! JUST NO!**_  
_**Portia: Too bad. -pushes everyone back into box, then closes box, the in a muffled voice- Let's go, Sunny.**_  
_**Sunny: -sighs, then teleports away with box- See ya later!**_

* * *

_**Broncogirl6: ****-the TARDIS lands in front of Link, missing him by inches-**_

Link leans back uncomfortably.'' Nice parking...''

_**Portia: -comes out of the TARDIS- Sorry!**_  
_**-the rest of the crew tumbles out-**_  
_**Harmony: Ugh... I'm never using that flying box AGAIN...**_  
_**Sachiko: Says the pony that flies at the speed of sound...**_  
_**Harmony: Well, at least I don't get crammed in a box AGAIN! -glares at Laura-**_  
_**Laura: -holds up hands in defense- Don't look at me!**_  
_**Ezra: -looks back in the TARDIS- How did you even work this thing, anyways? There's no controls!**_  
_**Laura: -makes a rainbow with hands- Imagination...**_  
_**Sunny: Not even gonna ask.**_  
_**Sachiko: -sees Subodai- Horsey! -jumps onto Subodai's back- Let's ride away into the sunset!**_

'' Wow,'' Ashley grins at the two, meanwhile Subodai snorts at the personal-space-invader, cringing when it pulls his mane.

'' Get off me right NOW!'' he said in a cold tone, making everyone shiver.  
_**Portia: Get off Subodai! -pulls off Sachiko- Anyways, Sachiko wanted to visit Link.**_

'' Oh?'' the elf looked at Sachiko, still leaning back from the TARDIS.  
_**Sachiko: -walks up to Link- Is it true you sucked a giant beast into your sword? Did Zelda really get incased in a crystal?**_

'' If by beast you mean Demise, yes. And yes, Zelda was trapped in a crystal for a while until I found away to break the spell...wait, shouldn't you know this? From what Ashley tells me, the game...Skyward Sword, right?'' he checks in with the swashbuckler. When she nodded in approval, he continued.'' It has all the details, apparently,''

'' Oh hey!'' Lily interrupts.'' Can your sword still do that glowing thingy? The Skyward Strike?''

'' Sure. Ashley's can also, when it's in Hylian form,''

'' Seriously?!'' Mindy's eyes widened.

'' She never told us that...'' Dino looks at his sneaky friend on the sofa.

'' He~ I er...forgot,''

'' No, you didn't,'' Antonio objects.  
_**Laura: Wait, that was crystal? I thought that was peanut brittle... -clutches stomach- My stomach hurts.**_  
_**Portia: Great, now I have to take Laura to the hospital. Take care of Sachiko and the others! -shoves Laura into the TARDIS, and takes off-**_  
_**Sachiko: YAY! Sleepover!**_

_**''...'' **_

* * *

_**TheDiamondWriter:** **Mia: Hi again everyone! Um... if you're wondering... Savannah, Eliza, Anna, Stephanie and Kevin couldn't... make it.**_  
_**Michael: We have a gift to give to Ashley and Antonio.**_  
_**Mia: No, it doesn't have any romance things.**_

'' Thank God...'' Ashley slumps with relief.  
_**Michael gives a medium box to Antonio and Mia gives a small box to Ashley. When they open them, a frying pan hits Antonio's head and he falls down for a while and a ghost hologram scares Ashley.**_

Ashley jumped so high, she fell over the sofa's side, only her twitching legs were visible. Meanwhile you could see Antonio's eyes crossing as he fell to the floor.  
_**Mia and Michael: APRIL FOOLS!**_  
_**Right after that, Savannah and the rest run into the room.**_  
_**Anna: We're too late, are we?**_  
_**Savannah: Most likely, since Antonio looks a bit dizzy because of a frying pan hitting him and Ashley seems to have had a heart attack because of a ghost hologram that no doubt, was made by Patrick as a favor for Mia. It's 'elemental'.**_  
_**Anna looks at everyone.**_  
_**Anna: Yeah... I had the same reaction... Believe me, she learned that from tGMD... not something/someone else.**_  
_**Elizabeth: Ok... Anywho, here are 3 questions:**_  
_**1\. What did Mindy and Lily do for April Fools?**_

'' Well, they placed some fire snails in my pillow. I woke up from the smell of my own hair burning...'' Dino said, helping Antonio stand up. The swashy was rubbing between his eyes, he had a big red circle on his face.

'' Ugghh...I think you cracked my nose...goddangit!''

'' The twins had replaced some of my teleportation equipment,'' Sen answered.''Once I tried it out on Ashley with a new spell I've been working on, the results were...interesting. Luckily it wasn't Ashley being teleported at the time.''

'' Hehe...'' the twins tried to look innocent.'' Hey. Is Ash ok? She hasn't moved the whole time,''

'' Ashley? Hello,'' Dino leaned down to her and waved his hands over her eyes.

'' I-I s-should-ve s-seen that c-coming...YOU KNOW I HATE THE UNDEAD!'' Ashley suddenly jolted up, almost knocking her head into Link's.

'' Well, technically it was a hologram...'' Mindy began.

'' Don't you get ''technical'' with me, senora. I still haven't forgiven you for last Halloween!''  
_**Mia: When we try to prank Savannah her Rapunzel reaction activates. She has three of those: her Rapunzel reaction, her regular self, AND the one me and Mike dislike a LOT, her Basil reaction... And believe me, you do NOT want to know why...**_  
_**Savannah: They just freaked out once when I made our 'special' escape. Well, nevermind that now:**_  
_**2\. Your reactions to the news about Frozen 2 and Moana?**_  
_**Fiona: I yelled with joy... heh... I'm an Ice wizardess, 'nuff said.**_  
_**Savannah: I became curious with Moana... I wonder is she will be like Mulan (not a real princess)...**_

'' Eh, I'm not sure what to expect from either of them. But a talking volcano? Now that's worth seeing,'' Dino laughed.

'' I'm actually annoyed from all the Frozen stuff I've been seeing. I mean, it topped even Barbie! Do you know how much effort that would take? And Disney only did it with one movie! Ugh...I'd see Frozen 2 if my friend talks me into it. As for Moana...I'm am also curious, wonder what she's based off,''  
_**Anna: Ok, last question:**_  
_**3\. Are you happy or disapointed with the results of the 2015 KCA's? We were half in half. Most of us were happy with them, but we were disapointed that most of the winners didn't come to claim their award...**_

'' Unfortunately, we missed it,'' Sen said, irritated.

'' Blame the stupid vultures in Aquila,'' Lily said.

'' Ugh, we're planning to watch it on Youtube in the near future...'' Ashley promised.  
_**Kevin: Ok sorry about Mia and Mike's prank...**_  
_**Savannah: Oh and, Antonio, you have the right to chase them...**_

'' With pleasure...'' swaying, Antonio unshed his cutlass.

'' Leave a mark for me, sweetheart!'' Ashley waved to him. Me and Link looked at her, surprised. Then we both sniggered.

'' What?...''

'' Sweetheart?'' I repeat.

_**Mia and Michael: Ahhh!**_  
_**Stephanie: Ok... well... happy April Fools Day!**_  
_**Patrick: Oh, just one more question:**_  
_**4\. What are your thoughts on Wonkey the Donkey?**_

'' I wish we had a camera, Ashley's expression was priceless!'' the twins giggle.

'' I must admit, KI surprised us,'' Sen said.

'' It would be more of a surprise if Book 15 is gonna be announced next week,'' Sarah comments.  
_**Anna: Ok then. See you soon!**_  
_**Mia and Michael manage to run away to their friends with some cuts in their clothing and with Mike being a little dizzy.**_

Antonio walks in behind them.

'' Feeling better?'' Lily asked.

'' Yeah, but my head still hurts,''

* * *

_**CubanCracker62: **__**Oh, oh, oh! I keep forgetting this question, I'm going to write this before I forget it!**_

_**So Ashley, you found your phone in still-working condition in the last chapter. Don't you have to be able to CHARGE it? I doubt there are electrical outlets in the Spiral, so how do you manage to charge your phone?**_

''...The gal loves her details, eh?'' Bonnie said.

'' It's a fair question,'' Ashley shrugs.'' Gracie. Everything goes to Gracie when it comes to any kind of technology. I gave my phone for her to tinker a bit, making her promise to not _overtinker._ When she realized it needs to be charged from time to time, she constructed this machine with generates electrical power, harvested from the storm clouds. It's harder to charge, sure. But effective,''


	43. Chapter 43

**_CubanCracker62:_** _**Me: Hi, again!**_

_**Kaitlyn: Me, CiCi, and Quinn all had questions, so we thought we'd try asking questions like this!**_  
_**Me: And before we start, yes, Bonnie, I do love the details of a story, just as much as the entire plot.**_  
_**Kaitlyn: Because she's a NERRRD- OW-OW-OW-OW LET GO OF MY EAR!**_  
_**Quinn: *sigh* I'll start. Okay, so would you go to Darkmoor if you could, or avoid it at any cost unless you had to?**_

_**''**_ Hmm,'' Ashley exchanged looks with her crew, then replies simultaneously.'' Second option,''

'' Wow, are you that scared to go there?'' The twins looked disappointed.

'' Hey, if you wanna see how the child of Tartarus looks like, be my guest. Don't forget to bring back souvenirs,''

_**Kaitlyn: Oww, jeez... okay, my turn! Who was the most interesting opponent you guys faced?**_

'' Oh wow, that's tough,'' Dino says.

'' I'd say Chumbawumba,'' Sarah offers.'' That guy almost crushed me,''

'' What about that guy in the Yum cellar...Captain Swing?'' Antonio says.

'' I'm gonna go with Guy Fox, probably. Finding out that he's Bonnie's brother really hit me, plus I love his resemblance to Guy Fawkes,'' Ashley explains.

'' Even though it took you a while to realize that,'' Bonnie turns grimly.

_**Me: You deserved it, Everhart. By the way, I read the last Q&amp;A. The adventure Ashley had in Hyrule, it was based off of Skyward Sword? I would have guessed it was more like Twilight Princess.**_

'' It is, luv,'' I reply.'' But that doesn't mean Ashley hasn't revealed about all his known reincarnations through the games,''

Ashley suddenly giggles and slaps her knee.'' You should've seen his face when I said he used to be a train engineer! Hoo boy!''

'' Hrrm,'' Link blushes a bit.

'' That's nothing to be ashamed of, you know,'' Catbeard speaks up.'' I personally would love to have my own train,''

'' Pff, what would you do with it? Fill it with herring?'' Lily taunts the cat.

'' Oh goodness no! That would be stupid!'' after a short silence, he adds.'' I would fill it with _pickled _herring,''  
_**Quinn: Thanks for answering!**_

* * *

_**Ladasha12: **_**_*A small green and red raiding budgie flies in and drops a small package on the floor. It gives a small squawk before flying out once more. In the package is a small camcorder.* _**

_**Me: Bonjour, my friends. Name's Ladasha, and I, along with my oc and her crew, would like to ask a few questions, if it's alright. FYI, Emily speaks a bit of latin so you might have to translate that.**_

'' Oh, this is gonna be interesting...'' Mindy shrinks.__  
_**Emily: I'll try and not speak to much latin. Anyways, salve! Mihi nomen est Emily, and these are my companions, Takashi and Rosalie, but you can call them Taka and Rose.**_  
_**Takashi: Heh, well I-I personally like Taka a b-bit more.**_  
_**Rosalie: Eh, I'm a bit neutral.**_  
_**Emily: Who wants to ask a question first?**_  
_**Takashi: I w-will. Um, since I know a lot of us on Emily's crew speak d-different languages, do a lot of your crew members, Ashley, speak other languages?**_

'' Yeah, Subodai sometimes drops in some Mongolian or Chinese, Toro often switches to pure Spanish (especially when he's angry), Bonnie's Irish accent really sharpens up when she's excited...well, let's say, language depends here on emotion,''

'' Ha, yeah, like you for example,'' Sarah laughs. Some of the crew join in.

'' This one right here,'' Birgus leans in.'' Depending on the situation, she can throw all sorts of accents at you,''

'' Uh...'' Ashley blushes.

'' British, Scottish, Italian, Spanish, Lithuanian, Greek...Name it,'' the twins took turns explaining.

'' Gerai gerai, you made your point!'' Ashley says.

'' And you just sealed it,'' Mindy points victoriously.

_**Rosalie: Nice, and I guess I would like to ask if any of you have ever met anyone from the wizard side of the world. I know they don't cross much but still, it would be interesting.**_

'' Say...what about that fire mädchen that faught with us back in Marleybone?''

'' Um, Ashley?'' Dino turns curiously to the swashbuckler.'' What does madchen mean?''

'' What?'' she didn't understand at first, but then gave herself a big facepalm. '' Oh, brilliant. Now I'm on a roll!''

'' Oh yeah...that can happen to one that knows so many languages,'' Toro says.

_**Emily: I've got nothing at the moment so here are some brownies and other candies. *On screen, she does some hand motions and a box of said brownies and other treats appear.* I'll be sure ask if anything comes across my mind. Ladasha?**_  
_**Me: Right, everyone in general, do you guys watch YouTube and if so, what youtubers are your favorite (sorry if someone has already asked this question ')? That's it for now so au revoir!**_

'' Merci, mon ami,'' Ashley nods.'' Don't worry, that question's new,'' I think my favourite would be MatPat. I just love the things he does,''

'' Mine would be Pewdiepie,'' Dino says.'' Don't. Judge. Please,''

'' Hmm...I'd say Markiplier,'' Antonio answers.

'' JonTron!'' Lily says.

''chuggaaconroy,'' Mindy adds.

'' Wardfire,'' Sen answers.

* * *

_**Angelique: What's an emergency shocker? **_  
_**Fran: Is it like a tazor?**_

'' Yup. Only a bit more powerful...'' Gracie says proudly.

_**Bella: *rushes after her jaw and snaps it back in place* I don't like that guy anymore. HE SHOT MY JAW OFF!**_  
_**Fauna: Well you did-**_  
_**Bella: I AM PEEVED! AAHHH! PEEVED! IM CALLING THE MARIONETTE!**_

_**Marionette: POP GOES HE WEASEL!*pops out from a box behind everyone* You called?**_

_**Bella: That guy shot my jaw off!**_  
_**Marionette: What? Shame on you sir! **_  
_**Bella: YEAH! SHAME!**_

_**Marionette: You should have aimed for the eyes, the engine hides behind the eyes. **_

'' Hey, thanks for the tip!'' Antonio flips his gun.  
_**Bella: Hey!**_  
_**Marionette: And run. Because, although they may have the souls of toddlers, they have demonic tempers.**_

'' Haha...wait, what?'' Antonio raises his eyebrow.

'' Oooh crap,'' Mindy bits her fist.

'' That is not funny, why haven't they been put to rest yet?!'' Sen shouts.

_**Bella:...BIGOIST! AGH! I AM PEEVED! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I POPPED YOUR JAW OFF!? *runs after Antonio***_

'' AAAH!'' Antonio dodges the animatronic, knocks over his cushioned chair and rushes through the room.

'' I'm not cleaning anythingWHOA!'' Ratbeard crouched to avoid Antonio's feet. He ran up the wall and took a quick shot to the animatronic chasing him.

'' Dude! Go outside!'' Ashley orders him, while Hawkules hold off the robot.

_**Marionette: See? Now if someone will wind up the music box so I may take a nap, I'd be very pleased! **_  
_**Angelique: *backs away into a corner of the room* Nope. Nope. Nope! One of you do it!**_

_**Spell: Wimp.**_

'' Oh please,'' Sarah rolls her eyes and rewinds the music box.'' This is getting ridicules,''

'' Well, Antonio started it,'' Monkey King shrugs. Antonio pops out from outside, outraged by the accuse.

'' I DID NOT!''

* * *

_**Broncogirl6: **__**Sachiko: What's Hylian mode? Do you activate it by saying hi to a guy named Lian?**_

'' Very funny,'' Link says, completely not amused.'' No, it's when I take my sword...''

'' Oh o,'' Ashley whispers, getting pale. Though the twins seemed eager. Link continued:

'' Raise it high,'' the Master Sword began charing a bright light, lighting up the whole room.'' And SLASH!'' as he did so, soon as the sword made the vertical move, it let out a slash of pure light, cutting the sofa Mindy, Lily and Sen sat on, and breaking the wooden wall a distant from it. Everyone sat in awe, watching how El Toro looked through the hole the sword made.

''...Well then,'' the bull tried to look calm.'' Can someone please explain what almost cut through my horns?!''

_**Ezra: -sees animatronic jaw on floor (chap 41) and picks it up- Hey, what does this belong to?**_

'' You don't want to know. Trust me,'' Antonio says, looking away with a guilty gaze.  
_**Harmony: -sighs- Do you guys have any tea? If I don't get my daily dose of tea, these guys would drive me insane.**_  
_**Sunny: Then I'll have to sing that japanese song 'iNSaNiTY'.**_  
_**Ezra: Um... No, you don't.**_  
_**Sunny: Yes, I do.**_  
_**Ezra: No, you don't.**_  
_**Sachiko: Both of you stop before something happens.**_  
_**Ezra: Waitaminute, didn't these two guys called Mia and Michael, or something like that, switch Sen's teleportation equipment? If so, where is it?**_  
_**-Ashley suddenly falls through an orange portal on the ground, then through a blue portal on the roof, then back into the other portal, and repeats-**_  
_**Ezra: Oh.**_

'' You've gotta be kidding...'' Ashley's falling speed increased.'' Wooooaaaah! Get me outta this limbo!''

The twins burst out laughing. Then the swashbuckler suddenly hits the floor, face flat.

'' That didn't sound pleasant...'' Dino said with a painful look.


	44. Chapter 44

_**TheDiamondWriter: **__**Savannah: Hi again! We came to visit AND give you a few Easter surprises! They'll appear after you answer one of our questions or when a special thing ended and don't worry, I made sure Mia and Mike didn't do anything to them.**_

_**Elizabeth: Ok lets get started! -**_  
_**1\. Do you have any running gags sometimes?**_  
_**Mia: We usually have this running gag with Savannah...**_  
_**Mia shows a mini hologram.**_  
_**Hologram Savannah:...we'll need to be as sharp as ever.**_  
_**When the hologram girl said that, she sat on a chair. And, in that moment, there was a strange noise. She stood up and saw that she sat on her own violin.**_  
_**Hologram Savannah: Where have I seen this before...**_

'' A gag, eh?'' Sarah checks.

'' Hmm...Oh yeah!'' Ratbeard snaps his fingers. He leans to Scratch and whispers something to him.

'' Rat, you know I have sharp hearing,'' Ashley glares at him.'' He means the '' I Hate'' and finish it with a noun,''

_**After the hologram ends, various surprise eggs appear for everyone. Ashley got a rare diamond/silver Lightningblade, Antonio also got a rare sword but this was the Golden Reaver. Setting Night got a rare mystical Juju Staff. Mindy and Lily got emerald/ruby and ruby/emerald Sparklockers and so on...**_

Ashley's eyes sparkle.'' Oooh, I'm gonna have fun with this baby,'' she says sliding her fingers by the blade.

'' Us too,'' the twins say wickedly analyzing their gifts.

'' Hmm, a bit heavy than what I'm used to, but I do love the fancy design,'' Antonio smiles.

'' Look at this fantastic shield!'' Dino rotates his silver-based sapphire and amethyst decorated shield.

Sen looks at the staff with narrowed eyes, curiously checking every detail, until she had a thankful look on her face.

_**Mia: See? Well, lets see the next question:**_  
_**2\. What is the weirdest thing that ever happened to you? We DEFINITLY will not say OUR weird moments. They are WAY weird.**_

'' Uhhh...'' Ashley blushes.'' It's kinda a spoiler...''

'' Is it about Antonio?'' Lily suddenly looks up from her gift.

'' Did you guys...'' Mindy shut her mouth, making an uncomfortable silence. Ashley got more red, but with anger this time.

'' Of course NOT! Get your minds out of the gutters,'' Ashley yells.'' All I'll say, we were spotted in the morning, but not THAT way,''

'' This conversation sounds so wrong in every way possible,'' I comment.

'' Ok, I'll cover it up,'' Bonnie claps her hands.'' When we were suddenly buried in a pile of bananas by that crazy ol' Donkey in Monquista,''  
_**After this, everyone gets the next eggs, this time, they had school themed eyepatches and hats.**_  
_**Anna: Ok... l guess I'm next:**_  
_**3\. What are you afraid of the most? I feel for you Ashley. Believe me, you DEFINITLY wouldn't want to watch Disney's The Black Cauldron (which almost caused Disney to "disapear") and/or come to Wizard City when we first arrived. Reason? Undead... undead invasions... I couldn't sleep for 1 month...**_

'' Losing. I know, it sounds arrogant,'' Dino says.

'' Uh, my past I guess,'' Antonio shrugs.

'' Dude, you're doing it again!'' the twins pout.'' Quit the suspense! Tell us!''

'' I'm sorry, please wait until a KingsIsle member finds the time to pick up after the beep. BEEP!''

'' Rrr...'' Lily growls.'' Our fear...well...'' Lily looks down.'' the dark...'' her sister sighs and adds.'' And being apart. I trust you understand?''

'' With those faces, all the way,'' Ashley says.

_**After this, the last eggs appear. In them, there was *drum roll* TREASURE! Gold, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, citrines... all gems you can think of (even silver and bronze coins)!**_  
_**Fiona: Don't worry, they aren't chocolate or candy. *giggle***_  
_**Sophia: Wizard City was full of treasure, that's why pirates made deals with the wizards. BUT then a revolution sparked because of a wizard and a pirate (don't ask who) and some death wizards were left in Skull Island (they helped Witchdoctors get a boost to their powers and soon became Witchdoctors themselves) while most pirate skeletons were left in Wizard City. So yeah, that's another reason why most wizards and pirates don't settle as friends.**_

'' Yay for history!'' Ashley waves a fist, gracefully placing a crown on her head.

'' Hey, a Queen needs a King!'' Mindy pushes Antonio towards her with a silver crown.

'' This is gonna be a long day...'' Monkey King grins, picking up a ruby.  
_**Savannah: Ok then... see you soon**_!

* * *

_**Angelique: **__**I think that their murder is still alive, that's probably why their souls are aren't at rest or something.**_  
_**Spell: Close my little finch! *grins and grabs a top hat from nowhere* But who would like to see a trick?**_

'' Oh oh! me!'' the twins shout.  
_**Marionette: *muffled from the box* UNLESS IT INVOLES YOU SHUTING UP AND LETTING ME LISTEN TO MY MUSIC, SHUT UP!**_  
_**Spell: Ignore her. Now watch as I-*runs to Bella and opens her back***_

'' I feel something coming up,'' Ashley leans closer to Link.  
_**Bella: What the!**_  
_**Spell: Turn a homicidal anamatronic into-*reaches into her back and pulls out a child's skeleton and stuffs it into her hat***_  
_**Bella: H-h-heeeeyyy...*powers down***_  
_**Spell: Into a... Harmless child! *pulls out a little girl with purple rabbit ears and a tail* TADA! Introducing Lil Bells! Your welcome! *drops her on the floor and bows***_  
_**Lil Bells: ...I still gonna get you! *points at Antonio* Sow watch yer back!**_  
_**Spell: I take cash, silver, gold, or visa! *takes out a cash register***_

Antonio looks at the girl below him for a while, then points to her.'' You do understand that what I've witnessed is the most disturbing trick I've seen in my life?'' Looks at the girl one more time, then turns away.'' Nope, I'm not gonna sleep for a decade!''

* * *

_**Broncogirl6: Sachiko: Miss Ashley, are you okay?**_

Makes a muffled voice.

'' What?'' Sen leans closer.

'' NO! My face feels like it just hit one of Skyrim's damned mountains!'' her left jaw seemed to be out of place. She grabbed by the side, and cracked it back to place.'' Ow!...That's better,'' she says standing up.  
_**Harmony: -gaps in awe at Link- That...**_  
_**Sunny: Was...**_  
_**Both: AWESOME!**_  
_**Sunny: Can we try it? If no, too bad! -levitates sword and runs off with it-**_

'' Wa?-hey!''  
_**Ezra: MLP OCs these days... SUNNY, GET BACK HERE! -chases after Sunny-**_  
_**-crashing sounds are heard-**_  
_**Harmony: Ummmm... This is Laura stealing all of Link's possessions all over again, isn't it?**_

Link sighs.'' Yup,''  
_**Sachiko: Miss Harmony, when are Miss Laura and Miss Portia going to come back, anyways?**_  
_**Harmony: I don't know. Let me go check. -teleports off-**_  
_**-Sunny runs into a different room with Ezra covered in Yum right behind her-**_  
_**Ezra: -stops, and looks at crew- Don't ask. -continues to run after Sunny- STOP!**_  
_**Sachiko: I wanna try the sword, too! -follows the others-**_  
_**Harmony: -appears- Laura's in good shape, and she'll be coming out of the - sees trio chasing each other- Hospital... What happened when I was gone?**_

'' Short answer: Laura syndrome,'' Catbeard says.

'' Deja'vu,'' Link mutters. But then his face changes, his elf ears rise up. He had that clever grin when he dug into his pack, taking out one of the hookshots.

'' Oh, good thinking!'' Ashley praises him. Link aims at Sunny, shoots the claw, and when it reloaded it held the Master Sword by the blade. The elf victoriously looks at the pony.

'' Magic is nothing compared to wisdom...I guess Zelda was right,'' the says sitting back proudly.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Broncogirl6: **__**Sunny: -mimicks- Magic is nothing compared to wisdom! You say that now... How would you like to feel a popular Skyrim move?**_

''Wha...oh...OOOoooh no! Not here! Not inside!'' Ashley started to panic.

'' Uh, Ashley. What are they...'' Bonnie asked, seeing as the guests took cover and how pale her captain got.  
_**Harmony: TAKE COVER! SHE'S GONNA PERFORM A FUS RO DAH! -teleports away with Sachiko-**_

'' A what?'' Link looked at Harmony like she spoke in another language...ironically.  
_**Ezra: RUN FOR IT! -runs into a different room-**_

'' Sunny, don't you dare!'' Ashley said, but also took cover. Most of the crew followed her move if they got in the way.  
_**Sunny: FUS... ROH... DAH, B***! -fires a Fus Roh Dah on Link, obliterating him-**_  
_**Ezra: -pokes head into room- Pleeeeaaaassse tell me he respawns like in the games...**_  
_**Sunny: Hah! Beat that, elf of Dirkwood!**_  
_**Ezra: Wrong reference. That's the Hobbit.**_  
_**Sunny:... I knew that.**_

'' I am fucking sure you did,'' Ashley pops out above the ripped sofa.'' Did you really had to take a bite out of my SHIP?!'' she shivered in anger, gesturing at the few walls that could've taken any kind of cannonball hit...but not a roar like that. Meanwhile I push myself from the floor, rubbing my head.

'' Sheesh...it's been a while...'' I mutter, snapping my fingers. Link appears in a mist of glittering smoke, but could barely keep balance. He looked like he took a horrifying rollercoaster ride.

'' Sweet Mother Raven!'' the twins shout.'' WHAt in the Spiral was that?!''

'' That, my friends,'' I say snapping my finger to fix the ship and sofa, falling down to it after with a cup of tea in-hand.'' That was the ancient dragon language of Skyrim,''

'' Sounds like a fun place,'' Dino gets up with Oscar, the bear coughed up some dust.

* * *

_**Broncogirl6: **__**Sunny: -glares at Link until she steals his Master Sword again, this time teleporting away- Wisdom can't beat this!**_

'' Tiid Klo!'' they hear the words before she vanished.  
_**Harmony:... Well, crap.**_  
_**-The TARDIS lands in the middle of the room, and the Twin X's tumble out-**_  
_**Laura: In case you were worried about me, I'm fine. I'm fine. -looks around room- Hey, where's Sunny?**_  
_**Portia: Let me guess, she teleported off with Link's sword. She's basically her human self, which is Laura.**_  
_**Laura: What?! She looks nothing like me!**_  
_**Ezra: Well, the personality is a perfect match.**_

They hear Ashley clear her throat. Everyone drew their attention to her, the twins were the first to shout:

'' W-WHAT THE?'' they saw Ashley with the Master Sword, resting on her shoulder.

'' How...how did you?'' Link said, absolutely baffled.'' Wait, don't tell me,'' he pointed at her.'' Swashbuckler powers,''

'' You could put it that way,'' the girl said proudly.'' I used a Shout specifically to slow time around me, so before Sunny teleported I managed to snatch the sword. How's _that _for wisdom?'' Ashley laughed.

'' Seriously?'' Sen looked at her.

'' Oi, she went that road first!''

'' And you followed. A good example for the young,'' at that Ashley rubbed her neck.

'' Hey,'' Dino broke off the silence.'' How long do you think it would take Sunny to realize, go on a fuse, and come back?''

Ashley looks at her phone, then answers.'' I'm betting on five seconds,''

'' Three,'' Antonio adds.'' Oh, and do you two want leftover Easter cake?'' he turns to Portia and Laura.'' It's still fresh actually,''


	46. Chapter 46

_**CubanCracker62: **__**Me: Hello again!**_

_**Kaitlyn: We've got two questions this time! When you first came to the Spiral, weren't you ever afraid of falling into the skyway, since everything was floating?**_

'' OH trust me, I was scared as hell!'' Ashley answered.'' That's why I usually stuck with Subodai when it comes to bridges over the abyss. I just trust the guy,'' she shrugs.

'' And then she got over that little fear...'' Dino notices her look.'' Right?''

The swashbuckler shakes her head slowly.'' Not yet...''  
_**Me: This one's for Mindy and Lily. Since you two are twins, have you two ever tried out that old twin myth where if one of you gets hurt, the other one feels their pain?**_  
_**Kaitlyn: Heheh, let's try it out! *pinches Lily's arm***_

'' Ouch!'' Lily cries.

'' That really hurt! Wouldn't a simple answer suffice?!'' Mindy grunted. '' Yeah, we DO feel each other. And trust me, I am mostly the one who gets on the bad side,''

'' I thought you two were completely equal,'' Ashley raises an eyebrow.'' Emotions, reactions, tastes and everything,''

'' Yeah, but there are some minor details, besides our choice of weaponry and earrings...'' Lily said.'' Like our age. Mindy is actually older than me,''

'' What?!'' Antonio looks at them.  
_**Me: *facepalm* Would it KILL you to behave for once?**_  
_**Kaitlyn: Hey, you're the one writing this.**_  
_**Me: ...Shoot, you've got a point. ._.**_

* * *

_**Broncogirl6: Laura: Don't mind if I do! -takes slice of cake: Which reminds me... -snaps fingers-**_  
_**-Easter eggs appear all over the ship-**_  
_**Laura: Here's a classic Easter egg hunt for all of you guys!**_  
_**Portia: Hey, where is everyone? Each of them was going to give you all a gift for Easter and a question.**_

'' Haven't we had enough gifts recently?'' Setting Night sighs.

''I don't see any reason for such complain,'' Lily says over-politely, with a mouth full of mini chocolate Easter eggs.

'' Ugh...that's disgusting,'' mutters Antonio.  
_**-Ezra steps up and gives everyone a kyber crystal-**_  
_**Ezra: To build your own light saber. Now, my question is who do you think would win in a battle, the Inquisitor or Ashley?**_

'' Ooo,'' Ashley curiously looks at the crystal, then shows it to Gracie. The engineers eyes sparkle.

'' I wonder if I can...hmm,'' Ashley seemed to be deep in thought about the crystal.'' Wait, what was the question?''

'' Inquisitor,'' everyone says. The swashbuckler looks confused, then suddenly remembers the question. Her expression changed from surprised, to outraged, then confused again.

'' W...wait, why? I could take that guy down with a hand and a leg tied behind my back!...Although he might make a cool opponent,''

_**-Harmony gives everyone an indestructible shield of ice-**_  
_**Harmony: I used mine more then once. Here's my question: What made you create Oscar and the twins?**_

I scratch my head.'' It's been only two years and I already forgot...I think the twins were inspired by one of my Pirate101 characters, who was a musketeer...And the fact that they're read-headed was probably the fault of Johnny Test's sisters hah. As for Oscar...I don't really remember what inspired him, though I think Celtic music was involved...''

'' For shame,'' Ashley shakes her head tauntingly.

'' Oh shut up,''

_**-Laura gives everyone a cupcake-**_  
_**Laura: It's all of your favorite flavors! Now, Setting Night, what is your favorite Witchdoctor spell?**_

'' Mournsong,'' Sen replied simply. Ashley shivers.

'' I like dragons...but that spell - I hate. I mean, the sound it does before striking!''

'' Shiver me timbers,'' the twins giggle in a pirate-y tone.

_**-Portia gives everyone a map piece to some sort of party-**_  
_**Portia: Laura's late Easter party. Can you guys make it?**_  
_**Harmony: That's your question?**_

'' If there wont gonna be any surprise Armada attacks...or surprise teleportations,'' Dino looks at Ashley and Sen. Both of the girls turn away with and innocent smile.

'' Do not worry. We will come,'' Sen assures.  
_**-Sachiko gives everyone a piece of the Sachiko charm-**_  
_**Sachiko: In case you want to come to my place... -giggles- Miss Ashley, do you even know I'm a ghost? -floats to prove it-**_  
_**Portia: Wait, I'm surprised Sunny hasn't noticed the whole Master Sword thing yet.**_

Ashley takes the charm that looks kinda like a cut out human. Her right eye narrows a bit, then she cringes.'' You...no~ please tell me you're not,'' she gestures at the charm, then at Sachiko. She stands there and looks at the girl, then sighs and shivers.'' You are, aren't you...Ooooh crap,''

'' Are you ok?'' Antonio sees her getting slightly pale.

'' Yep, yes,'' she tries to act calm.'' Just...don't touch the charm and don't google Sachiko for the love of life, ok?''  
_**-Sunny comes out of nowhere and tackles Ashley-**_  
_**Ezra: OKAYITHINKWESHOULDGONOWBYE! -throws everyone in the TARDIS and leaves-**_  
_**Sunny: HAH! I GOT DA SWORD! -shows sword to prove it, then vanishes WITH IT THIS TIME-**_

'' Oh no you don't!'' Dino shouts and the sword somehow springs out of the levitation spell, into Dino's hand.'' haha! I got da force! Now let's see about that lightsaber,'' he says throwing Link the sword. Antonio pursed his lips out of surprise.

'' Dude...when did you?...''

'' Ouch...'' Ashley comments from the floor.'' I think Sunny just broke my nose with that hoof...where's Luna Lovegood when ye need 'er,''

* * *

_** .Available.: **__**Hi! I was here before, as Dj Red... and now I'm .A- you know what that's way to long. Just call me Eva.**_

_**Ebony: REMEMBER ME AND MY SUPER DUPER FRIENDS!? Haha, sorry I had a lot of chocolate earlier... that stuff's great for sugar highs you know! **_

'' Hear hear!'' the twins shout.

_**Eva: ..I though you got arrested for assaulting Skye and trying to murder Mark... again. For the fifth time this month. YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN AT LEAST A PENITENTIARY!**_

_**Ebony: And I thought prisons were suppose to have amazing security. Guess we're both wrong! *giggles and takes out a chocolate bar* So, have any of you broken out of somewhere that's suppose to be, like, inescapable?**_

'' Does Beach Head count?'' Ratbeard growls.

'' I broke out Glass House prison,'' Fan shrugs.

_**Eva: *glares at Ebony* You know, if she wasn't part of my personality I'd shoot her in the face. What about you guys? Ever want to just shoot somebody in the face so much that you just. *makes a strangling motion and growls* UGH!**_

Ashley glares at the twins.'' Yep. For every damn prank, yep,''

_**Angel: E-Excuse me? M-M-Miss Ashley? U-Um h-ha-v**_

_**Ebony: STOP STUTTERING AND GET ON WITH IT ALREADY WOMAN!**_

_**Angel: *screams loudly* HAVEYOUREADANYGOODBOOKSHEREFROMTHESPIRAL? DONTKILLMENOWEBONY! *hides under a table* **_

'' ...For some reason this scene reminds me of my fucking life,'' I mutter. She leans down the table with Ashley. The swashbuckler turns to me.

'' Don't worry, I got this,'' she says turning to Angel with a warm smile.'' It's not very comfortable answering like this, come on,'' she outstretches a hand. When they straighten, Ashley began.'' Books? The only books I've read was a biography of Marco Pollo and some books about the mythical creatures of the Spiral. Nothing too fancy,''

_**Eva: Great job. You've scared the crap out of her. For the ninth time this week. **_

_**Ebony: Meh. I want a sword. *walks out of the room and returns with an axe* So I found an axe...I'm keeping it now. Try to take it and I'll cut your eyes out, shove them down your throat and rip you to shreds as your eyeballs watch my nails tear you apart. Thanks! *skips out***_

_**Eva:...How much was it? I'll buy you another, cause you are not getting that back. *takes out a ziplock bag with some gold coins in it***_

'' That was one of Oscar's axes...'' Dino turns to the bear.

Oscar shrugs.'' _Another pile of scrap metal...though it did have those gold wires and a few sapphires,''_

_'' _How much was it worth?'' Mindy asks.

'' _500 gold,''_

Ashley's jaw falls.'' F-for that?!''

'' _My original axe cost 12000 gold, so...''_

* * *

_**TheDiamondWriter:** **Savannah: Hi again, amigos! I came here for a quick question. I have a mission in Monquista so yeah, I decided to come! Here is the question:**_

**_you would've been a wizard/wizardess, what would be your school? (Balance, Fire, Ice, Storm, Life, Death, Myth, Sun, Moon, Star, Light, Shadow.)_**  
**_Sierra the Owl: Come on Savvy!_**  
**_Savannah: Ok, gotta go. Bye!_**

'' Aren't Sun, Moon, Light and Shadow - secondary classes?'' Sen asks.

'' Ah, who cares. I'm going with the Moon obviously. I heard Shadow is very unstable and I had enough of Shadow magic back in Hyrule,'' Ashley glimpses at Link.

'' Hm hm hm,'' The twins hummed.'' FIRE!''

'' I'd take Storm,'' Dino says.

'' Possibly Myth,'' Sen answers.

'' Mmm...maybe Light?'' Antonio says.

''...'' Oscar shrugs.'' _Death?_''

'' You look more like the Life type, mate,'' Dino laughs.


	47. Chapter 47

_** .Available.: **__**Err, I only have 300... Angel?**_

_**Angel: ...okay...*takes off her beanie and looks through it* ...umm... T-tell Red she left her g-guitar in here...oh h-here it is...*takes out another ziplock Baggie with gold and shyly hands it to Oscar* Here you go m-mister...there should be 500 c-coins.**_  
Oscar hesitated for a bit, but then accepted the payment.

'' You know, we really need to move the meeting room somewhere that doesn't have artillery near it,'' Ashley rubs her neck.  
_**Eva: So! I understand the natural disasters here are different. So is it safe to assume there are no tsunamis, or anything of that measure?**_

'' Weeell you could say that,'' Dino says.'' sure there are whirlpools in the skies, tornadoes and hurricanes...it's not as safe as you might assume, even if the natural disaster count is smaller than Earth's, there's still trouble here and there,''

_**Angel: *puts her beanie back on* S-so Miss Lindy a-and Mindy, you two are twins? T-That's nice, I'm a quadruplet, Ebony is one of my s-sisters. **_

'' Uh, it's Lily, luv,'' Lily corrects the girl.

'' A quadruplet? Boy, I bet the crib was comfy,'' Mindy comments sarcastically.

_**Eva: Sweet. I'm guessing you've done the Twins reversal trick? You know the one where the twins pretend to be the other twin. If you haven't then you're missing out.**_

'' Oh don't worry,'' Ashley mutters.'' They could count as Fred and George's genderbends from all the stuff they pulled. INCLUDING that trick,''

'' Hehehe,'' the twins snicker and say simultaneously.'' Well, I do like Fred/George. They're our idols haha!''

_**Ebony: *comes back in* I broke the axe! *shows the axe which is now split in half and the jewels were missing* NOT FAIR! I WAS SOO CLOSE TO SPLITTING SLENDERMAN IN HALF GODDAMN IT!**_

'' I feel bad now, that would've been such a good deed for society,'' Ashley says.

_**Angel: *dives under the table again* S-scary s-sister! C-can some-someone c-calm her d-down?**_  
_**Eva: *yawms and snickers* I've honestly seen a lot worst from her. Oh yeah and tell me! DC or Marvel Universe?**_

'' Oh, why must you ask such a hard question?'' Dino whines.

'' I've seen it coming, actually. I'll go with DC,''

'' Aye, me too,'' Ashley sits back with a new cup of tea.

'' Ugh...Marvel,'' Dino gives in.

'' I say DC!'' Mindy says.

'' And I say Marvel!'' Lily adds.

'' _Marvel,''_ Oscar answers.

Sen sighs.'' DC...''

* * *

_**Broncogirl6: **_**_Sachiko: -teleports out of nowhere next to Ashley- Hehe... You know who I am, don't you?_**

Ashley looks to the side with wide eyes without turning her head. Her face twists out of irritation and then a unsheathing blade echoed in the room.

'' Yes,'' Ashley says calmly, holding her rapier an inch from Sachiko's nose.'' And you know that this rapier has ghost repellent, don't you?''

**_Harmony: -takes Dino's kyber crystal- I can make a light saber for you. Since when did you have the Force, though? I thought most Jedi were wiped out by the c*** Inquisitor._**

Dino shrugs.'' I don't know, ask the author,''

'' It's a temporary thing, don't get used to it,'' I grin.  
**_Laura: Congratulations! You're Q&amp;A has more FRICKING CHAPTERS THEN THE MAIN STORY! -yells up close to the author- WHEN WILL YOU FRICKING UPDATE THE REAL THING!?_**

I scratch my chin uncomfortably.'' It _was_ a long time. Well first off we had a preview test about exams, then I got sick for over a month (god I hate spring), and then I was just too lazy because the writing process of TAOAH is looooong...plus I got that LoZ fan fic going on. Oh! The next chapter of Shadows of the Past will probably be posted around Wednesday,'' I finish with a smile.'' But then I really need to get back to the real deal...''  
**_Ezra: Wait, why are we back here?_**  
**_Portia: A malfunction in the TARDIS. Wait till the Doctor hears about THAT. -takes out sonic screwdriver, then continues to work the TARDIS-_**  
**_Laura: Who FRICKING cares about the Doctor?_**  
**_Harmony: Weren't you the one that actually BORROWED it from him? -pauses- With... permission?_**  
**_Laura: Uhhh... No._**  
**_Sunny: ... We're screwed. -looks at sonic screwdriver- Ba dum, tis!_**

Most of the people in the room snicker.  
**_Harmony: Really? Also, did you know that me and Sunny are twins? And how can Mindy be older then her own twin? _**

'' It's not that a big deal, twins aren't always born at the same time. Lily was born after about two hours after me. That time gap made only small adjustments,'' Mindy explained.'' Heh, even so, dad still had a huge problem telling us apart. That's when we got the earrings,''  
**_Sachiko: -sees mall box (From DJ-Red, I forgot which chapter- IT'S THE MALL BOX! -jumps in- Yay! There's a McDonald's in here! Also, you gotta search up Sachiko Shinozaki if you wanna find me on the Internet!_**  
**_Ezra: Why did we pull her out of her closed spaces of Heavenly Host!?_**

'' Ooo!'' the twins snatch my laptop.

'' Oh no you don't! Supernatural activity is NOT a game!'' Ashley rips the computer out of their lap.

'' Come on, what's so bad about it?'' Lily pouts.

'' Are you afraid were gonna unleash a mysterious power of the ship? hehe,'' Mindy taunts, but then notices Ashley's serious look.'' Oh, you're not kidding, are you?''


	48. Chapter 48

_**Broncogirl6: Sunny: What?! Mall Box?! WAIT UP! -pulls Harmony into the box as well-**_  
_**Harmony: Whoa! Hey, there's a hoof salon in here? Since when would humans put stuff for pony kind in stuff like these?**_  
_**Ezra: -looks in the box- Maybe for ol' Horse Head, as Link calls him?**_

Subodai grits his teeth, his eyes become more narrow than normal.  
_**Portia: -looks up from TARDIS- Don't call him that.**_  
_**Sachiko: Wait, Miss Portia? How do you even have a sonic screwdriver? -sees rapier pointed at her- Hold on. -teleports away, then grabs Ashley's neck from behind- I ' ! !**_

'' ACK!'' Ashley drops the rapier and grabs for the ghostly hands, failing to force them away from her.  
_**Ezra: OH, MY GOD! -tries to grab Sachiko, but forgets she is a ghost, and he can't grab ghosts- CRAP! -lunges for rapier Ashley dropped in shock, then points it at Sachiko- Bad Sachiko! -hits with rapier- Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!**_  
_**Sachiko: -let's go of Ashley's neck- Gah! -runs off-**_  
_**Ezra: -gives rapier back to Ashley- That should hold her off for a while. Now, if you excuse me... -looks at mall box- I got some fun to do. -jumps into box-**_

Ashley rubs her neck.'' Yeah...thanks. Here,'' she takes out a blue card with a white ribbon on the lower left corner.'' I think you earned yourself a gift card. Everything's free for a day down there,''

* * *

_**Angelique: **__***checks her watch and turns pale as she takes out a sticky note writes on it and sneaks away***_

_**Fran: What time is it? We must be at the diner or else my husband, Freddy, will be terribly angry. **_

_**Spell: Yeah, it's against the rules to be out of the diner during the graveyard shift... Wait where's our night guard? **_

'' G-Graveyard shift?'' Antonio manages.

_**Fran: *notices the sticky note reads it out loud* Sorry guys, I really need a break from the animatronics. Freddy and the others will probably show up for the others so I'm really sorry! Don't hate me please.**_

_**Lil Bells: ANGELIQUE!**_

_**Fran: *shrugs and stretches* Well, at least I'll have a break from Freddy for a bit. He's very, uh, Yandere. Do you know what that means?**_

'' Uh...?'' Dino makes a questionable look, but he already knew it couldn't be anything good.

_**Spell: *giggles and randomly tackles someone* YAY! MORE TIME TO BE WITH THE PRIATES!**_

_**'' **_Oh, yay...'' Sen says rhetorically.

'' You guys are lucky. I bet you'll even _see us in action tonight_,'' Ashley nudges Link softly. He got the hint and nodded with a determined look. Some others got her hint, and their hands shifted on their weapon handles.

* * *

_**E.V.A: **_ _**Ebony: *grumbles and face plants herself into he floor* Can I have another sharp thingy? **_  
_**Angel: *shakes her head and mouths out no***_

Ashley mouths back _Heck no _waving her hands. Dino behind her narrowed his eyes and shook his head fiercely.

_**Eva: Oh boy. How's bout I just give you your voodoo dolls? *hands over a few dolls***_

_**Ebony: YAS! *snatches up the dolls* ...I'll put Mark in a blender, Smith in pickle juice and I'll keep Skye close to my heart! *runs off giggling***_

_**Eva: Don't worry they're not real. Do witchdoctors have voodoo dolls? **_  
Sen takes out her fanny pack and takes out some. Some had needles, other looked like they were slightly burned.

'' That's just creepy,'' Antonio says, probably thinking of the people they were supposed to portray.

_**Angel: Y-you know M-Mr An-ntonio, w-we h-have a l-little brother c-call Antonio t-too. H-he's four a-and i-is very s-sweet and c-cute.**_

'' H-heh, oh really?'' Antonio scratches his chin, a smile grew on his face.  
_**Eva: Yep, it's a popular name. Though now people are starting to use Anthony more instead. Anyway we read your guys' story to him and now insists that he is a swashbuckler. *chuckles* And I'm sure it's obvious who's his favorite! ...You guys got rid of those fan girls that got on your ship before, right?**_

_**'' **_Um...yeah?'' Ashley looked suspiciously.'' Somehow, but yeah,''

'' That's really adorable,'' Lily grins at Antonio.

'' Aye, at least for once Ashley didn't cover somebody in her epic shadow,'' Mindy crosses her hands.

'' Oi! It's called _The Adventures of Ashley Holystone _for a reason and you know it!'' Ashley points at the sister.

* * *

_**TheDiamondWriter: **__**Me: Hi everybody!**_

_**Anna: We can't stay long due to some world problems.**_  
_**Savannah: Just a few quick questions-**_  
_**1\. Fav. Disney Animation song before the 2000's?**_  
_**Mia: Savannah is dancing hers now.**_  
_**Savannah: Why Should I Worry? Why Should I Care... Huh? Heh... sorry everyone. I know, I'm a bad dancer.**_  
_**Kevin: So not true! You're great at it!**_  
_**Everyone nodded.**_

'' You're better at singing than I am,'' Ashley comments. She notices the twins looking at her with wicked eyes.'' Why are you two making that face?''

'' We know your favourite soooong~'' Lily sung the last word.

Ashley turned pink, then pale.'' Oh god...''

The twins opened their mouths and began singing in a sassy duet:

_''Who'd'ya think you're kiddin' _  
_He's the Earth and heaven to you _  
_Try to keep it hidden _(Mindy forces Ashley off her seat, then Lily points at her, still singing in a duet)  
_Honey, we can see right through you _  
_Girl, you can't conceal it _  
_We know how ya feel and _  
_Who you're thinking of !''_

Ashley accepted to play along, but she replied in a more angered tone:

_''No chance, no way _  
_I won't say it, no, no.''_

The twins pretend to be fainting.

_''You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!?''_

_'' It's too cliché _

_I won't say I'm in love,''_

_''Baby, we're not buying _  
_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling _  
_Face it like a grown-up _  
_When ya gonna own up _  
_That ya got, got, got it bad!''_

Ashley crosses her hands.

_''No chance, no way _  
_I won't say it, no, no _  
_''Give up, give in (_The twins say while Lily pulled in Antonio and Mindy pushed Ashley towards him. He instinctively catches her, but both turn red after.)  
_Check the grin you're in love~''_  
_This scene won't play (_ Ashley said separating from Antonio.)  
_I won't say I'm in love ''_

And with that the twins finally gave up. Meanwhile everyone else just looked stunned.

'' We so need to make a musical,'' Ratbeard says after awhile.

'' That song is officially your Love Song,'' Dino grins pointing at Ashley and Antonio, who were still a little red. The swashbucklers turn to Mindy and Lily, angered.

'' You two are SO dead,'' they say through gritted teeth.

_**Fiona: Ok... next-**_  
_**2\. What is your fav. thing(s) about Marleybone?**_

_**Savannah: I like everything except the bad guys.**_

'' Oh I agree with Savannah,'' Dino nods.

'' I really enjoy the skyways,'' Ashley shrugs.

'' We like the hidden artillery compounds hidden around,'' the twins say.

'' Oh...those,'' Monkey King covered his mouth.

'' Why did you just do that?'' Lily turns to him.

'' No reason,'' The whole crew gives an innocent smile.

_**Stella: Ok, final question! -**_  
_**3\. Fav. type of books? **_  
_**Savannah: Mystery of course!**_  
_**Anna: Biography.**_  
_**Fiona: Fairytales.**_

'' Adventure fantasy!'' Ashley says.'' Doh,''

'' I'd say detectives,'' Dino answers.

'' Mmm romance or horror,'' Antonio shrugs.

'' Mystery or adventure,'' answer the twins.  
_**Elizabeth: By the way, did you know that me and Savannah are red-haired twins? And that Mia and Mike are twins by their looks but not by their personality? They're like peanutbutter and tuna!**_  
_**Michael: Not true!**_  
_**Mia: Yes it is.**_  
_**Michael: No!**_  
_**Mia: Yes!**_  
_**Natalie: Um... we better go before they do something.**_  
_**Mia and Michael fall on Mindy and Lily but they don't stop. Savannah and the rest pull them outside.**_  
_**Elizabeth: We better go before they do something again.**_  
_**Stephanie: Here is some ice cream for you two. Sorry about them. Bye!**_

Mindy's and Lily's gazes follow them out the door. They both look at their ice creams, then exchange looks.

'' They're kinda cute, huh?'' they say to each other.

Ashley's eyes widened. '' It's the end of the world...''

'' I'll say,'' Toro looks with the same expression.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Broncogirl6: Portia: DAMN IT! The thing blew a fuse. Does someone have a fresh one?**_

'' Ah, I might be of help,'' Gracie says. She takes a look at the damaged fuse, then runs down to her workshop to get a new one.  
_**-Sunny comes back up with a Chaos Eye (AQW) cutie mark (MLP), black and purple mane and tail, and deep purple eyes, and Harmony comes back up with a digital snowflake cutie mark-**_  
_**Sunny: We hid our cutie marks. I hid my eyes and mane and tail color. We didn't know how you'll react.**_

'' You actually look...cool!'' Dino offers to start.  
_**Sachiko: -lunges into mall box- YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!**_  
_**Ezra: OH, S***!**_  
_**-fighting sounds are heard in the box-**_  
_**Laura: Quick! someone give Ezra ghost repellent, ASAP!**_  
_**Harmony: Before Sachiko goes into Heavenly Host mode!**_

'' Uh, what's the Heavenly Host...'' Antonio asks, before being cut off by a bright light.  
_**-a bright red light comes from the box-**_  
_**Sunny: Forget that! It's happened already! Just keep scissors away from Sachiko! She'll cut out Ezra's tongue and eye if you do!**_

_**'' **_Well, it's a good thing the seamstress is out for vacation then. Her shop is sealed shut,'' Lily says, lying back. Her sister noticed Ashley facepalming.

'' Lil' Lily? She's a _ghost_,'' Mindy points out.

Ashley sighs.'' I'll be right back,'' she says, unsheathing her rapier and jumping into the Mall box. They hear struggling sounds. The sounds paused when Ashley said:

'' Oi!'' something vibrated.'' Say 'ello to my little friend,'' after that, there was a slash and a few explosions.

'' Ugh,'' Dino muttered.'' Didn't she learn enough from last time she fought ghosts,''

'' You mean like ten minutes ago?'' Antonio turned to him with a grin.'' Nope,''

But then everyone jumped and jolted from the beastly yell. Although it wasn't Ashley's. As a matter of fact, her hand appeared grabbing the box's edge, like she was lunged. Her head popped up.

'' Everyone still here?''

'' What did you summon?!'' Sen snapped at the girl, still holding onto the box.

'' Oh nothing,'' she made an innocent face, paused, and answered.'' Just a spirit dragon named Haku from Spirited Away...''

* * *

_**E.V.A.: Angelique:Spell: Yay! We're gonna have so much fun! We can duel, play tricks and chase after people!**_

_**Fran: So, I heard of the clockwork? They are something like animatronics?**_

'' Yeah, but they're not animals like you,'' Dino explained.'' And they're kinda boring, so,''

Ashley laughed and made an impression.'' By the order of sup-preme com-mander Kane, you will surrender!''

'' Those likes _are_ getting pretty old,'' Lily commented._****_

_**Lil Bells: Where's Fauna?**_

_**Fauna: *skips in with a bottle and sings loudly* Tear their limbs! Gouge their eyes! Let's stuff the guard in a suit!**_

_**Fran: How in God's name do you get drunk!?**_

_**Fauna: Then we'll DANCE ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER! AND I BEEN AROUND THE WORLD DONT SPEAK THE LANGUAGE! BUT YA BOOTY DONT NEED EXPLAINING!**_

_**Marionette: I swear...**_

_**Fauna: WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE!**_

_**Marionette: If she sings that damn Nicki Minaj song...**_

_**Fauna: MY HIPS DONT LIE!**_

_**Marionette: I'm going to...**_

_**Fauna: *takes a deep breathe***_

_**Fran: Cover your ears everyone.**_

No one objects and do so._****_

_**Fauna: MY ANDACONDA DONT! MY ANDACONDA DONT! MY ANDACONDA DONT WAT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN!**_

_**Marionette: *lunges for her an chokes her* I hate that song!**_

'' Aye, you're not the only one,'' Ashley mutters, unplugging her ears.'' At least it wasn't the Fox song,''_****_

_**Fauna: *jumps away from her an looks at Bonnie* Mom? ...MOM! *faints* Wild girl... I'm your cherry...**_

_**Fran: ..Please tell me someone got that on video! *laughs***_

'' Way ahead of yeh,'' everyone looks at Mindy and see her with Wallanda's phone.

'' Hey, give that back!''****

**Spell: What's that stuff? The thing she's was drinking?**

'' Probably a potion of True Voice...which grants lyrics of every song,'' Sen explains, not looking too happy about it.'' The bad parts are that it works like alcohol when taking too much and after the effects the person might loose the ability to speak for a few days...but that's only for live ones that have voice strings, I believe that won't do anything to a robot,''

'' Yesh,'' Antonio sniffs the bottle.'' You witchdoctors have a potion for every occasion,''

* * *

_**TheDiamondWriter: Anna: Hiya!  
Michael: Ready for some more questions?  
Savannah: Rose can't come cuz she's sick. We don't know if she got a rare disease from her cousin and/or hr cousin's mother or if she has a regular cold... we're sure she has a cold.  
Eliza: Ok. Here is the first one-  
1\. Favourite song (theme songs count) from cartoons and favourie cartoons (TMNT and Spongebob don't count) from before the 2000's?  
Mia: Let's sing our favourite song from our favourite cartoon...  
Savannah: Even if I'm against this I also want to see this...  
Mia and Michael sing a duet.  
Life is like a hurricane  
Here in Duckburg (Mia shows a map)  
Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes (Michael shows various minature cars, toy laser guns and lego planes)  
Its a duck-blur!  
Might solve a mystery  
Or rewrite history!  
Ducktales! Woo-oo!  
Everyday they're out there making...  
Ducktales! Woo-oo!  
D-d-d-danger! Look behind you! (Mia wears a tiki mask and stands behing Dino, stealing his shield.)  
There is a stranger out to find you! (Michael dresses as a mummy and scares Ashley.)  
What to do, just grab onto some  
Ducktales! Woo-oo!  
Not pony tales or cotton tales, no,  
Ducktales! Woo-oo!  
Mia and Michael bow.  
Eliza: Gotta admit, they are really good at that.  
Savannah: Ducktales helps us come together and take a break... and makes us stop arguing... sometimes...**_

''Haha, that's really sweet,'' Ashley says.'' I think my would be _Scooby-Doo where are you? _''

'' Sonic X!'' Antonio says and starts singing.'' Gotta go fast, Gotta go fasterfasterfasterFASTER!''

'' Uh...Sailor Moon? Don't judge us,'' the twins cross their hands.

**'' **Dragon ball z?**'' **Dino answers.

'' Thunder cats...'' Sen mutters.

'' Ohh...I like the new remake better. Dem graphics,'' Ashley comments.**  
Stella: Ok. Now-  
2\. What cheers you up when you are sick?  
Everyone: Chocolate!**

'' A blank piece of paper with some pencils, or my gameboy,'' Ashley smiles.

'' Pizza!'' Antonio answers.

'' My sister,'' the twins hug each other.**  
3\. What do you prefer? Sun Moon or Stars?**

'' Moon,'' Ashley says simply.

'' Stars,'' Antonio answers.'' I enjoy observing the constellations,''

'' Sun,'' Dino answers.

'' Sun,'' Mindy and Lily say.

'' Stars,'' Sen says.

'' _Moon_,'' Oscar gestures.

**Natalie: Finale-  
4\. Fav. Character that breaks the fourth wall?  
Mia: Even if I'm a girl, I still say... Gizmoduck! I mean come on! He broke the fourth wall not too much times!  
Stephanie: Am I the only one that noticed that everyone that came here broke the fourth wall? Including Ashley and her friends?**

''...Breaking the forth wall is fun~'' Everyone reply.

'' Mine would totally be Pit from Kid Icarus,'' Ashley says.'' Also I bet he's spying on us right now through that water-mirror he has. Yeah, buddy, don't think I know!'' she shouts to nothing. She raised her finger as a sign to wait. Then someone opened the door. Pit came in with a busted expression.

'' Man, you're good,'' he grumbles, unsatisfied that his fun times are over.'' How long did you know about that?''

'' Quite a while,'' Ashley grins. Pit's wings twitch.'' You know you could've just joined us if you wanted to,''

The angel pressed his index fingers together, with a slightly shy look.'' I uh...never got around to it,''

'' Sure sure,'' Lily said sarcastically.'' Our favourite is Guybrush Threepwood. He's a pirate AND a top notch comedian!''

'' My fovourite is probably Scarecrow from Arkham Asylum. Those ones really got me a few times,'' Dino says.

'' Oh, Psycho Mantis from Metal Grear Solid,'' Antonio answers.

* * *

_**E.V.A.: Ebony: LETS BRING ALL THE BROTHERS HERE!**_

_**Eva: Dani's probably feeding them now, we recall- *flinches at a crashing sound* dang it Ebony .**_

_**Dani: EBONY! I WAS FEEDING THEM DINNER!**_

_**Ebony:...is that mom's spaghetti?**_

_**Little boy: *walks out of the other room with two younger boys and a toddler* Eva, why is Dani mad? *looks around and gasps* Oh my cheese sticks! You're Ashely! And your Dino! And- OH MY DANDELIONS IT EL TORO! DANI! EL TORO IS HERE!  
Eva: *rubs ears* Yep. Another big fan of yours. This is Juan, Dixon and Tonio. And the little guy is Raymond. Our little brothers.**_

_**Dixon: Cool! I didn't know you know Link! *waves at Link* Hi! You're really cool! **_

'' Haha, thank you,'' Link rubs his neck with a smile on his face._****_

_**Tonio: Hey! You're-you're Antonio! *laughs and points at him* You have the same name as me! You're my favorite! You're really cool and- *looks at Ashely* ..is she your girlfriend? **_

'' Yes,'' Antonio says.

'' No,'' Ashley sharply disagrees.

Then I butt in.'' Not yet at least...''

'' Wallanda!''

'' What? The Ship has sailed!''

'' Hahaha!'' The twins burst out.'' Ohh~ nice pun,''_****_

_**Eva: Kay. I'm sure they gone over that many times now.**_

_**Raymond: *smiles and waves at Lily and Mindy* Hiii. *giggle and hides behind a chair and peeks his head from behind it* Hii!  
Eva: Daww, he's flirting.  
**_'' Well in that case, we're sold,'' Mindy says leaning to glimpse at the child.

'' Awww...'' Lily makes a lovy-dovy expression._**  
Juan: So have you guys been being awesome and going on adventures and just...being awesome? What you'd your parents think of you being a pirate Ashely? Have you guys discovered the fandom? Has anyone shown you anything from it? It's a really funny.**_

_**Eva: I think it's funny that you even know what a fandom is.**_

'' They accepted the fact that I have a pirate Twin and am now the most wanted pirate by the Armada...after I calmed them down a bit...''

'' You mean the Pirate101 fandom? Yeah, it's pretty fun haha,'' Antonio says._****_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Broncogirl6: -Haku's severed head is thrown out of the Mall Box-**_

**_Portia: Uh, Gracie? We need that fuse now more then ever!_**

'' Hm?'' Gracie comes up with the new fuse and notices the see-through dragon head.'' What the...?''  
**_Sunny: Did... Sachiko do what I think she did?_**  
**_Harmony: If you mean kill a giant spiritual dragon, then yes. She did._**

**_Laura: Ezra's screwed if I don't banish that ghost. -jumps in, but comes out screaming, two seconds later, and gets caught by Link- I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THERE!_**

Link awkwardly stands there with Laura in his hands.

**_Sunny: -takes Ashley's rapier and Chaorrupts it- Can I borrow this for a moment? -jumps into Mall Box, screaming like hell-_**  
**_Harmony: How can my DNA be an exact match of hers?! -face hoofs-_**

'' Ooooh,'' Ashley's face twisted in anger.'' You are SO fucked, sister!'' Ashley shouts down the box, before dropping back into it. Some quick eyes could've notice her hair turning long and white, while red, triangle-like whiskers appeared on her face.

'' Crap,'' Link cursed.'' I knew that would happen. She just went into Deity mode,''

'' Deity mode?'' Ratbeard turned to the elf.'' Since when the gal's capable of that...''

'' Since...Ganondorf?'' Link scratches his head, looking a bit guilty.'' I'm just gonna say it didn't go pretty. Me and Lycaon barely managed to calm her down,''

* * *

**_Ladasha:_** _**Hey, I was thinking and I just wanted to know, how are you (Wallanda mostly) coping with the near 2 year wait for the main storyline in pirate? I know I'm growing impatient.**_

'' I was trying to be reasonable and patient at first,'' I shrug.'' But then I didn't even realize that it was like two years without a major update, not to mention half the crew went on to help with another game's development - Crowfall. As good as it may look, I'm still angry at KI. I can't even continue writing much about events after Aquila and I really want them to just get on with it already. My pat-on-the-back is only the thought that there are gonna be (hopefully) more worlds to travel around. A friend told me that the release should be around June, since Test Realm passed already. The minus is that I have exams then...''

_**Emily: Yeah, my own crew is getting restless. Oh, idea for a question! Kinda sad if you think about it in a specific way but how would those of you who have crews react if they were taken from you or they mutinied? **_

'' Heartbroken?'' Ashley offered.

'' Deceived,'' Dino adds.

'' Vengeful...'' Ashely continues.

'' Alone?'' Dino finishes. They both exchange looks.

_**Ladasha: Great, very lively thinking Em.**_  
_**Emily: Paenitet. My mind goes dark places when I'm not actively doing something.**_  
_**Ladasha: I can change tha-**_  
_**Emily: Don't you even think about it.**_

The crew looks questionable.

'' I'm gonna choose not to dig too deep,'' Mindy narrows her eyes.

'' Aye,'' Lily nods several times in agreement.

* * *

_**E.V.A.:**_ _**Tonio: But Ashely! Are you not a girl? Are you not Antonio's friend?**_

_**Juan: No, no, no. They're talking about love stuff! **_  
_**Dixon: Eeewwwwww!**_  
_**Raymond: Ew. *giggles* Ewww! **_  
_**Tonio: Oh. *laughs* that's weird.**_  
_**Angel: S-so boys. D-do you have a-ny q-questions for them?**_  
_**Juan: Oh, have you met Rosabella? **_

'' Which one?'' Ashley asks and giggles.'' I know a lot of them,''

_**Eva: No Hun, something else.**_  
_**Dixon: can I have gun! So I can go pew pew! And make people die. So I can celebrate with some pie!**_

'' Did he just rhyme?'' Lily looks at the boy.'' Hehe, I like him already!''

'' Don't you even think about it,'' Dino points to Mindy, reaching for her shotgun.

'' What? I was just making sure he _didn't _get it,'' she looked oddly serious.'' Besides, no touchy on my baby,''

_**Tonio: I just want a hug. *giggles***_

'' Aw, c'mere,'' Ashley kneels down around wraps her hands around Tonio.

'' Hey, what about me?'' Antonio leans to them.

'' Hah,'' Ashley straightens and messes up the swashbuckler's hair.'' Tonio, would you like to do the honors?''

_**Raymond: Ba boo ba! *runs around and hides* Peek a boo!**_

'' 'Ey,'' Ratbeard looks behind himself. The crew laughs as Raymond runs around hiding behind each and every one of them.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Broncogirl6:**__**-Sunny and Ashley are thrown out of the box at superhuman speed-**_  
_**Sunny: -hits the wall- Don't... Ask... -plops onto floor-**_

'' Rrr..!'' Ashley, still in Deity mode, shakes her head and gets ready for another attack.  
_**Portia: GIMME THAT! -grabs fuse, then quickly installs it- OKAY, EVERYONE! TIME TO GO!**_  
_**-Sachiko and a bleeding Ezra come out of the box-**_  
_**Sachiko: Already?! But I want to do something, first!**_  
_**Portia: If it's not beating up anyone, then fine!**_  
_**-Sachiko floats over to the severed head-**_  
_**Sachiko: -kicks head- Screw you, Haku. -floats into TARDIS-**_

Haku's body reattaches and the dragon snaps at the ghost girl before the TARDIS closed.  
_**-Everyone leaves in the TARDIS-**_

'' Well...that happened,'' Antonio said, staring at the dragon.'' Uh, Ashley?''

'' You can calm down now,'' Link added. Ashley shines with white and turns back.

'' Woah!'' she said, barely keeping her balance.'' Sheesh, that was intense...Hey, Haku!'' when Ashley approached the dragon, it slowly turned into a human boy, about her age.'' Thanks for the help buddy!''

* * *

_**E.V.A.: ****Tonio: Okay! *hugs Antonio***_

_**Raymond: Aww. *runs and joins in the hug* ba do ya!**_  
_**Dixon: Group hug! *joins hug* **_  
_**Juan: *hugs* Yay!**_  
'' Ah...Ahh!'' Antonio suddenly falls over.'' I c-can't breathe!''  
_**Eva: The cuteness... *take out phone and snaps a picture* ...so much cuteness. **_

Mindy looks over Eva's shoulder at the photo and giggles.'' Aww...can you print it?''  
_**Raymond: *reaches for Antonio* Tao! **_  
_**Juan: He wants you to pick him up.**_  
_**Raymond: ...Macto da do! *smacks his face and runs away laughing* Ba go fra!**_  
_**Juan: He doesn't like you. **_

'' Oh, geez. Thanks!'' Antonio yells sarcastically, trying to pull his hand out from the group hug.

'' Okay, come on, kids. Uncle Antonio had enough suffering,''

The twins laugh maniacally.'' Uncle hahahaha!''

Ashley helps Antonio get up. The boy sighs.'' Do you always have to pick on me?!''

The young swashbuckler shrugs.'' You're cute when you're clueless,'' she gives a quick smooch on the cheek.  
_**Raymond: Hii! *waves at Sarah and giggles* Doda ya!**_

_**Dixon: But he likes her! Why doesn't he like you?**_  
_**Juan: What did you do?**_  
_**Tonio: *picks up a music box* Hey. What's this? It looks like something Rosiebells likes!**_

Antonio turns pale.'' Don't touch that!''


	52. Chapter 52

_**Antonio Xavier: soooooooo, how about that moo manchu tower chapter hmm? I would love to see if you throw any twists into it or something, especially with the floor with the nefarious 5.**_

'' Hmm, there might be one...If I ever force myself to actually get back to writing,''

'' Eh,'' Ashley waves her hand at me.'' I'm sure she'll spend all her summer to pay you guys off for the enormous wait,''

'' Hey, unlike you, I have school!''

'' I know,'' she grins.'' Ain't I lucky?''

* * *

_**TheDiamondWriter:**_ **_Michael: YAY! We have the 100 review!_**

" PAAARRRRTY!'' Lily and Mindy blow confetti poppers all over the place. Mindy used one to blow directly in Ashley's face.  
**_Savannah: Ok... quick question: will there ever be a mini story related to Wizard101 where Ashley accidentally became a wizardess and so did some of her friends?_**  
**_Mia: That would be so cool! And her adventures would be d-d-d-dangerous!_**  
**_Kevin: That's it! This week there will be no DuckTales episodes!_**  
**_Mia whispers to Mike: DuckTales The Movie:Treasure of the Lost Lamp, here we come again!_**

Listening out the bunch, the twins exchange looks and start to giggle. Ashley actually let out a smile too and, before answering, she spit out a hand-full of confetti.

'' Luv, when's the last time I did ANY sort of magic?''

'' Uh, a few weeks ago?'' Antonio offered, removing a gold ribbon tangled in her hair.

'' The deity mode doesn't count,''

'' Yes it does,'' Mindy objected.'' Sen, tell her!''

'' I do not want part of this,'' Sen muttered.

'' Oh COME ON!'' Lily scowled.'' Fine, then we'll ask Ambrose. Dino, take out your ship!''

'' Wh - no!'' Dino gave them a startled look.'' I'm not giving you a lift to Wizard City! That place is...weird,''

'' It's full of magic and unicorns and talking trees!'' Lily got closer to the young captain. He stared at the musketeer for a few minutes.

''...I rest my case,'' Dino replied.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Broncogirl6: Portia: Laura, can I ask you something?**_  
_**Laura: Yea?**_  
_**Portia: Did you release all of the ghost at Heavenly Host?**_  
_**Laura:...Yea. Why?**_  
_**Portia: -looks back out again- We're screwed.**_

Ashley joins Portia and looks over her head outdoors. She turned back to the room with a straight, yet pale face. She sighed and reported:

'' Me needs a vacation,'' Ashley started rubbing her chin, thinking.'' I wonder how Italy is doing at this time of year. Oh! Or better yet - Renaissance!''

'' Ashley, you're not really thinking of leaving us with ghosts roaming the place, are you?'' Dino asked, somewhat concerned.

'' Oh please, Sen can whip up those guys no problem. I don't even see why I thought of fighting the last one! Sen, give me your best witchcraft spell accident,'' Ashley outstretched her hands, waiting for the magic hit.

'' I am not sending you on '' vacation'','' Sen replied strictly.'' Arcane arts are not for personal pleasure and you know it,''

'' Right. Sor...!'' before she could finish her sentence, the swashbuckler vanishes.

'' PIT!'' Antonio shouts at the sheepishly smiling angel, with a little witchdoctor boy by his side.

'' What? She asked for it! Plus, I wanted to see how she would handle Ezio,'' he rubbed his hands, just thinking of the things that might happen.'' Cya!'' and Pit disappears also. Antonio and Dino exchange looks, while Sen turns at her prodigy with a scolding look.

'' Sorry, miss Night...'' Carlos said, closely hugging his staff.


	54. Chapter 54

_**TheDiamondWriter:**_ _**Anna: Um, where did Carlos send Ashley? Because if it's Duckburg she's screwed.**_  
_**Mia: Well, if she wants to deal with scary 'Dangerous Currency', she got her wish. But I warn you, don't look up 'Dangerous Currency'. You'll only learn about one of our adventures...**_  
_**Savannah (in a Scottish accent): Aye. I still canna sit up straight.**_  
_**Mia: She has Animationesia. It can be caused by Myth Wizards or Witchdoctors when they think about a cartoon character while casting a spell on someone. Savannah got zapped by Mike and now on the 2nd Friday of the month she acts a lot like Scrooge McDuck. Accent, clothing, weapons and personality.**_  
_**Ashley teleports back to the room all covered in a weird blue substance.**_

She was red with anger.  
_**Mike: So, how was Duckburg? Did the remains of the Danegrous Currency cover you and you became a monster? 'Cause you have the antidote all over you. Well the antidote is actually music, loud noises and chaos...**_

Ashley's eyes shot lightning. '' You want loud noises and chaos, how about this: I was enjoying my wonderful evening with _THE Leonardo da Vinci,_ then I get teleported on a stupid greedy dragon's head, A.K.A. Smaug, AND THEN I was surrounded by talking DUCKS! WHICH ONE OF YOU MADE CARLOS CHANGE MY LOCATION?!'' takes a deep breath to calm down.'' Also, what's this about antidotes?''

_**Savannah: Uh... let's just ask the question-**_

_**is your favourite fictional rich guy. Mia and Mike's is obvious. Don't ask, but we actually met him NOT in Disneyland... Don't ask how I met him first...**_  
_**P*** in Boots: Well then, we must go now. We have a lot to do.**_  
_**When everyone left, King Julien returned for a second.**_  
_**King Julien: Also, three days later, or any other time, there are side-affects for Animationesia. Ok, see ya later!**_

Ashley sighs.'' Sen, ye mind?'' Setting Night hit her staff and the goo vanished off of her. She slumped into the couch, disappointed.

'' I hate magic...''

'' There there,'' Dino patted her shoulder.

'' Mhm...right, my favorite rich guy. I have no idea, all rich guys are greedy and annoying,''

'' I'd probably say Scrooge...And I don't mean the duck,'' Antonio said.

'' I'm pretty sure you wanted to say ''dog'','' Lily narrowed her eyes in calculation.

'' Wha - no! I meant...ah forget it,''

'' OH HEY!'' Ashley suddenly jumped.'' I'm so stupid! Diego de la Vega is my favorite!''

'' Haha, ours is Tony Stark,'' the twins grinned.

_**Me: Oh, by the way, is a new chapter of TAoAH pop up soon? I hope so... it's been almost a year!**_

'' Yeah and it was a CRAZY year for me, I didn't really have time to think about writing anything besides some school reports,'' I sigh.'' I DID have time for drawing though...ah, whatever, it's summer now! I already have a half decent chapter coming your way in~...let's say two days?''


	55. Chapter 55

_**TheDiamondWriter: Me: Oh, yay! Two days to go!**_  
_**Fiona: Heh, at least Scrooge McDuck cares more for his family than his quadzilion dollars...**_

Ashley leans to Antonio and whispers. '' I wish I could say the same thing for his health,''  
_**Anna: The antidote for 'Dangerous Currency' is chaos, loud noises, belching, music. When done one of those things or all of them, everyone turns back from monsters into themselves and the remains become blue.**_

'' Good!'' Ashley smiles.'' Wasn't my rage enough for your cure/ amusement?''  
_**Michael: By the way, Savannah's sister, Emmaline, yeah, she helped Mister McDee get some of his fortune.**_  
_**Mia: I wish you hadn't said that...**_  
_**Savannah: Why you... We already faced SO much villains, SO much monsters... and you tell a secret HERE?!**_  
_**Mia and Mike: Uh oh...**_  
_**They run away.**_  
_**Savannah: COME BACK HERE OR I'LL PINCH MORE THAN A PENNY!**_

Ratbeard raises his eyebrow.

'' Don't even think about it, Rat,'' Sarah nudges him.

* * *

_**Broncogirl6:-a hammer smashes through the door-**_

_**Portia: OH, CRAP! Here comes Yanaghori! -dives behind couch-**_

'' Who?'' Birgus stares at her.

'' Please don't ask...'' Ashley sighed, taking out her rapier.  
_**Harmony: NOPE LEVELS TO THE MAX! -grabs Sachiko and Ezra with magic and jumps into mall box with them-**_  
_**-Laura and Sunny appear with Keya the talking Lucario (last review)-**_  
_**Keya: -looks at mallet- Can I hide in the box as well?**_  
_**Sunny: Sure, go ahead.**_  
_**-Keya jumps into the box, and Laura tries to follow, but Sunny grabs her just in time-**_  
_**Sunny: YOU stay here and banish those ghosts! -follows Keya- WAIT UP!**_  
_**Laura:... Well, S***.**_

Antonio leans over the box.'' Hey, don't damage anything down there! We have a movie scheduled today!''

Ashley turns to Sen, who gives her a nod. When the ghost breaks through, Sen used explosive magic to knock him back to the deck. Ashley jumped over the door scraps yelling:

'' You owe me a new door, bub!'' Dino peeks out.

'' Err, can we help her somehow?''

'' Yeah, like a temporary kick-ghostly-ass spell or something,'' Lily joined. Sen gestured for them to take out their weapons and ammo. The fox enchanted them and soon they started to glow. Lily looked at her steaming blue peacemaker.

'' Sweeet~!'' the gang also run out.

* * *

_**Angelique: Hi there! Again. Don't worry I don't have the robots with me this time. Hehe.. You're not mad that I left them last time right?**_

'' Noo, not at aaalll,'' Antonio sunk into his chair. He had slightly visible bags under his eyes.

_**Anyways. *cough cough* love the last chapter you posted buuuuuut how did Ashely's phone get service though? Still really confused.**_

'' Well apparently it's this sort of Do...'' I slam my hand over Ashley's mouth. She glared at me.'' Hmphrr!''

'' Sorry, but those are minor spoilers for the next chapter. You'll have to keep wondering, amigo!'' Ashley forced my arm off of her mouth.

Italy: Hello! I am Italy! Ve~ Do you have-a pasta?  
Oh god no. O_O Not you!

Ashley even jolted from the familiar voice. She stared at Italy with wide eyes, then pointing at him she asked:

'' Where the hell did he come from?! Wait...uh, Italy, where's Germany?''

'' Ashley, mind introducing us?'' Dino offered.

'' Remember Hetalia?'' Ashley replied simply.

'' Oh...'' Antonio's eyebrows raised at the stereotype,'' Wow.''

Suddenly the hatch breaks open above them, with the twins walking in, both sung:

'' _Who ordered pizzzaaaaa~?!'' _


	56. Chapter 56

_**Broncogirl6: Laura: Antonio, expect a few things broken in their mad rush to safety. I'm just surprised that Sachiko's not helping me out.**_  
_**-Sachiko pops out of the box, followed by Keya-**_  
_**Keya: -in a southern accent- Howdy. Ah'm Keya.**_  
_**Sachiko: The only reason she's here is because she's handled a lot of ghosts in her past.**_  
_**Keya: Ah DID take on the legendary Pokemon Giratina in his underworld domain with my team. -sees Link- Hai, Link! Remember me, that Lucario that helped you, Sora, Ezra, Harmony, and that one Chaos Controller girl defeat Ganondorf, Marluxia, the Inquisitor, Giratina, Drakath, and Tirek at the same time?**_  
_**Sachiko: You did all of that at the same time? Dude! That must've been awesome!**_

Link shook his head in confusion. '' Wait whaaat?''

Lily pouted.'' I think my brain just exploded...who what the what now?!''

'' Don't question it,'' Ashley sighed.  
_**Ezra: -voice comes from the box- If Harmony didn't sacrifice part of her soul to resurrect me, I'll be DEAD by now!**_  
_**Keya: We threw in a little Keyblade power as well. In other words, NOT AWESOME!**_

'' Please stop with the Kingdom Hearts stuff,'' Ashley rubs between her eyes.'' Even Sherlock Holmes would be lost in it's plot,''  
_**Laura: Can we still get on with the ghosts?! -points to large ghost ship filled with a thousand ghosts- This is gonna take a while... Also, Keya, PLEASE tell me you brought your gauntlet with you.**_  
_**Keya: -brings out gauntlet and smiles- The only thing that allows me to Aura Sphere a ghost right offa cliff. -puts on gauntlet, and glows with a pink aura- LET'S DO THIS S*** LIKE DONKEY KONG, BRO!**_

Mindy shakes her head.'' Nope...I'm lost,''

'' Just get your guns and let's go blast those ghosts to Oblivion!'' Dino said before charging off.

* * *

_**Angelique: Italy: Oh? I slipped on a hill when running from-a England and I found-a myself at the bella's house!**_

_**Angelique: Yeah, and I left him there. Guess he found me.. **_

Dino raises a finger for attention.'' How does that work?''_****_

_**Italy: So can I make some-a pasta? Ve~ I mean pizza is-a nice, *waves at the twins* Gazie bellas but I think that-a pasta is better! Ve~**_

'' Err sure...the kitchen's atta top to the right,'' Ratbeard explained, looking a a bit uncertain.

_**Angelique: At least it's just him and not any of the others. Especially not France.**_

_**Italy: Big brother France? Where is he? Ve~**_

Ashley covers her mouth and leans to Dino.'' Right in front of you,''

''Haha,'' Dino tried hard not to burst out.

'' What? What are you whispering about?'' Antonio looks at both of them suspiciously.

'' Oh nuthin' '' Ashley turns away with a gin.'' Alright, Italy, shows us the magic of your pasta,''

'' Waaait just one second!'' Mindy pops up in his way.'' Since when is pizza better than pasta?!''

'' And what's with this single curl here?'' Lily touches Italy's iconic, out-of-place, hair curl.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Angelique: DON'T TOUCH HIS CURL! It'll make him do... things. Things that should be kept with adults...**_

Lily's hand pauses inches from the curl. She exchanges looks with her sister, then looks at the gang.

'' Let's keep it kid-friendly, alright?'' Dino said, his voice calm but a hint of warning was heard.  
_**Italy: *smiles*I like pasta more than-a pizza. But my fratello loves pizza more! Ve~ *skips into the kitchen***_

Ashley scratches her head.'' I thought pizza was more of an Italian thing...not Spanish...''  
_**Angelique: Yeah, I guess it's an Italian stereotype that Northern Italians like pasta more than pizza. According to Hetalia anyway. **_

'' Oh,''

'' That answers it,'' Antonio shrugged.

I sit back with hands behind my head.'' Southern or Northen, Italian cooking is still one of my weaknesses,''

_**Italy: *runs back with a large bowl of pasta* PASTA!**_  
'' Yay!'' I jump up with a smile.

'' Woah!'' Link stares at the bowl.'' How did you even...?''  
_**Angelique: Well that was fast!**_

* * *

_**Broncogirl6: Keya: Laura, they're confused. Remember, there was a Genesis Wave that Link, Sora, and that Chaos Controller girl- who name was Lynaria, by the way- were caught in.**_  
_**Laura: Oh, right. I forgot. -blasts back a ghost- Wonder where Yanaghori went, anyways.**_

Ashley slashes her rapier through a gang on ghosts.'' Please, don't say that out loud,''  
_**-Yanaghori crashes in and starts smashing everyone he can hit, m***-**_  
_**Sunny: SHE JINXED IT! SHE JINXED IT! Keya, Aura Sphere, NOW!**_  
_**Keya: YEA! -punches Yanaghori through the wall and he crashes through some more, until he finally tumbles down into the Spiral-**_

Lily and Mindy look at her, their guns steaming.'' Awesome!''  
_**Laura: That was Power-up Punch, but it will do. Guys, defend me. I'm gonna send these ghosts back to Heavenly host. All I need is some chalk to draw an ancient sealing symbol.**_

Setting Night throws her a spare chalk of her own. '' Make it quickly!''

* * *

**_E.V.A.: Hi guys! I brought cookies! Takies, a type of REEEEAALLY spicy chips, google it! Coca Cola. And *cough* ASUPERDUPERCRAZYGIRLWHOSGONNABOMBYOUWITHQESTIONSIMSOSORRY *cough*_**

'' Wait what?'' Antonio says before throwing in a chip. After mere seconds his face turned red.'' GAH! What the hell!?''

Although Dino next to him doesn't seem moved by the spiciness.'' Mmm not bad,''

'' You have got to be joking,'' Ashley was waving at her mouth, eyes watering. '' Oscar, for once, I envy you to not have a tongue,''

Oscar shrugged and kept munching on the chips.

**_Marissa: HEY! GUESS WHO HAS THE PLEASURE OF MEETING THE AWESOMEST PIRATE EVER TO SAIL THE SPIRAL? YOU GUYS! I'M MARISSA CHAMBERLAIN!_**  
**_EVA: I am so sorry._**

'' I like her already,'' Mindy smiled, passing the chips to Sen without taking any.

**_Marissa: FIRST QUESTION! I love your hat where can I get one pretty like that one?_**

Ashley raises a finger for her to wait while she's drinking a glass a water.

'' Do you mean the full brown one with the purple plume? Raided from one of the sharks. And if you mean the full purple one with stars on the front...I think I bought that in Cool Ranch,''  
**_SECOND QUESTION IS FOR THE LOBSTER BARNY LOTES!_**  
**_EVA: He's a crab, and his name is Birgus Latro._**

'' Wait what did she call me?'' Birgus frowned.

**_Marissa: WHATEVER! WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE PIRATES YOU WERE LOCKED UP WITH AT THE PRESDIO? And if you say anything negative bout Milo I'll boil you and serve you with a side of butter. _**

'' Yesh, fine,'' Birgus growls.'' Lucky Jack is always the guy that loved excitement. He knew how to keep our spirits up. Dead Mike was the somber one, his moaning of unfair life and god betrayal got a bit old after a while, it was tough to make the guy look on a brighter side. And Milo? Hah, charmer,''

**_AND THE THIRD ONE IS FOR THE LOVERBOY! _**

Antonio chocked on the water, almost letting the pitcher slip out of his hands. Ashley slammed his over the back.

**_MAKE A DAMN MOVE ALREADY! GOD IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU OR SOMETHING!_**

Antonio groaned.'' Do _koff _you even know how hard she hits?!''

'' Hey, man, blame Mordecai,'' Ashley complained.'' And he already did. It's just that our author didn't reveal it,''

'' Oh shut up,'' I pout.'' I can't write it until I know the full P101 story and KI is STILL too lazy to continue it,''


	58. Chapter 58

_**TheDiamondWriter:**_ _**Mia: Hiya! Were here just for two short questions.**_  
_**Sunset Star: Um, we are? I just followed you here.**_  
_**Mia: Y'know that you sometimes are like a stalker, right?**_  
_**Sunset: Oh, and you aren't as Miss MistCloud Princess?**_  
_**Mia: Shush!**_  
_**Janette El Gato: Um, if I may. Ehem...**_  
_**is your favorite Scooby Doo movie? I didn't make this question, Mia and Mike did.**_

_**Me(Rose): Mine is Scooby Doo! Abracadabra Doo!**_

'' Oh, The goblin king!'' Ashley jumps.

'' The Loch Ness monster!'' the twins giggle.''

'' I love the accents,'' Lily added.

'' The Cyber chase,'' Dino answered.

'' I think mine's The Witch's ghost...'' Antonio rubbed his chin.

_**Sunset: Kay, me now?**_  
_**favorite book from Earth? Mine is one about... The elf that made naughty kids stay that naughty. I know I know, it was a Polish kids book, but so far from the Earth books I've read, I really don't like that one.**_

'' Uh...didn't we answer this?'' Dino exclaimed.

Ashley shrugged.

_**Mike: Uh... Okay, I guess? Nevermind, me now! And this is the best question of all!**_  
_**YOU KNOW THAT THE P101 TEST REALM IS OUT?! It may not have Book 15, but man is it good to AT LEAST HAVE AN UPDATE.**_

'' Oh hell yes!'' Dino laughed.

The twins jumped on the table.'' New teachers! Yay!''

'' Ship battles! We'll knock them outta the sky haHA!''

Ashley looked to be still disappointed.'' I am still angry at KI not updating the story...''

'' Oh come on!'' Lily hugged her over the shoulder.'' There has to be something you're happy about!''

Ashley stared at the carpet for a while then replied.'' Well I do like the Concept books and chess boards...bummer they're for Script doe,''  
_**Mia: Ok, thanks for the attention. Bye!**_  
_**Janette: Also, señoras and señoritas, are you always troubled by ghosts?**_

Ashley and Antonio say in a simultaneous mono tone:

'' Yup,'' both of them exchange looks.

* * *

_**Broncogirl6: Sunny: -looks at where Yanaghori fell- Does the Spiral even have a bottom, or does it just go into space?  
Laura: -looks up from drawing- I'm guessing it's that infinite fall. Okay, I'm done drawing. -gets up-  
-the 'ancient sealing symbol' is actually just a smiley face-**_

Ashley gives a curious look to Setting Night. The fox confirms it with a nod.

'' You've gotta be kidding me,''_**  
Laura: -holds up finger- Wait...  
-a ghost steps on the seal, and it burns in a bright blue flame-  
Laura: As I expected. All that evilness in the ghost is flammable if you give it happy thoughts. It'll only work with the ones that have been in Heavenly Host for more than a year.**_

Dino blinked at Laura._**  
Keya: Did... Laura actually say something smart right here, right now?  
Sachiko: Mind. BLOWN.  
Sunny: Well, ya heard the d***! Let's push some ghosts onto that smiley face!  
Keya: Like this? -pushes Ryou onto the seal-  
-Sunny's eyes come in contact with Ryou's, and she disappears-  
Sachiko: ...  
Keya: ...  
Laura: ... Well, now I'M the smart-  
Harmony: -from the box- NO YOU'RE NOT! SUNNY'S GONNA BREAK THE FOURTH WALL AND RESPAWN, LIKE IF IT WAS A GAME!**_

Antonio comes in dragging a pack of ghosts with his enchanted rope. Seeing their faces he arched an eyebrow.'' Uh, did I miss something?''

* * *

_**ReploidAvenger: Ashley, what pokemon would you be?**_

_**'' **_Well according to the sum of my birth date and the pokedex I would be...''

'' You would be?'' Sen urged her to continue.

Ashley stares at the laptop screen for a little longer.'' A vulpix...''

'' Awww~'' the twins turn a cutefied pose.

'' That really suits you as a matter of fact,'' Antonio comments with a smile.

* * *

_**CubanCracker62:**__** Soooooo... its me again, with another story detail question! Anyway, I was curious... what song did you play in Beachhead? (I keep imagining the song Centuries by Fall Out Boy, and imagining the sheer irony of those lyrics being played to the Armada has been making me laugh to myself all day xD)**_

My mouth falls open as I sink my face into my hands in shame.'' I am such an _idiot! _That would've been _so perfect!_''

'' Aw come on, the people loved you putting in _Warriors_,_ PTX's Daft Punk_ and _Moon Trance,_'' Ashley pats my back.

'' But that song would've suited you so much!''


	59. Chapter 59

_**Aerodynamic157: Hello Ashley! I have a few questions for ya and your crew and your friends!**_  
_**1\. What is your favorite Lindsey Stirling song?**_  
_**Mine honestly is Roundtable Rival. Love that kind of stuff!**_

'' Do I really have to pick? Awh, fine,'' Ashley tapped her finger against her chin for a few minutes. '' _Master of Tides. _And it's also my theme song,'' she said proudly.  
_**2\. Have any of you heard of Creepypastas? If so, which ones have you heard of?**_

'' Uh Slenderman, Jeff the Killer,''

Lily then jumped in.'' Some guy named the Hoodie?''

'' Does the Purple Man count?'' Antonio suggested.

'' Hah, I bet Ashley would _love _to meet him,'' Mindy sneered.

'' You're kidding, right?'' the swashbuckler glimpsed at the twin.

Dino then snapped his fingers.'' Oh, Jason!''

_**3\. Have you heard of Corpse Party?**_

'' Oooh yeah, we actually played it once,'' Ashley assured.'' Though it was the older version I think...''

'' I honestly don't care, that was still complete nonsense,'' Setting Night complained.

'' Says the witchdoctor,'' 

_**4\. Do you like Imagine Dragons?**_  
_**I love Imagine Dragons! My favorite song is Demons, hands down.**_

'' Yes haha,'' Ashley said.'' Well, sure I only have a couple of their songs like _Radioactive_, _Warriors_ and _Thief, _but they're an awesome group still,''

_**Aerodynamic157: One last question.**_  
_**5\. What has to be your least favorite world in Pirate101?**_

Everyone exchange looks and answer simultaneously:

'' Monquista,''  
_**That's all for now my friend! See you another time! :D**_

* * *

_**Broncogirl6: **__**Sachiko: Yes. You missed stuff. Also, the main 4 ghosts won't be affected by that symbol.**_  
_**Laura: -was about to push Sachiko onto the symbol- It doesn't?**_

'' Well that's a bummer,'' Ashley mutters silently enough for only Antonio to hear.  
_**Sachiko: -lifts up scissors- Don't even try.**_  
_**Keya: Does it work on Slenderman?**_  
_**Laura: I do think so.**_  
_**Keya: Cool. Be right back. -leaves through the TARDIS-**_

Dino crashed through the wooden wall. With a bit of debris on him he looked up.

'' Wait, what did she say?''

Ashley held up her fingers crossed.'' I so hope it works,''  
_**Sachiko: Since when was that there? Also, biggie question... -shoves ghosts onto symbol, only a few remaining- If you could have the weirdest ship you can think of, what would it be? Personally, It'll me Roller Brawl from Skylanders and Mega Man.**_

'' Ship?'' Ashley looks confused. She scratched the back of her head.'' Well there's the T.A.R.D.I.S, then maybe that Guardians of the Galaxy ship...er, Captain Hook's ship? The Death Star...wait it's a ship/station, right?''


	60. Chapter 60

_**E.V.A.:**_ _**Hi-o! So Wh-**_

_**Caleb: ASHELY! *tackle hugs* Hi! We missed you!**_

Ashley chuckles .'' Aww haha, I missed you too,''

_**Sunny: *waves and smiles***_

_**E.V.A.: Okay, so wh-**_

_**Ares: Hey what happened to the mall box? **_

_**Aida: Yeah! What happened to Starbucks!? NOOOOOOOO!**_

'' Oh uh, that one's renovating after _a certain incident,_'' Dino glared at the twins.

'' Hey, I said a himbeer-johannisbeere frappuccino with extra whip cream!'' Mindy pouted.

'' And I asked for a Mango Passionsfruth, WITHOUT the pumpkin dressing! I'm allergic goddamnit!'' Lily scowled.

'' Wait...'' Ashley looked up at her.'' Pumpkin on tea?

_**E.V.A.:... Okay...What's Ashely's ethicy? I've been curious. Oh and have you seen vines? My personal favorites are Amy Marie's and Thomas Sanders' vines!**_

'' Ok, one: the heck is ethicy? Second: OOOOH MOTHER OF ZORRO I LOVE THAT GUY! Even more than Zach King!''

* * *

**_Broncogirl6:_** _**Man! Do I have to re type this?! Check the comments. You aren't replying to any of them!**_

'' Well excuuuuuse me if school started for me! Sigh, let the torture commence,''  
_**Laura: -face palms- Not THAT kinda ship! It's when you like a pairing so much! That's what people call a ship! What is the weirdest one you can think of, like, for example, Roller Brawl and Mega Man?**_

'' Ooooh...Wait I think I had one...Oh yeah, for some reason I shipped Dracula and Pinocchio when I was little,''

Antonio gave the swashbuckler an odd look.'' Why even...''

'' Don't question my three year-old mind,''  
_**Keya: -comes back with burns and bruises- Apparently, I'm half-ghost. -holds up chalk- And it DOES NOT WORK ON SLENDY.**_

'' Plan B!'' Lily shouts and gets out of her sister's way, who fires a spirit ball towards Slenderman sending him back to Heavenly Host. Mindy blows off the steam coming from her shotgun's tip.

'' And that - is how you bust a ghost,''

'' Demon,'' Ashley corrected.

'' Alien,'' Added Antonio.

'' Oh does it even MATTER?!'' Dino breaks.

_**Ezra: -pokes head outta box- I just thought of something. If the Spiral doesn't have the Internet, how did you call your parents?**_

Ashley took a deep breath''****You know how the Tenth Doctor changes Rose's accumulator so that it would pick up any call from the universe? Yeah, I think Bishop accomplished that. Round of applause for the clockwork,''


	61. Chapter 61

_**B****roncogirl6: Ezra: (This one's to E.V.A.) -grabs box and runs away- NEVER!**_  
_**Sachiko: -dusts hands- Well, that's the last of them. -looks at Lily- That was a good Plan B. Yanaghori's gonna have something to do for a while.**_

Lily and Mindy bow with a flourish or their hands.  
_**Sunny: -llooks at Ashley with a weird expression- Dracula. And Pinocchio.**_

'' Yeeeeeaaah,'' Ashley raises an eyebrow, pursing her lips.'' I was a weird kid, okay?''

_**Harmony: -is hoof stomping- I think you have us to blame for Bishop's work of art.**_  
_**Ezra: -pokes head back in- Because SOMEONE lost the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. We found it in Bishop's workshop after you left.**_  
_**Laura: The explosions were mainly my fault. I like my party cannon.**_

'' Say whaaaaat now? The hell were all of you at when I was escaping then?''


	62. Chapter 62

Lily pops her head in from the hatch.

'' Um, Wall, I think some people are getting restless because of your lack of posting,''

I roll my eyes.'' Direct all your problems towards my school. Every goddamn week there's a test. I gotta do something to make my future AND entertain you,''

Mindy shows up next to her sister.'' Letters!''

'' Knew it,''

_**Broncogirl6: Laura: We were in our spaceship. Ezra was passing around popcorn as we watched the explosion.**_  
_**Keya: How come I wasn't invited?!**_  
_**Portia: We can't send invites through different dimensions. Laura doesn't know that spell-YET.**_  
_**Laura: I WILL LEARN THAT SPEEEEELLLLL!**_  
_**Harmony: Yea. The last time Vadima taught you a spell similar to that, you ended up in Hyrule, which made you get the Triforce... And Link's clothes... And the Master Sword and shield... -looks at Laura- What did you do?!**_  
_**Laura: -holds out hand, revealing Ocarina (I'm hoping I spelt that right) of Time- Nothing...**_

_'' Seriously?'' _Ashley facepalms, while Link next to her turns pale.'' I don't think I had '' Time Paradox'' on my schedule today,''

Mindy and Lily shout. '' PARADOX!''

'' Well you actually need to know how to play it, sooo,'' Ashley leans back.'' Personally it took me a week to figure out all the notes,''

* * *

_**CubanCracker62:** **Heyooooo!**_  
_**So Darkmoor's apparently been confirmed as a future world in the forums; what are you guys' thoughts on that? :3**_

'' As long as it's a Pirate101 update, I'm a happy girl,''

'' Wait,'' Dino cuts me off.'' That's where all the undead and vampires are...''

Ashley's eyes widened.'' You've gotta be joking...''

'' Oh hey look,'' Antonio says turning the laptop to us.'' I think Polaris is confirmed for Wizards,''

Everyone of the Pirate franchise: '' AAAAHH COME ON!''


	63. Chapter 63

_**E.V.A.:**_ _**I feel your pain school wise, and may I ask why Ashely is so scared of the undead and stuff?**_

_**Caleb: Minus the wizard skeleton man guy! **_

'' The wizard who now?''

'' Do not ask,'' Sen suggests.

_**EVA: Yeeaah.. Is it a fear that she developed or is it one of those things people just automatically fear? ...I feel like this has already been answered before but I jut don't remember... Meh.**_

'' Weeell I had nothing against scary stuff, but after I teleported to the Spiral and got taught by LaFitte of using my senses, I noticed there's a little detail she neglected. I can only feel or hear things that are _alive. _I can hear their breathing, heartbeat...but the undead are a completely different thing. Ok zombies are a tad easier, but you need certain ways to kill them and orientate around them. And as for ghosts...ugh those things are just the worst. They always shift and blaze around. Like Lasko for instance! That dude almost blew my ears off! ''

'' And yes,'' Dino unfolds a scroll with all the used questions listed.'' That question was already answered,''

* * *

_**Broncogirl6: ****Keya: WHAT?! Polaris?! Wizard101 is seriously more crappy than Pirate101, and they're updating THAT to the piece of s***?!**_  
_**Portia: I'm dying over here!**_  
_**Laura: -looks at Ocarina, then plays a random tune-**_  
_**'YOU LEARNED THE BATMAN THEME!'**_  
_**-all look at Laura-**_

''...Seriously?'' Ashley gave a face worth facepalming. '' I'd be surprised if that worked,''  
_**Ezra: What the hell does that do?**_  
_**-Batman comes out of nowhere and lands on the couch, and all stare at him-**_

'' I'M SURPRISED!''

'' What the heck...'' Lily and Mindy scoot over, further from the dark knight.  
_**Harmony: Last time I checked, that was NOT in Oot.**_

Batman looks around then fixes on Ashley.

'' Magic?..'' he said in his rough voice.

'' What gave it away?''

'' If I didn't know better I'd say Zatanna was behind this,''

'' Are you sure mister bag-for-a-head didn't inject you with fear gas again?''

The white pupils of Batman's mask narrowed as he replied harshly. '' Yes. I am,''  
_**Ezra: -takes out a question card- Oh! One more question: Add every person introduced in Rose of Steel- NOW.**_

'' Wait what...'' Ashley turns to them.

'' Well I guess I can add only the _introduced _ones,'' I rub my chin.

'' WAIT!'' Ashley leaps in front of my face.'' Which part are you on?''

'' Uhhh...when you got your new clothes...''

'' Oh. Permission granted. Just leave the _DEMONE! _girl out of it,''

I snap my fingers and, out of the flash of sparkling fan-fiction dust, emerged the shady figure of a man, Luciano the barkeeper, his daughter Erica, the outfit shop owners and the three guys that got beaten up by Ashley in the bar. The following skipped a mile away just after one glance at Ashley.

Ashley snickers.'' Ello, boys,''

The hooded man, on the other hand, seemed to be keeping his head lowered. He looked disinterested and bored just like the night he and the swashbuckler met. Yet he let out a tiny grin, one that was nearly impossible to notice.

'' Your friends?'' Batman asked.

* * *

_**CubanCracker62: Oh boy... Good luck :) And thanks for answering all our questions, I love reading these! :D**_

_**So, why is Oscar mute? How did he get to be that way? If it involves a spoiler you don't have to tell :)**_

'' Naaaah,'' I wave a hand.'' Since he's from Grizzleheim he had to do a thing all of his elders did at his age: prove his strength by raiding an enemy camp or defeating an ancient spirit. At the time he was more suitable to battle in an open field against gangs of enemies. Problem is, during that, he lost his tongue. They had to amputate it and now...he's mute. Well sure he can make sounds and grunts and everything...''


	64. Chapter 64

_**Broncogirl6: Ezra: -to Ashley- Wait, you've played that game? I loved it! Except the fact of that one bat creature...**_  
_**Sunny: In case you didn't know, Ezra was trying to sing the 'Bat C***' song from H20Delirious when the exact same building he grappled was the exact same building the weird bat creature thing was. He hunted it down for half an hour.**_

'' Boy, don;t you just love moments like that,'' Dino smiled.

'' Oh yeah, totally,'' Ashley replies sarcastically. '' And yes we've played that too. All I have to say is: GODDAMN IT, SCARECROW!''

_**Ezra: -to no one in particular- I WILL exact justice on you!**_

'' That's just an insult to stereotypes,'' Badman comments.

'' Why are you still here...?'' Ashley looks up to him.

'' You tell me,''

The girl raises her hands to shoulder-height. '' I'm not the one who summoned ye, mate,''

Both of them look at Laura. Ashley sighes.

'' Next thing I know we're gonna have Loki in the room...'' her eyes widened.'' Please tell me nobody heard that,''

_**Harmony: -looks at Rose of Steel characters- That reminds me- when will you add a new chapter of Rose of Steel? That was actually pretty good.**_

'' Thank you!'' I say.'' But I have no idea. I want to update as soon as I can, but gosh darn school is in the way,''  
_**Laura: There's a new storyline about Ashley?**_  
_**-all facepalm-**_  
_**Keya: It's been out since July, you f*** idiot!**_

* * *

_**TheDiamondWriter: ****Everyone brings in a cake with three layers and three candles.**_

_**Everyone: Happy Birthday, Pirate101!**_

'' Oh holy cow!'' Ashley stares at the cake.

'' YAAAAAAY!'' Mindy and Lily both blow matching party whistles.

'' Oh this is gonna be a long day...'' Antonio shifts a bit further from the twins.

_**Rose: Okay, onto the questions...**_  
_**1\. If you were a Toon, what species would you be and what Gag would you use the most? (Look up Toontown species and gags)**_  
_**King Julien: Hehe, Mia and Mike's favorite gag is-**_  
_**Mia and Mike shoot two pies at Mindy and Lily.**_  
_**Mike: Blueberry pies for you two!**_

The plates slowly fall off of their faces. Both of them licked the side of their faces.

'' Mmmm!''

'' Compliments to the cook!'' Lily claps.  
_**Mia: Okay, Now you do the squirt gun thing at us with your muskets for payback! Just make sure you empty the ammo first!**_

'' No promises,'' Mindy and Lily take out squirt guns.

'' Woooo!'' they chase after Mia and Mike, Ratbeard shouting to them.

'' Ye two are gonna clean tha' up later!''

'' You wish!''

I take out the laptop.'' Right let's see...'' everyone joins to look at the screen.

'' Oh wow that's just weird,'' Dino says. '' Geez I don't know, horse and high dive?''

'' Uh, cat?'' Ashley scratches her head.'' And pixie dust sounds fun,''

'' Duck and feathers...logical rights?'' Antonio shrugs.

'' Rabbit aaaand,'' the twins look at each other.'' Lipstick!''

'' Sen, come on, you're getting in on this!'' Ashley shouts to the fox.

'' I am certainly not,''

_**Eliza: That's one weird moment... Anyways...**_  
_**2\. Polaris doesn't allow merrymaking in, magic in, fishing in or leaving Walruskberg. Which one of these rules would you break?**_  
_**Mia and Mike: Merrymaking and magic. And maybe fishing too... And... Oh forget it, we'd break all the rules!**_

'' Considering us, it's the most logical answer,'' Dino laughs.

'' You mean considering Ashley...'' Antonio adds.

'' Wait why are you dragging me into this?''

'' I have a few guesses,'' Batman jumps in.

'' Oh shut up, you're not even canon to this story,''

'' Yet...'' I grin. Ashley glares at me.

'' Uh oh,'' Antonio snickers.  
_**A tall, orange cat with a purple T-shirt, a blue skirt and white leggings walks in.**_  
_**(New character) Aurora Glittergadget: Um, hi, I guess? I'm Aurora. Anyways:**_  
_**3\. If you could choose one world to remake, which would it be? (Other than Valencia or Monquista).**_

'' Hmm,'' I think.'' There's that and maybe...uhhh maybe Darkmoor? It'just has a big castle in Wizards and that's basically all. I would imagine adding, let's say, the town from Nightmare before Christmas or something. And the town would have vampires, mummies, zombies walking around...oh! And meybe make the castle like Hotel Transylvania!''  
_**Mike: Okay, gag war over! Let's do that next time. Anyways...**_  
_**Mia whispers to herself: I wish DW could come... Wait! I almost forgot!**_  
_**4\. What is your favorite CHILDRENS book? (That was our actual last question)**_

'' Something about a wooden guy...oh, the Nutcracker!'' Ashley laughs.'' I always loved the soldier guy, heck I even asked one for my birthday once!''

'' Why?...'' Antonio hesitated.

'' Because I thought it would come to life and take me to an adventure...doh,''  
_**5\. What is your favorite HYBRID pet? (Also a mistaked question)**_

'' Oh bullrog! It took me a while to realize it's a nod to Lord of the Rings, but when I did it was aweeeesome!'' Ashley answers.

'' Emusaur,'' Dino grins.

'' Verdant Tinsel Owl,'' Antonio says.

''_ Kloudnine,_''

'' Ooo the Clocktapus!'' Mindy offers, and her sister nods in agreement.

''...Skyrime Minotaur,'' Sen answers.

'' OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooh!'' everyone yelled in the room, making the fox shrink and press her ears to her head.

_**6\. Why was Ashley surprised about talking ducks? Didn't she meet some in Cool Ranch?**_

'' Yeah ok, where did you take that info from? I don't think I was surprised about any talking animal since The Spiral,''

_**7\. Y U NO UPDATE?!**_

'' Blame school,'' I scoff.  
_**8\. Who is your favorite MINECRAFT YOUTUBER?**_  
_**Mike: Yeah, mine and Mia's is PopluarMMOs.**_  
_**Rose: Team TDM for the win! Well, I like The Diamond Minecart.**_

'' Well we used to watch like Stampy and iballisticsquid sometimes...'' Dino shrugged.

_**Oh, and...**_  
_**9\. Did you see/hear/play Minecraft Story Mode?**_

'' We saw, we heard, we're playing it tonight,''

'' WOOOOO!'' Lily squeels.

'' Game night!''  
_**10\. What other online game similar to both P101 AND W101 do you like?**_  
_**Mia and Mike: Toontown Online/Rewritten!**_

'' Well we played Marvel Heroes Online,'' Ashley started counting down on her fingers.'' DC Universe online (which was absolutely brilliant during summer), Aura Kingdom, Pirates of the Burning Sea, Star Wars Online uhh what else...OH the newly release WildStar!''

'' Oh that was brilliant...'' Antonio rubs his chin. '' They gave it something alright,''  
_**Savannah: Okay. That's a bit TOO much for today... Mainly with Toons...**_  
_**Aurora: I beg your pardon?**_


	65. Chapter 65

_**Angelique: **__**Hey! Long time no see! Haha so I'm just wondering about the dimension travel thingy Ashley's been doing, can't she end up spending like 30 years somewhere else and in the Spiral she's only been gone for like 10 minutes?**_

'' Well that's technically what happened in Hyrule, right?'' She turns to Link.

_**Marionette: Oh yes, I have been meaning to ask, is my music box still here? I believe I left it last time I was here.**_

_**'' **_Ohh..._**'' **_the twins squint.'' I think we used that to make the confetti present for P101 birthday...''

Antonio gave them an unbelievable look. '' You did WHAT?''

'' We thought he wouldn't need it anymore,'' Mindy rubs her neck.

'' But hey, the guy who got it had a bonus, hehe,'' Lily smiled.

Ashley slowly raises her hand for a facepalm.

'' You've been doing that so many times recently, I'm surprised your face isn't red...oh,'' Dino noticed a red spot on Ashley forehead.

'' You were saying?''

* * *

_**Reploid Avenger:**_ _**Damion: ::Appearing in a swirl of darkness sitting on one of the tables drinking tea.:: Hello again Ashley, thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing.**_

_**I'm told you're running a...::Looks around seeing everyone and...Batman?:: Well, quite the party you have going on here. **_

'' I'll say,'' Ashley rolls her eyes.

Batman sighs. '' Isn't it crowded enough in here?''

'' Listen, dude, this is MY ship. You're under MY roof, so shut up until I ask Sen to send you back to Gotham or wherever you were,''

Both of them stare at each other. Batman stand up.

'' You do realize I can break you at any time,''

'' Same goes for you,'' Ashley crosses her hands. '' I highly doubt you have anything in that fancy belt to restrain me,''

_**Oh right..a question, so tell me Ashley, what is your opinion on dragons?**_

'' Oh they're cute,''

Antonio frowns.'' How is a twelve foot, fire-breathing lizard _cute? _''

'' Beats me. Now...SEN!'' Batman vanishes in a cloud of dust. Ashley falls onto the couch, smiling. '' Much better,''

* * *

_**Broncogirl6: **__**L****aura: Loki it is!**_  
_**All: NOOOOO!**_  
_**Laura: -plays Loki's theme-**_  
_**Sunny: I never knew he had a theme...**_

'' Well there's that Loki Lies one, but personally I like Loki's Death theme...'' I say. '' Though he never technically dies...''  
_**-Loki appears-**_

'' Damn my big, fat mouth,'' Ashley mumbles.  
_**Ezra: -throws hands up in the air- We're screwed!**_  
_**Harmony: I'm just gonna leave now... -teleports away-**_  
_**Sachiko: -to the sky- COWARD!**_

Loki stands there, looking at all of this happen. When it all settles down after a good five minutes, only Ashley had a straight face. Loki looks at her, hands behind his back and smiling.

'' Hello,''

'' Dungeon too tight for ye?'' Ashley replies, raising her eyebrow. His face quickly shifted from annoyance to calm.

'' Well I _was _having a conversation with Freya. Personally I grow tired of hearing her pity talk. Who must I thank?''


	66. Chapter 66

_**Guest: When you update the adventures of Ashley holystone?**_

_**'' **_I'm planning to start writing next week, when a short vacation stars. Yippe!''

* * *

_**Broncogirl6: -Keya raises Laura's hand-  
Keya: She played your tune on the Ocarina. I still don't know how that works!**_

'' Ah! My sincere gratitude,'' Loki nods to Laura.'' That was a...lovely tune indeed.

I cough ''koffthatwasyourdeathtunekoff'' Ashley bursts out laughing beside me.

''...What's so funny?''

_**Ezra: So, Sen, if you sent him to Arkham, there's gonna be two Batmans.**_

'' Ah, sorry?'' Setting Night looks confused._**  
Sunny: -sighs- He means that you sent him into the past.**_

'' Oh,'' the fox stares at her, then shrugs. Ashley on the other hand, picked up her phone.

'' Um, heeeey Bats...ye mind telling us...yep, figures,'' Ashley blows upwards to get a flock of hair out of the way.'' Yes I know...oh please, you had worse. I mean dinosaurs, that apocalyptic world, heck, you even went back to the Stone Age, later figuring out that a cult came up around that situation!''

'' Wait, he did?'' Antonio frowns.

'' That's soooo COOOOL!'' Lily and Mindy swoon.

'' Oooooh I wonder if we could pull that off!''

'' And what do you think they'd call you? The read-head cult?'' Ashley rolls her eyes.'' Just hang in there and try not to make any contact with yourself...I mean, the other you, you get the picture,''_**  
Harmony: -looks at red spot on Ashley's forehead- Your crew has a lot of idiots, huh? I can tell by how big that spot is.**_

'' Oh, brilliant idiots!''

'' Hey!'' several of the crew shouted in irritation.

'' That was supposed to be a compliment. Considering the stuff I do, I'm pretty idiotic myself...''_**  
Laura: -looks at Reploid Avenger- The Batman was my doing. -bows-**_

* * *

_**E.V.A.:**_ _**Leon the Cherub: *flies in with a large box* Delivery for Ashley Holystone... again... Here you go! *drops box and flies away***_

'' Goodie!'' the twins shout.'' Maybe something for Halloween?''

'' Try not to jinx it,'' Setting Night replies.

_**Ebony: *jumps out of the box and cackles* AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Now where's the bathroom?**_

Dino point towards a door and get's out of her way as she passes. He looks back with wide eyes.

'' That was definitely Halloween worthy,''

_**Cupid: *shrieks running out and hides behind Ashley* HELP ME! THEY FOUND ME AGAIN!**_

Ashley tried to sustain the smile.'' Hi to you too,''

_**Sunny: *pops out and points at Loki***_

_**Caleb: She says your hair looks like a Christmas Tree. Oh and Felix wanted to come ask questions Miss Ashley! *points at clockwork musketeer that pokes his head out and looks around***_

Loki's eyes widened.'' Excuse me?''

Ashley leans to Link and whispers. '' Somebody better get her a cookie for that statement,''

_**Felix:... Hello... I hear that you are a heroic pirate of sorts... so why may I ask? Why do you choose to help when caring for yourself is much easier?**_

'' Is it now?'' Ashley raises her eyebrow.'' Well perhaps it's much better having someone by your side than facing difficulties of life alone. I'm the kind who knows pain, who can feel through what the person is going at the moment...and it usually effects me, it makes me gain confidence knowing that I CAN help him live a better life...or survive long enough at least. All the people I met in my adventures, I simply enjoyed their company, their uplifting spirits, even unbearable stubbornness and stupidity...''

'' In short she has Hero Syndrome. She can't help it,'' Antonio states. The twins burst out giggling.

'' Way to ruin the moment, buddy,'' Dino smiles.

_**Juan: BECAUSE SHE'S AWESOME! Shhhhhhh! I'm not suppose to be here. Hey you're that guy with the reindeer helmet from the Avengers! OHMYGOSHYOUREREALLYCOOLCANIHAVEANAUTOGRAPHANDCANIHUGYOUIMGOINGTOHUGYOU! *hugs Loki and giggles* Cool!**_

Loki grunts. '' Let go of me and I promise your payment for all the insults will be quick and painless!''

'' Not on this ship, reindeer!'' Ashley says sharply. '' Unless you want me to send you to Helheim with my pay check,''

'' Why not? I could visit my daughter while I'm at it,'' Loki's staff started to glow.'' Go on then, do your best,''

'' Right, forget Helheim,'' Ashley cracks her knuckles.'' Perhaps Hades can afford another babysit this evening,''

'' Oh Raven, Ashley,'' Dino squints.'' Please don't make a god war _here,_''

'' But she's not a god...'' Lily looks confused at him.

'' I was talking about Hades...''


	67. Chapter 67

_**TheDiamondWriter: Mia: *cough* Those are just Toon-Up gags *cough***_

I raise my eyebrow and scroll the Wiki page. '' Oh...my bad,''

Ashley looks at the choices. '' I'm still sticking with Pixie dust,''

_**Savannah: Looks like we have something in common: we have quite a few idiots on the team...**_  
_**Savannah looks at both the Legend Twins and Sophia and Matthew Dawn.**_  
_**Matt: What's everyone looking at us?**_

'' Yeah, but you gotta admit, life is a bit more interesting with those sorts,''

* * *

_**Broncogirl6: **_**_-Sunny snickers along with Ashley and you-_**  
**_Ezra: -takes phone- Yes, I know that a time paradox has started... What, you told your past self that Oracle would still die, regardless of your actions?... -hangs up- Welp, let's give a round of applause to BatIDIOT for creating a time paradox._**

Ashley rubs her head.'' Why did he even...what was that supposed to accomplish?!''  
**_Laura: -looks at Ocarina- I wonder... If I play 'I Am All of Me', would I summon either Lyn or Shadow?_**  
**_Sunny: -sighs- 'I Am All of Me' is Lynaria's theme song._**  
**_Laura: -looks at Harmony- Should I try it?_**  
**_Harmony: -takes Ocarina- NO!_**  
**_Laura: -pouts- I wanna! -to Loki- The Ocarina has the power to summon anyone you want._**

Loki turns away from his struggle with Juan.  
**_Keya: LAURA, YOU F*** IDIOT! You've doomed us all!_**  
**_Portia: That's it! Harmony, teleport me into any game. I don't care which one, just do it. Pirate101 is f***._**  
**_Harmony: Uh... No. Magic is not used for purposes like that._**  
**_-Portia points Laura's scaramanga at Harmony-_**  
**_Portia: DO IT!_**  
**_Laura: THAT'S MINE!_**  
**_Ezra: I'M SHOUTING WORDS!_**

'' EVERYBODY SHUT UP!'' Mindy yells. Ashley raises an eyebrow at her.

'' I thought you like chaos like this,''

'' I do,'' she says, raising the Ocarina she stole from Laura. Everyone look at her with panic. The musketeer rubs her chin. '' I wonder what will happen if we try Immortals,''

'' Hmm...Actually,'' Ashley raises her finger, but she was cut off when Mindy started playing the Ocarina. Her sister started to sing and bash the rhythm on the table.

'' _They say we are what we are_

_But we don't have to be,_

_I'm bad behaviour, but I do it in the best way..._''

'' Oh D'Artagnan's pants,'' Ashley sinks her face into her palms. Even Loki squinted from all the noise.

* * *

_**CubanCracker62:**_ _**Oooh,that sounded like it would make for a pretty good story one day... On to more questions!**_  
_**1\. What if Ashley wound up in Skyrim? What faction would she most enjoy?**_

Ashley slams the table enthusiastically. '' Thieves Guild. Nuff said!''

'' Um, wouldn't it make more sense for you to be in the Dark Brotherhood, because...you know,'' Dino shrugs.

'' Don't you ever mention that creepy, bloodthirsty and emotionless faction. Though I wouldn't mind siding with the companions, Farkas and Vilkas are awesome dudes to hang out with hehe,''  
_**2\. I dunno if this was asked before, but what would everyone's school be if you all ended up as characters in Wizard101?**_

'' Uhh this was mentioned in...'' I browse the laptop. '' Chapter 46?''  
_**3\. Has Ashley's "Hero syndrome" and desire to help accidentally gotten the crew into trouble instead of fixing things? (Ex. that one Cool Ranch quest where your player accidentally robs a bank without knowing)**_

'' Pooooossibly?''

'' Yes,'' everyone answers in monotone.

'' Oh come on, it always turned out great in the end!''  
_**4\. What do you guys think of the game WildStar so far? (I only just started playing it, but so far I think it's cool! :D)**_

'' It's pretty awesome, we've started playing it since beta,'' Ashley answers.

'' Yeah...though the controls and quests can get a bit confusing. Plus I'm the person who usually skips the story sooo...''

'' The design's good, though I'd like more variety,'' Antonio shrugs.

'' I wish you could've seen our expressions when the narrator guy went all '' OH SHIT! You levelled up!'' Lily comments.

'' Seriously. The narration in the game is a pretty new and fun addition,'' Mindy adds.

'' Oh! And I already have my favorite character!'' Ashley claps.

'' Really?'' Antonio raises his eyebrow.

'' Yup. Deadeye,''

''...It's the cowboy feel. Isn't it?''

_**Thanks again for your answers! (Frankly I'm surprised my characters haven't come back yet to hijack my question posts xD)**_


	68. Chapter 68

_**Broncogirl6:**_ _**Portia: SHUT THE F*** UP! -points scaramanga at Mindy-**_

Lily choked at her singing when the command shot through the air. Mindy glanced from Portia to Ashley, who had her eyebrow raised.

'' You're not gonna interrupt?!'' she asks in disbelief.

'' Nope,'' Ashley replies with a smile.  
_**Ezra: -notices Batman is calling, then picks up- WHAT IS IT?! -listens, and irises shrink- What were you thinking?! Now that your past self is dead-listens- Yea, we're not gonna jump through time-space and save your sorry a**. Goodbye. -hangs up-**_  
_**Keya: -looks at Loki- GET AWAY FROM THE OCARINA, B***! -Power-Up Punches him-**_

Loki flies through the wooden ship wall, which just so happens to be fixed up only a few days ago after the last crash. Some of the crew groan. Sen, fortunately, catches the ocarina.

'' I will be taking this, thank you,'' and walk out the exit.

A little moan came from the other room.

'' Ooo, he's gonna be feeling that for eons,'' Antonio laughs.

_**Harmony: -drops random soda in shock- You just f*** yourself, man.**_


	69. Chapter 69

_**Xandyflare: **__**(I GOT AN ACCOUNT! YAY!)**_

_**Keya: GOTCHA, B***!**_  
_**Harmony: -throws Band-Aid packet at Loki's head- Here's some Band-Aids, you'll be fine.**_

Ashley sighs.  
'' I'm gonna go check on the reindeer,''  
_**Portia: So... What's gonna happen to Gotham? You know, since Batman's dead?**_  
_**Ezra: -pulls out Batman's mask and a hockey mask- Batlirious?**_  
_**All: OH HELL NO!**_

Setting Night comes back in.

'' I have got it covered,'' she simply states, sitting back into her place. '' Both dark-cloaked humans are back to their appropriate times. And the ocarina is back at Hyrule,''

'' Awwww!'' The twins scoff.

'' WAIT!'' Ashley pops her head through the hole.'' Sen, how dare you dimension-travel without me?!''

* * *

_**E.V.A.: **_**_Juan: *continues hugging Loki* My big sister has a crush on you! She says she likes your accent. What's an accent?_**

'' A certain way a person pronounces words, or talks overall. It could be linked with his race, nationality...'' Dino explains.

'' Oh, how lovely,'' Loki cringes when he got up and got caught into Juan's lap again.'' Now, I believe your tiny mortal arms are becoming tired...I'd recommend letting me go,''

**_Ebony: Juan you have like five sisters *pokes Cupid*_**

**_Juan: Angel! She had pink hair and she's funny. _**

'' Really? Do you perhaps have a sibling, who was named is Claudia for her cloudy hair?'' Loki asked sarcastically.

'' Welp, I can see you're up and running,'' Ashley went to take her seat.

'' Holystone, you return this instant and remove this...peasant,'' he sneers.

'' Pff, you're not the boss of me,'' Ashley waves her hand.'' Besides, you two are cute together,''

**_Cupid: *shrieks and hides under a table* DO NOT TOUCH ME PLEASE!_**

**_Ebony: I will get that love spell and when I do... *jumps on a table* I WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH MY BILL CIPHER! AHAHAHAAA!_**

**_Juan: You mean the evil flying cool ranch Dorito man with one eye?_**

**_Ebony: Yes. WE WILL RULE THE WEIRDMAGGEDON TOGETHER! WHO HAD SOME CHALK SO I MAY SUMMON HIM? I DEMAND CHALK!_**

'' Pardon me, all used,'' Sen says.

'' Did she have too many sweets again?...'' Antonio risks asking.

'' Sorry, luv, but I think Kane's beating ye to the whole ''rule the world'' gag,'' Ashley comments.

* * *

_**ReploidAvenger: **__**Gabrielle pokes her head in through the hole blinking with wide eyes. "Ashley! When did you get a Canon that fires Asgardians?"**_

Ashley thinks.'' About...thirty-one hours ago,''

Everyone looks at her in silence.

'' What? I'm a frikin' dimension-traveler, I got the time,''

'' You have a cannon that fires Asgardians?...''Lily and Mindy drop their jaws.

Ashley glimpses at Portia.

'' I do now...''


	70. Chapter 70

I walk in through the door, everyone to see my shocked face.

'' Uh oh, what happened?'' Ashley frowns, scooting over.

'' Extra tests again?'' Sen asks.

I raise my finger and blink. '' Yeah and no...I...just finished Undertale's Genocide run...''

Ashley's eyes widen.'' You didn't,''

'' Oh I did. And I _had a bad time_,'' I cover my face.'' Right, please tell me we have some messages or guests, I need a distraction!''

* * *

_**Xandyflare: **__**Sunny: -picks up Loki with magic- I gotta go take out the trash. -throws Loki out of the window- Done.**_

'' Insolent brat, how...'' the door shuts before Loki could finish.

_**Ezra: Yea, how dare you, Sen! You can only time travel with Ashley!**_

'' Really now? Where are the records of that rule?''  
_**Harmony: Unfortunatly, me and Ezra are a pair. Whenever I go on and adventure without him, he is super mad at me.**_  
_**Ezra: Batlirious...**_  
_**Harmony: People think I'm insane. They obviously haven't met either of them yet. -points a hoof at Laura and Ezra-**_  
_**Laura: Come on, I want Batlirious.**_  
_**Portia: Batman's back in Gotham. We don't need Ezra running around wearing a hockey mask along with a Batman costume, screaming, "Where is she?!" at every villain he meets**_.

Everyone of the crew laughs.

'' Hey, that get's me wondering...can anyone make a good Batsy impression?'' Ashley smiles. Dino began, but soon ended up coughing.

'' I think it works better with a microphone'' Antonio looks at him with pity.

* * *

_**CubanCracker62: Heya Ashley! I realize this would probably be telling, but what was your favorite action in the AC crossover? (ex. leap of faith, hidden blades, etc etc.) I was playing AC2 and got curious :3**_

Ashley smacks her forehead.'' Oooooooh there is too much to choose from! Leap of Faith was cool, I loved the slightly more advanced combat...oh and,''

'' Does it have anything to do with Leo?'' I cut her off.

'' Um...maybe?''

'' Skip that for now,''

'' Ok ok...Oh! The time I was on the tower and shouted into my phone...!'' I suddenly jump up and slam a hand over her mouth.

'' DON'T''

'' Sermhsly?'' Ashley narrows her eyes, her voice muffled.'' Hmmon!''

'' It's a spoiler, AND an easteregg, Ashley,'' I explain.'' You'll kill all the birds with one rapier swing,''

'' Bmht I lhike bmirds,''


	71. Chapter 71

_**TheDiamondWriter: **__**Michael/Mike: Um... I gotta run away from Misty in a second, so, I'll ask this now:**_

_**1\. If you would end up in a Dreamworks movie, which one would it be?**_

'' Ohhh but there are so many~'' Ashley slumps on her side of the sofa.

'' Seriously, I could already see you in Sinbad, Puss'n'Boots, Peabody and Sherman, heck even Rise of the Guardians!'' Antonio counted down the movies on his fingers.

Ashley frowned.'' Guardians?'' she thinks for a second.'' I'm getting weird pictures, mate...''

The twins snicker.'' Awww, does miss sharpy-tongue fancy a naughty winter spirit?''

'' You are _so _asking for it,'' the girl glares at them.

'' I'd actually like to see how Megamind works out...'' Dino says.

'' Pff, yeah, then let's send Antonio to Shark Tale,''

'' No, thank you. I refuse such a genuine offer. I'd prefer being burned by a Night Fury, thank you very much,'' Antonio crosses his arms.

_**2\. If P101/W101 would have a Lithuania/Poland based world, what would your reactions be to it?**_

'' OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!'' Ashley shouted before bursting into laughter.'' That's Wallanda in a nutshell,''

'' Well,'' I clear my throat.'' I _would _be surprised. But it would depend on how accurately they got everything,''

'' Remember Polaris?'' Antonio raises his eyebrow, making me put on a defeated expression.

'' Yes..._that _was cool. I loved seeing all the references. But I still don't forgive them for not updating Pirates to Book 15!''  
_**Melissa/Mia: I'M COMING FOR YOU MIKE! YOU'RE SO GOING DOWN!**_  
_**Michael/Mike: Uh oh... Cya! (Mike pulls out a whip cream cannon and shoots everyone (by accident) including Mia)**_  
_**Melissa/Mia: UGH! I'M SUPPOSED TO CATCH YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ACTIVATED SOPHIA AND MATT'S 'COMIC-TRANSPORTER' AND GOT SOLEGO INTO OUR WORLD! BE LUCKY THAT WE STOPPED HIM IN TIME!**_  
_**(Elizabeth walks in)**_  
_**Eliza: Oh geez...**_

'' Wait,'' Dino blinks.'' Comic transporter?''

* * *

_**Xandyflare: Ezra: -puts on hockey mask, then runs around- WHERE IS SHE?!**_

_**Harmony: Oh my god...**_

'' I guess I asked for that, huh,'' Ashley comments.'' At least it doesn't sound like the dude has lung cancer...I...shouldn't be joking about that,''

'' No no, go on,'' the twins urge her.


	72. Chapter 72

_**TheDiamondWriter: Eliza: Yep... Any comic book thing or villain you want, it can teleport it... AND endanger your whole universe...**_

'' Pshh,'' Ashley waves a hand.'' I've had too many times to count, you're not gonna scare me,''

_**Kevin: WAIT! I just saw 'Pirate101Leaks' show concept art of Krokotopia in P101 and they were created in 2010-2011!**_

Dino didn't seem to be amused.'' Yeah, they _leaked _it alright, but who says KI is gonna do it in the first place? They haven't done anything good for pirates in a long while!''  
_**Fiona: Great... Provoking the Pirate anger... Anyway, if you would have to choose just one art (music, drawing/sculpting, acting, gaming), which would you choose.**_

'' That's a though one for me,'' Ashley scratches her head.

'' Not really. I think I'd be a fine musician,'' Antonio raises his chin. '' Or an actor!''

'' I'm sure you'd get all the Oscars,'' Oscar the bear buccaneer looks at Ashley oddly.'' It's a thing, don't ask,''

'' Is combat strategy considered an art?'' Dino asks.

'' I...not sure actually,''

'' What about explosion design?'' the Twins say.

'' Sigh...''

_**Sophia: Oh and by the way... Um...**_  
_**Aurora Glittergadget: You brought the CFO to The pirate Spiral, didn't you?**_  
_**Matt: Well, yeah. Told ya that there were malfunctions.**_  
_**Savannah: ARE YOU IDIOTS! GREAT! NOW THERE WILL BE CLOWCKWORK COGS AND EVEN MORE SKELECOGS! Oh geez... Don't worry, me, Aurora, Rose Z. and Angel will handle this.**_  
_**Savannah runs out with Aurora**_.

''...Skelecogs?'' Antonio looks a bit worried at his partner.

'' Don't...'' Dino shakes his head.

* * *

_**Xandyfire: Axl from Mega Man X: -runs in- SURPRISE, BIAITCHS!**_

_**Portia: HOLY-shoots Axl's leg-**_  
_**Axl: ...You're lucky I can't feel pain.**_  
_**Harmony: -picks up Ezra with magic- We reaaaally should be going, now.**_  
_**Sunny: Agreed. -throws everyone into TARDIS, then they leave-**_

'' Hey hey woah, you forgot Tin Man here!'' Ashley points to Axl.

'' Ashley, please don't insult the anime-looking robot with unnaturally spiky hair'' Dino shrinks a bit.

* * *

_**Antonio Xavier:**__**so how was everyone's Christmas this year? did you get what you wanted?**_

The Taylor twins snicker. '' Lover boy sure did~''

'' I am SO killing you two in your sleep,'' Ashley shivers with anger, her face turns a cute pink color.

'' HA, tough luck!'' Mindy grinned.

'' Yeah! Christmas means sugar rush, baby!'' Lily yells with a candy cane in her teeth.

'' Leeet's see,'' I ran through the list.'' Dino got a new shield kit, Setting Night got some arcane books, Oscar got a new axe,'' I point at the bear, holding up his gilded norse axe...with a big red ribbon on the upper spike. '' The twins got...well, use your imagination. And Ashley and Antonio had to share...'' I smile at them. Antonio blushes slightly. '' A kiss under the mistletoe~''

'' We'd get it on camera, but someone smashed it to tiny bits and sent it to Tartarus after...'' Mindy scowls.

'' On a serious note Ashley got a few visits from some _ahem _old friends, receiving a new console and a new fancy dagger...which she seems to enjoy...?'' I glimpse at her. She was still holding the thing and rubbing the steel carvings of the grip.

'' Oh shush, you're the one who's writing this. So you know the reason,''

'' Uh huh...And Antonio got a new fancy robe. Kinda Valencian styled if you ask me,''


	73. Chapter 73

_**E.V.A.:**__***slides in on knees* The fun has ARRIVED!~**_

_**Caleb: *wave* Hi! Do you like our new design? *points at Sunny and himself* I got a mask! Lord Kane made us look more like clockworks! **_

Ashley shrugs and smiles.

'' Well, it IS fancy, I'll give you that,''

_**Sunny: *tugs on Oscar's leg and holds her hands out***_

Oscar tilts his head curiously.

_**Caleb: Oh she wants a hug! **_

Oscar seemed to make a silent chuckle and knelt down for a little hug.

'' Oh god, the cuteness...'' Dino's jaw drops. Oscar then lifts Sunny up and heaves her up on his shoulders.

_**EVA: Oh she so cute... Oh yeah Ashley how was meeting Ezio and the other assassins? That's his name right? I only know Altair, aka mister Better than everybody! *whispers* andpleaseupdatethatstoryreallysooniloveitokayimdone**_

'' I'm on it haha,'' I pop a thumbs-up.

'' Well let's just say you don't just walk up to those guys and give them a handshake just like that...'' Ashley pops a guilty smile.'' And I mean, Altair's great, teasing him about his hydrophobia really breaks the ice,'' Ashley giggles.

_**Sunny: *points at door excitedly***_

_**Caleb: Oh she's saying that Grim and Reaper are coming... AHHHH HIT THE DECK! *dives under a table***_

'' Wait what...'' Ashley suddenly stops laughing as everyone else dropped to the floor.


	74. Chapter 74

_**TheDiamondWriter: Savannah: Phew... Okay! Problem solved! **_

_**Lady Rose Z. Kitten: Man, why do those Skelecogs grin? It freaks me out!**_  
_**Mia: You should've seen our Rosie read the synopisis of the Darkwing Duck episode 'Dead Duck'. She literally almost went bonkers!**_  
_**Bonkers D. Bobcat: Anyone called me?**_  
_**Me/Rose: You should be back in 'Adventures of The Disney Afternoon''**_

_**Bonkers: I wanted to have some fun, alright? Oh and by the way... Check out The Disney Wiki and type in 'Timon &amp; Pumbaa' and choose the TV series... Look under recurring characters... I wonder if Kingsisle made a reference to one of your crewmembers from one of those characters...**_

Ashley raises her eyebrow and looks at me. I pull the laptop as everyone got as close as possible to see the screen. I did as asked and...

'' Oh, right there!?'' Ashley pointed confused. I clicked the name she was pointing at and the first thing everyone did after reading the results was turn towards El Toro.

'' I'll admit, it's a bit creepy when people simoultaniausly look at me when I clearly haven't even said my name to summon the horns...or anything else amazing,''

'' Toro...''Antonio said.'' No.''

_**Mike: Of course, akward silence. Anyways, we got you all presents! Popcorn for snow on all of Skull Island, hot cocoa (in cups)*hands in cocoa for everyone* and snowglobes of your many homeworlds! Yes, Ashley and madame Aurelia (or however you spell the name in English), you get snowglobes of Earth. *cough*Vilnius*cough*.**_

'' Dear lord!'' I look surprised.'' No way, these look amazing!''

'' Heh,'' Ashley shakes hers.'' Scotland's still better-looking,''

'' Just enjoy your cocoa,''

'' But really, thank you. It's nice to have something else remind me of home,''

_**Mia: We visited it a while ago with our family for Christmas. We made it ourselves cuz we ran out of ideas of what can we put there. Guess that tower and church are fine.**_  
_**Eliza: *sigh* Mia, that's a cathedral. And I'm not even from Earth!**_

_**'' **_That's so cool! I hope you had fun in Lithuania, we didn't have much snow this year though,''

'' Forget the snow, how about that big-ass Christmas tree with Santa inside?!'' Lily shouted.

'' Lily...there were mostly six year olds there,''

* * *

_**E.V.A.: *watches boy with purple wings crashes into the wall while a girl with black wings lands next to her* Oh yeah I made a bunch of grim reapers... Forgot about you! Girl's Grim the boy is Reaper! They're twines! **_

I see Mindy lean to her sister. '' This is gonna be awesome,''

_**Reaper: Owww. Head. OOWWWW!**_  
_**Grim: Well that's what you get for barging in without an invitation. **_  
_**Reaper: *gets up and grins* Ohhh, look! Mundanes! *grabs Dino* This one's pretty can we keep it!?**_

'' WHAT?'' Dino looks at his friends panicked.

_**Grim: *facepalm* No. *stares at everyone* Is that giant mouse? *points* And a horse? IS THAT A FOX WITH A GUN?! What's with this world! *looks at Scratch* ...How'd you escape the underworld!?**_

Scratch looks a little too much annoyed...surprising for a skeleton like him.

'' Mojo magic,'' he jests after a few minutes.

'' Duh,'' Ratbeard mutters.

_**Reaper: So human! *points at Ashely* How'd you get here, and why haven't you gone ba- OHMYGAH IS THAT GUN? *snatches a gun* CAN I HAVE IT?**_

'' NO!'' Lily grabs it back.'' This is a limited edition iced silver Polarian Sea Service pistol!'' she curls up in a corner and blows a raspberry.'' Mine!''

Ashley looks at her as if she dropped her marbles. Again.

'' Iced silver? And as for your uh...Unfinished question, I recommend going to Fan Fiction and looking up TAOAH. I've told this story SO many times, even I'm getting tired of it,''

_**EVA: ...I'm sorry they take after their mother... Basically they're really rude! I'll get the Tardis for something.**_

_**Reaper: Nu uh! I'm not rude! *takes bite of a cookie* Whoever made these, I'm taking 'em to the underworld with me!**_

Ratbeard takes Scratch by the shoulder bones and places him in from of himself as a skeleton shield.

'' Yer boned,'' Bonnie whispers to him.


	75. Chapter 75

_**Xandyfire: After everyone has left, a recorder lands on Link's head-AGAIN-**_

Link rubs his head, looking almost unimpressed.

_**On the recorder:**_  
_**Daylight: Yea! Finally talking to Ashley Holystone! Quick question: How do you buff up your courage Ideya? Mine is pretty weak...**_

'' C-courage?'' Ashley shrugs.'' I don't know, I guess it comes naturally? Mostly when I'm in rage mode...no wait, that's stupidity and lack of sense, sorry,''

_**Me: Can I have that? -sounds as Daylight passes it to me- Hey, again. It may had just been a minute, but now that I have an account, I'm swamped with characters dying to meet you.**_

'' I can imagine,'' Links sighs and facepalms.

'' Please tell me it won't involve any more of those metal...animal things,''

'' Animatronics,'' Ashley corrected him.

_**Polar: I'm not.**_  
_**Roller Brawl: Who cares? I'm a freaking cyborg now! I can get hidden machine guns on me any time I want!**_

'' OH COME ON!'' Antonio shrinks in his seat.'' It took a while to get my hair back in order! Even if it was just smidged...and cindered,''

'' Cindered?'' Ashley frowns.'' Where was I when that happened?''

* * *

_**CubanCracker62: Hey, guys, what did y'all think of that dungeon in Trafalgar? Or Motherlode Mine? Actually, what's your favorite dungeon so far?**_

'' It was actually a bit scary in Trafalgar. Just that sight with the two collided ships sent worry down my little heart,''

'' Not to mention Rook was an ass,'' Dino sneers.'' I have no idea how the ships stayed intact before the explosion. I'm just surprised nobody ended up getting crushed of falling off the edge at the time,''

'' Paranoid much?'' Lily snickered, her sister grinning at her side.

'' I'm a realist, girls. Not everything is candy and songs, you know,''

Ashley blew off a lock of hair dropping into her eyes.

'' Continuing, Motherlode mine was fairly eventful. I got Piper there, we retrieved the Santo Oro, we dismantled Deacon...and I got this from him,'' The swashbuckler shows a modern watch. It swung back and forth on her index finger. '' So. Best dungeon?''

'' Not Moo Manchu,'' Setting Night spoke up.

'' Nah...Maybe the Scylla?'' Dino offered.

'' Noooo that one was more frustrating than fun. I'd say Santa Rana's estate was pretty good,''

Oscar gestured something.

'' The dungeon where Subodai had to fight his horde?'' Dino raised an eyebrow to his comrade.'' Hey, yeah, what was it called even?''


	76. Chapter 76

**_Antonio Xavier: well its finally happening. after 3 whole years, pirate101 is finally getting another story expansion. thoughts and expectations?_**

'' Ok, guys. Ready?'' I wave around a conductor's stick and the whole room broke out melodically:

'' _MOTHER OF BICYCLE RIDING JESUS, FINALLY!''_

_'' _Wow, that sounded good..._''_

_''_ If I heard correctly, it's gonna open up a Valencia storyline next,'' Dino said.

'' Well, it's not a Pirate Polaris, but I'll take what I can get,'' Ashley shrugged, looking quite pleased.

Meanwhile the twins were just freaking out.'' YES! MORE EXPLODING CLOCKWORKS! Kane is gonna oil his pants!''

Suddenly Lily pauses.'' Hey, I wonder if we're going on another war? Last time we left Captain Steed...''

'' _Revolution!_'' her sister made the worst French accent.

'' Last time we left off, we deciphered the Rosetta Stone,'' Ashley said.'' OOOO! Maybe we'll finally meet the Twin of Leonardo da Vinci?''

'' You seem a bit more excited for that than anything else,'' Antonio chuckles. Ashley cleared her throat.

'' Anyway. I just hope it wont be another faux like last time. You know, with the whole dinosaurs after the Ratbeard's crewmen quests. Or that shark and shrimp invasion,''

* * *

_**TheDiamondWriter**_:

**_Mia: Okay. Guess we'll need some help to make a Scotland themed snowglobe..._**  
**_Mia looks at me._**  
**_Me/Rose: What? Oh no! I am certainly NOT asking Mister McDee to make a Scotland snowglobe!_**  
**_Mike: But he makes them AND he's from Scotland!_**  
**_Me: And you really want Ashley to have a model of Castle McDuck or DunBroch?_**  
**_Mia and Mike: Yes!_**  
**_Me: I'm leaving that up to you, Ashley._**

'' Eh...I mean they have some resemblance to Edinburgh's castle,'' Ashley giggles.'' Whatever, knock yourselves out,''  
**_Bonkers: Anyway... Um... El Toro, I think Timon and Pumbaa found your second Earth counterpart..._**  
**_Roberta: You didn't have to say that!_**

'' Don't you mean...'' Dino counted unfolding his fingers,'' Fourth?''  
**_King Julien: Say what?_**  
**_P*** In Boots: Sorry, but we were back at our homes having some adventures so we don't know what was going on here... But we are here now!_**  
**_Savannah: I have a question... Um..._**  
**_El Toro met Don Karnage would they be friends if Don Karnage was good? (When Donnie said his name in the Plane Crazy live show in 1991 trumpets were heard... Just adding that.)_**

'' I must say, Senor Karnage has style,'' Toro began, till Bonnie cut him off.  
'' But I don't think there'll be room in the Spiral for three big egos,''

'' Three?'' Hawkules leans down confused.'' Who's the second?'' he looked around.'' Is it the frilly blond?''

**_Natalie: And..._**  
**_you ever played or heard of Neopets: The Darkest F***? The cutscene animations weren't the best but the voice acting AND world AND storyline was great! It's similar to the Zelda games but also different in a way..._**

'' We _have _seen a bit of it...'' Ashley rubs her neck.

'' Like...a minute and ten seconds...'' Dino joins in.  
**_Me: It's also a struggle even in the FIRST ACT! Come on! Where is that cave in Illusen's Glade?! Yes, I'm playing it currently... It's really fun. Anyway:_**  
**_is your favorite underrated series? (I'd say Danny Phantom and Bonkers for me.)_**

'' WOW that's a tough one,'' Ashley muses.'' Gargoyles?''

'' The Fantastic 4 animated series was pretty good,'' Antonio offers.

'' Hehe,'' Lily jumps on the sofa, making Setting Night uncomfortable on the other side of it. Suddenly she jumps over the back and yells.'' FLAME ON!'' after a nasty crash, there were a lot of sympathetic looks.  
**_Aurora: Guess it's time for us to go. Bye!_**


End file.
